Games of the Heart
by jerseyrose
Summary: Randy Orton takes a bet believing he can win no problem.  The bet leads him to meeting a woman that teaches him a lesson he could never forget making him question his cold heartless ways.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Randy Orton didn't care where his friends took him after Raw. He just wanted to have some fun and met a beautiful lady to heat the night up with. He needed the stress relief after another grueling match with CM Punk. Randy was trying not to think about his aching arms and back as the limo drove through the Miami streets towards a club named Aqua Blues that Edge couldn't stop ranting and raving about.

"We're here," Edge tapped Randy's shoulder breaking him from his thoughts as the limo came to a stop outside the entrance where there was a long line waiting to get in.

"We don't have to wait in that right?" Melina asked looking at her boyfriend Johnny Morrison.

"Ask Edge he set this up," Johnny pointed at Edge.

"Of course we don't," Edge made a sour face. "I know the owner. I'll be right back," he got out of the limo heading towards the bouncer.

"If he's lying there is plenty of other great clubs around Miami. Mike and I used to spend a lot of time here once," Maryse spoke up making her fiancé the Miz nod in agreement.

"This town is hopping especially at night," Mike took Maryse's hand kissing it.

"Come on they already have our table ready," Edge motioned for his friends to follow him pass the crowd through the huge stained glass doors into the club.

"Edge, I'm glad you could make it. Let me know if you need anything," the owner shook Edge's hand before directing them to a huge table sitting on a raised floor overlooking the dance floor.

"Thanks man," Edge led his friends to the table. "Well what do you guys think?" Edge looked at Randy, Johnny, Mike, Melina, and Maryse for approval.

"So far so good, the music is excellent," Melina smiled swaying to the beat.

"The ladies are looking very lovely too which one should I bless with my attention," Randy said checking out the girls hanging out at the bar and dancing.

"You think you're such a stud. What makes you believe every woman wants you?" Melina glared at him annoyed by his ignorant cocky attitude.

"Come on who wouldn't want this," he took off his coat spinning around slowly.

"You're such an ass," Maryse softly said taking the Miz by surprise.

"You two are just jealous you don't have me," Randy smirked making both women shake their heads no.

"I hope you end up going home alone tonight. That would teach you a lesson," Melina said staring down Randy.

"I bet I won't," Randy scanned the room trying to decide who he would go after.

"Bet? You want to make a bet?" Johnny said drawing Randy's attention.

"Sure why not? What's the bet?" Randy's eyes filled with amusement as Melina leaned over whispering in Johnny's ear. At first he shook his head no but then he wickedly smiled kissing his girlfriend. "I love you and your wonderful ideas."

"So what's the bet?" Randy asked again as the others silently watched the exchange.

"I'll bet you five hundred. If you go home with someone I'll pay you if you end up alone you pay me," Johnny said taking Randy by surprise.

"You guys are nuts. That's a lot of cash to wage on a sure thing. We all know Randy will just keep hitting on chicks till he finds one that falls for his bullshit," Edge chimed in.

"Oh I thought about that. The catch to this bet is there can only be one girl he can try to charm and …," Melina smiled pausing for a moment, "I get to choose the girl."

"That isn't fair. My stomach is turning just thinking of the girl you would choose," Randy snapped.

"There is a simple solution to this," Mike spoke up.

"What is that?" Randy sarcastically asked.

"The next girl who walks through the door is the girl," Mike pointed to the entrance. "That way its fair and you can't blame Melina for trying to push the odds in favor of you losing."

"He's right. That leaves it all to chance. It could be a hottie or a nightmare that walks through that door," Edge nodded in agreement.

"So what do you say Randy? You feel like losing five hundred tonight?" Melina asked making Randy look at the door then back at her.

"Fine, I'm in. The next girl that walks through the door is going home with me tonight," Randy sat back with his eyes glued on the door. The door opened a few times but only guys came in.

"Getting nervous Randy? Maybe it will be an old lady," Maryse tormented him. He just shot her an evil look as the door started to open again. Randy's heart raced as he hoped luck would on his side tonight. His pulse slowed when an attractive blonde woman looking to be in her late twenties walked in.

"She's a beauty," Edge said what Randy was thinking. "What in the hell is she doing with those two?" Edge exclaimed as Trish Stratus and Mickie James walked in behind her. "Have any of you seen her around the shows?"

"Nope," Randy said checking the woman out as they were shown to a table and she took off her long coat revealing a dark purple halter dress clinging to her curvy body.

"This is definitely your lucky night," Edge tapped Randy's shoulder.

"Hey don't be praising his luck yet. He hasn't won the girl over yet," Johnny reminded them.

"You said the magic word yet. I will by the end of the night," Randy kept stealing glances at the girl as she laughed and talked with Trish and Mickie.

"We will see. Let's dance handsome," Melina took Johnny's hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance Maryse?" Mike asked taking her hand.

"Definitely," she said as they left the table leaving Edge and Randy alone.

"Do you have a game plan?" Edge asked.

"I'm going to turn on the charm that hasn't failed me yet," Randy smirked as Edge rolled his eyes.

"Trish and Mickie are going to warn her to stay away from you," Edge looked over at the girls knowing Trish and Mickie hated Randy for his disrespectful ways.

"I love a challenge," Randy patted Edge's shoulder as the girl got up going to the bar. "I think I should introduce myself."

"This should be interesting," Edge sat back watching as Randy made his way through the crowd to the bar where the woman was ordering a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I'll pay for her drink," Randy said calling the bartender over and pointing to the woman.

"Ok, I'll tell her," the bartender took the money then served the drink. The woman looked over in Randy's direction and he was drawn to her beautiful blue eyes. She shook her head no handing the bartender money then walking away.

"She said no thanks," the bartender tossed the money at Randy.

"Damn it," Randy hurried after the woman.

"Katelyn, why do you look pissed?" Mickie asked loud enough for Randy to hear. He smiled that at least he knew her name now.

"Some guy tried to pay for my drink," Katelyn said making Randy frown.

"Who?" Trish asked looking around.

"Hi Trish and Mickie, how are you ladies doing?" Randy walked up to their table.

"That's him," Katelyn said sitting down in her seat crossing her long legs.

"We would be doing a lot better if you left," Trish snapped.

"Yeah Randy, don't you have someone else to irritate?" Mickie glared.

"I'll go in a minute," Randy tried to keep his cool. "Hi I'm Randy," he extended his hand.

"I know who you are Mr. Orton. I've seen you around," she shook his hand. "I'm Katelyn."

"It's nice to meet you Katelyn," Randy gave her his best smile. "Would you like to dance?"

"No thanks, I came here to have fun with my friends. I'm not looking to hook up with anyone," she took a sip of her drink turning away from him taking Randy by surprise. He was used to women giving into him. He looked at her hand not seeing any wedding or engagement ring on her finger.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked hoping she would look at him again. She let out a long frustrated sigh looking at her two friends.

"Randy, that is none of your business. She isn't interested so take a hike. Bye bye Randy," Trish waved as Mickie motioned for him to leave.

"Maybe later you'll change your mind about that dance," Randy said to Katelyn as she shook her head no. He quickly walked away cursing under his breathe.

"That looked like a train wreck," Edge said as Randy sat back down.

"You're right Trish and Mickie are going to be an issue," Randy hit the table in frustration as Melina and Johnny came back.

"Oh are you having a rough time winning the bet?" Melina sat down across from him.

"I've only just begun. I'm not giving up yet," Randy fired back at her.

"This is going to be entertaining to watch," Johnny rested his arm on the back of Melina's chair.

"I need to get her away from Trish and Mickie," Randy glanced over at the table again seeing Mickie was whispering in Katelyn's ear. She looked up at Randy direction laughing.

"We are going to win baby," Melina hugged Johnny delighting in the sight of Trish and Mickie with Katelyn. "I think luck is smiling on us tonight."

"Just shut up," Randy took a long swig of his drink wishing he could hear what the girls were saying about him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we finally convinced you to come out for a girls' night and you have to deal with a dick like Orton hitting on you," Mickie said looking over in Randy's direction.<p>

"Its ok, he'll get the hint sooner or later to leave me alone," Katelyn grinned knowing there was always one way to get Randy to leave her alone but she would only do that as a last resort.

"Let's just forget about Orton and have fun," Trish came back with a round of vodka shots. Her eyes immediately drifted to Randy's table but she wasn't looking at him.

"This will definitely help with the fun," Katelyn laughed.

"There is plenty more where these came from," Trish smiled sitting down.

"Here's to having a blast tonight," Mickie raised her glass for a toast. The girls hit their glasses together before downing the shots.

"Waitress we need two more rounds over here," Mickie called out to the passing waitress as she motioned okay.

"I think Mr. Cocky is thinking of making another move," Trish said glancing up at Randy seeing he stood up then sat back down staring at Katelyn with a frustrated look.

"Whatever," Katelyn didn't care.

"Ted will be here shortly maybe Randy will stay away once he's here. Let's finish our drinks then hit the dance floor," Mickie said as the waitress came back with the shots. Trish's attention was still on the Randy's table as she watched someone with a captivated smile.

"So who or what are we drinking these too?" Trish asked as Mickie and Katelyn exchanged a look then started to laugh.

"Here's to Trish finally getting the guts to go after Edge," Mickie said making Trish blush.

"I'll toast to that," Katelyn put up her glass.

"You two are terrible," Trish joined in downing another shot.

"You have been crushing on Edge for months since Lita left him. Its time for you to make your move," Mickie urged her friend.

"Not tonight, he is with too many people," Trish softly said.

"I think she needs some help," Katelyn smirked pushing back her chair.

"Where are you going?" Trish stared at her with a scared expression.

"I'm going to bring you Edge and in the process piss Randy off," Katelyn slowly stood up.

"See this is why you have to come out with us more often. You're not afraid of anything or anyone," Mickie jumped up hugging Katelyn.

"I'll try to join more girls nights out I promise. I'll be right back," she headed towards Randy's table. Randy almost jumped out of his seat when he saw her coming.

"Look who's coming our way. I haven't lost any bet yet," Randy smiled as Johnny and Melina pouted.

"Edge, Mike, Maryse, Melina, and Johnny, this is Katelyn," Randy smiled as she came to the table.

"Hi guys," she glanced in Randy's direction than turned her attention to Edge. "Edge, could I borrow you for a minute?"

"Huh?" Edge asked almost choking on his beer.

"Could you come with me for a few minutes?" Katelyn asked him again.

"Umm sure I guess so," Edge slowly stood up ignoring the angry crazed look overtaking Randy's face.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet all of you," she placed her hand on Edge's arm guiding him through the crowd.

"Oh man, not only are you going to lose the bet but your best buddy is going to get the girl," Mike smirked making Randy hit the table again.

"I'm not losing anything!" Randy exclaimed watching like a hawk as Katelyn led Edge in the direction of her table.

"Edge, I have a big favor to ask you," Katelyn said as they neared her table.

"What?" Edge nervously glanced at her.

"Would you please dance with one of my best friends Trish?" Katelyn asked taking him be surprise.

"You mean Trish Stratus?" Edge asked.

"Yes the one and only," Katelyn smiled nodding her head in Trish's direction.

"Sure, I would love to," Edge had always liked Trish and thought she was sweet.

"Thanks Edge," Katelyn surprised him again with a quick hug making Randy's blood boil as he cursed under his breathe. "Wait right here I'll send Trish over," Katelyn left him a few feet from the table.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Trish said as Katelyn came back.

"I'm only helping a friend. Go get your man," Katelyn tugged her gently. "You'll be thanking me later."

"Maybe I will," Trish slowed walked towards Edge taking his hand letting him lead her to the dance floor. Mickie and Katelyn watched with smiles as Trish and Edge started to talk and dance slowly.

"Did anyone ever tell you before you're a good matchmaker?" Mickie asked.

"Nope, but I'm having fun playing one," Katelyn grinned taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. "You know what I want to do now?"

"I know it isn't to play matchmaker for me since I'm madly in love with my fiancé. So what is it?" Mickie beamed with happiness just mentioning her soon to be husband Ted DiBiase.

"I want to dance. Care to join me?" Katelyn asked standing back up.

"How about one more shot first?" Mickie asked.

"What the hell? Let's get drunk," Katelyn shrugged tapping glasses with Mickie. Mickie let out a wild yell.

"Let's go," Mickie jumped up pulling her friend to the dance floor as "Wait a Minute" by Pussycat Dolls started to play.

Randy stood up watching as the Katelyn and Mickie joined the crowd on the dance floor swaying to the music. Randy felt his growing desire to be with her taking over.

"She will be with me tonight one way or another," Randy softly said thinking of the hours of pleasure he would have with her.

"You're so delusional," Melina exclaimed making him smirk.

"I always get what I want and tonight I want Katelyn in every way imaginable," Randy watched her with lust filled eyes as she danced with Mickie singing along with the song.

"Katelyn, Mickie, over here," Trish yelled out.

"Damn Edge is one lucky guy," Mike said as Katelyn and Mickie joined him and Trish. Edge didn't hide he was enjoying dancing with all of them. Trish and Mickie weren't being shy at all dancing closer to Edge grinding their bodies against his.

"Come on Katelyn loosen up. Its only harmless dancing," Trish grinned pulling her friend closer.

"Relax, she's right I won't bite," Edge took her hand as Randy watched in horror.

"Remember tonight is all about fun no worries," Mickie reminded her friend.

"You're absolutely right," Katelyn smiled giving into the rhythm of the music and the alcohol filling her veins.

"No more stalling join the fun," Edge spun her around making her laugh. He moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his strong body swaying with him to the music. Katelyn slowly turned wrapping her arms around Edge's neck as he moved his hands to her hips. Edge's smile ignited Randy's temper.

"That bastard," Randy growled storming towards the dance floor.

"She is going to slap him," Melina smirked as they all watched to see what would happen.

"Mind if I cut in?" Randy grabbed Katelyn's arm pulling her from Edge. She yanked away from him immediately.

"Whoa I do mind and don't ever touch me again," she stared him down as Randy put up his hands trying to act innocent.

"I just want to have a harmless dance with you," Randy leaned down whispering near her ear. "You didn't seem to have a problem grinding with my buddy Edge a moment ago."

"Dude, we were all just having fun. In case you were blind all three of the ladies were taking turns dancing with me," Edge tried to calm the situation.

"Fun that you ruined," Mickie frowned leaving the dance floor.

"Randy is good at sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Come on let's go dance faraway from him," Trish pulled Edge away from Randy.

"You such a troublemaker I really like that. Are you heading back to my table or going to dance with me?" Randy smiled focusing all his attention on Katelyn.

"What I do is none of your concern so leave me the hell alone," she didn't hide her anger as she stomped off the dance floor.

"Katelyn wait," Randy went after her catching up to at her table. "Why won't you even give me a chance?"

"Its simple I know you're type Mr. Orton and guys like you make me sick. I came here tonight to be with my friends not to be hit on by you. So get the hint and leave me alone," she raised her voice slightly.

"How do you know my type? You won't even give me 2 minutes of your time or ask me a single question. I could be your type if you gave me a few minutes," he pleaded his case.

"If she gives you 2 minutes will you stop ruining our night?" Mickie asked typing a text message into her phone.

"Yes, all I need is 2 minutes. Will you give me that?" Randy stared down into Katelyn's pretty blue eyes.

"If it stops your harassment I'll do it, have a seat," Katelyn sat down sharing an annoyed look with Mickie. "Your two minutes starts now," Katelyn glanced at her cell.

"What is about me that turns you off so much?" Randy asked right away.

"Let's see there are so many things but my top two are your ignorant attitude and cocky behavior. You're the kind of guy who will act all sweet and nice to sleep with a girl but the next morning you turn back into your true self a cold hearted jerk who just wants the girl to disappear," she said as Mickie gave her thumbs up for her answer.

"You really think I'm like that?" Randy seemed stunned by her comment.

"Yes. How many girlfriends have you had in the last year? What is your longest relationship you ever had?" Katelyn asked seeing him start to say something then hesitated rubbing his chin staring at her. "Come on Randy you wanted to talk so answer my question."

"Umm I've dated 7 girls. None of them were serious relationships just having fun," Randy said making Katelyn smirk. "My longest relationship was about four months," he suddenly felt embarrassed by his answers especially when Katelyn shook her head in disgust. "What about you answer the same questions," Randy stared at her as she glanced at Mickie again before smiling.

"In the last year, I've had one boyfriend and my longest relationship is two years," she answered sitting back in her chair. "See you and I would never work."

"So what exactly is your type?" Randy leaned on the table searching her eyes seeing a mischief smile form on her lips.

"I'm attracted to bad boys with good hearts along with other qualities I feel no need to mention to you," she smiled as Mickie giggled.

"What is so damn funny?" Randy was getting annoyed.

"Nothing," Mickie went back to texting.

"I consider myself a bad boy," Randy grinned.

"You are a bad boy with a cold black heart definitely not my type," she responded frustrating him even more.

"Try me for awhile you might like me," he seductively smiled winking at her.

"No thanks, not interested," she looked at her cell again. "Your two minutes are up please go."

"Katelyn, come on just dance with me," Randy tried one more time to win her over.

"Randy, you're really trying my patience. I'm going to give you a friendly warning right now. I don't know why you keep hitting on me but it ends now or I will make you regret ever laying eyes on me," she looked into his eyes letting him know she wasn't playing around. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand you're playing hard to get. I like that game so let's play," Randy walked away as Katelyn shook her head in frustration looking at Mickie happily typing away.

"I'll be right back," Katelyn excused herself heading towards the ladies room.

She was almost to the door when she felt a strong arms go around her waist.

"Looks like I caught you again," Randy whispered near her ear.

"You really are stupid," she broke free from his embrace turning on him.

"I'm just playing your game beautiful."

"I'm not playing Randy," she said seeing only amusement and lust in his eyes.

"We can do this all night or you can make it easy and just give up now. I'll buy you a few drinks, have a few dances, then," he ran his eyes the length of her body devilishly smiling, "I take you back to my room for a night you'll never forget maybe even a memorable morning since I have nowhere to rush to."

"You really are full of yourself," she tried to walk away as he grasped her wrist. She turned around slapping him across the face. He was stunned for a moment then smirked.

"I love playing rough too. It turns me on," he whispered pinning her against the wall. "I want you Katelyn and I'm a man who always gets what he wants."

"Think again," she went to push him away as he moved closer using the weight of his body to keep her from breaking free. She was about to scream when Randy was pulled away from her.

"What in the hell are you doing? Are you nuts you could have hurt her?" Edge moved in front of Katelyn making sure Randy stayed away from her.

"This is between me and her so get lost," Randy angrily stared at Edge.

"Get your ass to the table before I kick it there!" Edge roared surprising Randy.

"Fine, I'm going. I'll be talking to you later beautiful. We can play some more," he stomped off.

"You okay?" Edge looked her over.

"Yes, thanks for helping. Is he always this crazy?" she asked leaning against the wall feeling the panic leave her body.

"Only when it comes to getting what he wants and he is extra hyped up tonight because of …," Edge hesitated not sure if he should tell her about the bet.

"Because of what? Please tell me."

"You can't tell him or anyone else at my table that I told you. Randy and Johnny made a bet that if Randy took you home with him tonight Johnny would pay him five hundred if Randy can't get you to leave with him he has to pay Johnny," Edge confessed seeing anger fill her eyes. "I'm begging you please act like I didn't just tell you that."

"I can't believe this shit," she started to pace not believing what she had just heard. All she wanted was to have a fun night with her friends now her night was turning into a nightmare thanks to Randy and his stupid bet.

"Katelyn, I'm really sorry. Do you want me to get Trish and Mickie?" Edge said seeing how troubled Katelyn was.

"No, I'll be fine," she stopped her pacing for a moment realizing what she had to do.

"Are you sure?" Edge touched her shoulder making her look at him surprised to see a wicked smile cross her pretty face.

"Orton picked the wrong girl to mess with. He is going to be taught a lesson tonight," her tone was dead serious giving Edge an eerie chill. "Let's pretend this conversation never happened and please don't interfere in anything that might happen tonight."

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to get on Trish's bad side. Plus the way Randy is acting I agree he needs an ass kicking."

"Edge, I might need more of your help tonight. Do you mind helping?" she softly asked.

"Not at all, would you mind giving me a hint of what you're planning to do?" he asked seeing she was deep in thought.

"I'll trust you Edge but if you go running to Randy with this I'll unleash my wrath on you too only a million times worse," she warned him.

"I swear you can trust me," Edge looked into her eyes.

"Ok, you can fill Trish in on what's going on and what I'm planning. Please reassure her I'm ok and I need her to act like everything is fine," Katelyn took a deep breathe before telling Edge her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Randy waited for awhile at the bar for Katelyn to come back out before returning to his table. He didn't like the happy smile on Melina's face as he sat down alone.

"Still not winning Katelyn over with your terrific personality?" Melina asked making Randy slam the table.

"Maybe she is into women," Johnny said out of the blue making everyone stare. "All I'm saying is she did come with Trish and Mickie except for her brief dance with Edge we haven't seen her interacting with any men."

"I think you're wrong and she has someone waiting for her at home," Maryse said.

"Yeah right, if my girlfriend or wife looked like that I wouldn't let her go clubbing alone with all the scumbags in these places," Mike said looking over as Katelyn returned to her table whispering in Mickie's ear. Mickie's eyes grew wide as she listened. "I wonder what that is about."

"She probably just told Mickie that I made the mistake of cornering her near the ladies room," Randy rubbed his face in frustration not understanding why Katelyn wouldn't dance or spend any time with her without being hostile.

"Jackass move Randy! I would leave her alone for awhile before you drive her to leave. The club is open for another four hours so you still have plenty of time to win her over," Mike advised his friend. Randy nodded in agreement looking at Katelyn again wishing he could find the key to get her attention.

"As the time goes on, she'll get drunker and maybe more open to your advances," Johnny added.

"That could happen," Randy said taking a swig of his beer. He decided to leave her alone for the next hour giving her time to calm down.

* * *

><p>The hour was ticking away very slowly for Randy. He looked at his watch again seeing only twenty eight minutes had passed. Katelyn and Mickie were still sitting at the table talking while Edge and Trish sat at the bar chatting.<p>

"Hey look who's here? I guess Mickie called her man and he brought the others," Maryse pointed to Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Chris Jericho with his wife Kelly Kelly coming in the door. Ted went right to Mickie while the others looked around then headed towards Randy's table. Randy kept his eyes locked on Katelyn as the others passed her without even glancing in her direction.

"Hi guys, mind if we join you?" Chris asked.

"Not at all, there is plenty of room," Mike pulled Maryse onto his lap making her smile.

"This place is really crowded," Wade said sitting down next to Johnny.

"It's starting to die down some," Melina had noticed more and more people leaving.

"It looks like Edge and Trish are having fun," Kelly noticed the couple once again dancing together. "Anyone else hook up tonight?"

"Randy has tried but is failing miserably. Pretty soon he'll be out five hundred unless his luck changes which I don't see happening," Melina said making Randy glare at her again.

"What did you guys bet that much money on?" Chris sat down pulling Kelly onto his lap looking around the table.

"Johnny and Randy made a bet about Randy being able to go home with the next girl that walked in the door. That girl turned out to be her," Maryse pointed to Katelyn talking to Ted and Mickie. "Her name is Katelyn and she is friends with Trish and Mickie. So far she has blown off Randy every time he came near her. I think she is very close to kicking his ass or having security toss him."

"Thanks for giving them the play by play," Randy frowned hating that he was looking like an idiot.

"Why in the hell would you make a bet like that?" Cody asked shaking his head.

"He thinks he is God's gift to women and no one woman would turn him down," Melina answered fueling Randy's temper.

"Let's choose another woman I bet I could win her over. There is something wrong with Katelyn and I'm not losing money because of her being blind to what is standing in front of her," Randy ranted.

"We had a deal. You take her home or you pay up that's the bottom line," Johnny pointed at Randy.

"Why do you think there is something wrong with her?" Wade asked looking over at her.

"I tried to buy her a drink she said no. I tried to dance with her she pushed me away even though she was all over Edge two seconds before I asked her. I figured she was playing hard to get so I cornered her and she has the nerve to threaten that she will make me sorry if I keep bothering her," Randy let out a frustrated sigh. "That girl is nuts."

"Or I'm right and she likes women," Johnny said softly.

"Or maybe she saw right through Randy and knows he treats women like shit," Chris spoke up coming to Katelyn's defense.

"You think she would go for a different guy?" Wade asked looking around the group.

"Who in the hell knows?" Randy ran a hand through his hair.

"I say we find out. Let me get in on this bet and try to win her over. If I fail, I'll pay you both," Wade said leaning back in his chair.

"Come on Barrett, there is no way that beauty will go for you," Randy laughed.

"There is no harm in trying," Wade said watching Katelyn twirling her blonde hair between her fingertips as she talked.

"I say you take him up on the bet," Kelly urged Randy on.

"Fine, go ahead Barrett but when you fail there is no backing out of the bet," Randy exclaimed.

"I don't back out of bets," Wade reached for his wallet taking out the money handing it to Jericho. "Chris will hold onto to the money till this is settled."

"That works for me," Randy sat back looking forward to watching Wade fail miserably.

"Could you please deliver another daiquiri to the pretty woman in purple right there and let her know it's from me," Wade called the waitress over putting some money in her hand.

"Sure," the waitress smiled going to the bar.

"I already tried that she is going to refuse the drink or pay for it herself," Randy turned in his chair watching as the bartender handed the drink to the waitress.

"Excuse me miss, the gentleman at that table wanted me to give this to you," the waitress tapped Katelyn's shoulder pointing in the direction of Randy's table.

"Which guy?" Katelyn quickly asked seeing Randy was staring at her.

"The big guy dressed in the dark blue shirt and black jeans with the sexy British accent sent it. He is quite handsome. I wouldn't mind him buying me a drink," the waitress added pointing out Wade.

"Thanks," Katelyn said to the waitress taking the drink. Her eyes met Wade's as she smiled taking a sip.

"Damn, score one for Barrett," Johnny said making Randy groan.

"You going to go introduce yourself," Chris asked looking at Wade.

"Not yet," Wade said seeing Katelyn glance in his direction again. She stood up going over to Mickie whispering something in her ear. Mickie nodded her head a few times before Katelyn stepped away.

"Looks like she is coming to you," Kelly said motioning to Katelyn heading their way.

"Now she is going to tell you off," Randy smirked waiting for her to unleash on Wade.

"Randy, do you ever stop running your mouth?" Wade snapped standing up as Katelyn approached coming right to him.

"Hi, I'm Katelyn I wanted to come over and thank you for the drink," she smiled looking up into his sexy eyes.

"You're very welcome. I'm Wade and it's very nice to meet you," he took her hand kissing it lightly making Randy let out an aggravated noise.

"Would you like to join me?" Wade asked.

"Um I was really hoping you might like to dance," she softly said as Lifehouse's You and Me started to play.

"I'm not crazy about dancing," Wade looked away not liking the disappointment he saw in her eyes.

"Come on it's a slow song just follow my lead. I swear as soon as the music speeds up we can leave the floor," Katelyn smiled taking his hand making him look at her again. He stared at her for a long moment.

"Barrett, I can't believe you're making her wait. Get out there," Chris gently pushed his friend.

"I'll dance with you," Randy interrupted making Katelyn move closer to Wade.

"Stay in your seat Orton," he shot Randy a look before leading Katelyn to the dance floor.

"Thank you. I couldn't handle much more of Randy's advances. I've already slapped him and he hasn't gotten the hint," she said as Wade put his arm around her waist drawing her closer.

"It will take more than a slap to get your point through his thick skull," he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's just forget about him for now," she smiled resting her head against Wade's chest. He held her closer moving in time with her to the music.

"What the hell are they doing?" Randy yelled pointing at the couple.

"Umm it called slow dancing dumbass," Cody said shaking his head.

"No shit, but why is she dancing like that with him? She wouldn't even fast dance with me," Randy ran a hand through his hair. He tried to look away but he couldn't stop staring at them.

"Dude, you need to chill out. She obviously isn't interested in you so just give up and pay up," Mike said refueling Randy's fire.

"The night isn't over yet," Randy fired back trying to think of a way to win Katelyn over or at least destroy Wade's chances with her.

"Whatever you're thinking Randy forget it, you lost," Chris pointed to dance floor as Katelyn looked up at Wade caressing his cheek. "She has taken a liking to him."

"What is there not to like? He is a handsome guy with an amazing body and his accent just completes the package," Melina said making Johnny make a disgusted noise. "Baby, he's not as adorable as you."

"He is an ass," Randy groaned.

"Well that ass is about to win the bet," Kelly smirked making another dig at Randy.

Randy was about to respond then decided not to. He left the table going to the edge of the dancing floor watching the couple. He hated the way Katelyn smiled when Wade leaned down whispering something in her ear. Wade lifted his head back up only to have Katelyn motion for him to lean down again whispering again in his ear.

"What is she saying?" Randy said under his breath. After the song ended, Wade took her hand leading her back to the table avoiding Randy. Randy stomped after them determined to not lose.

"Katelyn, you can have my seat I'll grab a chair," Cody said as they approached.

"Relax Cody, she has somewhere to sit," Wade sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"You're unreal, I love a good game but this is ridiculous" Randy blurted out glaring at Katelyn.

"Excuse me," Katelyn gave him an icy stare.

"You flip out for me touching but you sit down on his lap with no problems. This playing hard to get game is bullshit," Randy flopped down in his seat.

"I told you before I'm not playing a game. I don't want you anywhere near me," her tone was dead serious.

"But you want him right?" Randy asked making her blush and look at Wade.

"Just drop it Randy," Wade put his arm around her.

"I can't believe this," Randy cursed under his breathe.

"You got a problem Orton," Jericho glared at him making Randy swallow hard.

"No," Randy quickly said motioning to the waitress.

"What can I get you?" the waitress hurried to their table.

"I'll have a long island ice tea, make it two please," Randy felt the need to get loaded.

"Could you also bring a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker, and some limes," Melina asked making Johnny smile happily. The waitress took the order and headed on her way.

"Sounds like we are about to have some fun," Johnny said putting his arm around Melina.

"There is too much tension around here. We need to get rid of it," Melina glanced over at Randy. Randy gave her a wicked stare before turning his attention to Katelyn whispering something in Wade's ear. Whatever she was saying had put a smile on his face. Wade gently cupped her face in his hand whispering in her ear. Katelyn's eyes lit up with delight.

"It's pretty rude to be whispering like that," Randy spoke up making Wade pull away from Katelyn staring Randy down.

"Orton, you're really being a pain. What the hell is up your ass?" he asked as Katelyn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just forget it," Randy backed down not wanting to end up in a brawl with Wade.

"Here you go," the waitress came back serving their order. Randy picked up his drink taking a long swig hoping the alcohol would settle his nerves.

"I'll be right back," Katelyn excused herself heading towards Trish and Edge. Wade watched her go smiling when she turned waving at him.

"Do you want the money now?" Melina asked Wade throwing Randy into a rage.

"Damn it, he hasn't won yet. I still have time," Randy exclaimed.

"Are you blind? She is shooting daggers in your direction but she gives him that I like to get know you better look," Cody spoke up.

"I'm not giving up," Randy stared Wade down. Wade casually took a sip of his beer shrugging his shoulders not giving a damn what Orton was running his mouth about.

"Whatever I'm having some fun," Mike grabbed a shot glass handing it to Maryse.

"That is a brilliant plan," Johnny handed a lime to Melina.

Randy ignored the two couples doing body shots keeping his eyes locked on Katelyn. She finished her conversation with Edge and Trish then headed back to the table. Wade pushed back his chair giving her an inviting smile as she neared. She sat back down on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. Katelyn looked up into his eyes for a moment before Melina started laughing as Johnny kissed her taking the lime from her.

"You want to do a shot?" Melina asked pushing a shot glass in Katelyn's direction.

"Um," she nervously smiled looking at Wade for a reaction.

"I'll do one with you," Randy reached for a lime.

"No thanks," Katelyn shook her head no. "Wade, is it ok with you?"

"Sure darling," he grinned making her happily smile. The table grew very silent as Melina poured the tequila handing the glass to Wade.

"You ready big guy?" Katelyn asked softly as he nodded yes. He picked up the lime putting it in his mouth.

"Come on stop hesitating and get to licking," Melina blurted out making Johnny turn red with embarrassment. Katelyn blushed looking up into to Wade's eyes before slowly licking his neck. She smiled sprinkling the salt before licking him again. He handed her the shot watching with amusement as she downed it. She hesitated for a moment before leaning close to him and biting the lime sending bitter juices down her throat. Her lips brushed against his as she took the lime from his mouth. Randy watched the exchange in disgust not believing the luck Wade was having.

"It's your turn Barrett," Maryse pushed the bottle back in his direction. He looked at Katelyn seeing a smile form on her lips knowing she was fine with it.

"Katelyn, will you do a shot with me next?" Randy asked her as she handed Wade the salt shaker.

"I said no before Randy and I meant it. Go ask someone else," she frowned.

"Damn it just got icy in here," Cody chuckled.

"Leave her alone Orton," Wade gave him a warning look. "Where were we?" he smiled at Katelyn caressing her cheek putting the lime in her mouth. Her pulse quickened as he brushed her hair away from her neck. He leaned towards her neck then suddenly pulled her back slightly licking along the top of her right breast. Randy's mouth flew open not believing what he saw. Katelyn turned a bright rosy red as Wade looked up into her eyes sprinkling the salt then leaning down let his tongue glide along her warm skin. She was captivated by him as he took the shot then pulled her closer sucking the lime from her mouth. He held it for a moment before letting it drop kissing her passionately. The others at the table stared in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy blurted out making Katelyn pull away from Wade.

"Excuse me," Katelyn gave him an icy stare.

"How dare you kiss him? How twisted of a game do you want to play?" Randy hit the table in frustration.

"I told you before I'm not playing a game," her tone was dead serious.

"Did you ask him the questions you asked me?" Randy wouldn't let the issue drop.

"What questions?" Wade asked caressing her arm.

"She asked how many girlfriends I had in the last year and what was my longest relationship," Randy answered before she could.

"Well those are easy to answer. I have had one girlfriend. As far as longest relationship I hate to count my failed marriage but that was three years of wasted time since my divorce the longest has been two years," Wade said making a sour face having to even utter a word about his past marriage.

"Did you hear that Katelyn he was married before?" Randy continued to lay into her as the others at the table silently watched captivated by the exchange.

"He isn't married now," she paused for a moment glancing back at Wade again as he drank his beer winking at her. "So what's the issue?"

"The issue is you're a tease and a bitch," Randy exclaimed making her jump slightly.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that?" Wade responded taking Randy by surprise. "You want to know what the issue truly is."

"Enlighten me," Randy didn't back down.

"It's fucked up when Katelyn decides to go out for some fun with her friends and she doesn't even get to have one drink before a loser decides to hit on a beautiful girl alone…" Wade couldn't finish his sentence as Randy made a loud huff interrupting him.

"How in the hell did you know she came in alone you weren't …."

"Shut up!" Wade roared stopping Randy's rant. "She shoots you down so you continue to harass her to the point you have the balls to lay your hands on her. That moment terrifies her enough that she makes a call to her man. You can not imagine the ache that goes through a man's heart hearing the love of his life is upset and needs me to come right away to deal with a pathetic loser who can't get the hint to back off," Wade paused seeing Randy turn very pale and his mouth drop open. "That's right jackass I'm the one she called and I know everything you did to my girlfriend!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Huh? Girlfriend? She's your girlfriend?" Melina interrupted making Johnny cover her mouth.

"Sorry she speaks without thinking sometimes," Johnny apologized hoping the rage building in Wade's eyes wouldn't come in their direction. Wade didn't say a word just stared at Randy seeing he was speechless and looking very nervous.

"How long have you two been together?" Melina pushed Johnny's hand away. Johnny deeply sighed wishing she would shut up.

"It's been about two years," Katelyn answered running her fingers along Wade's chest trying to settle him down.

"How come we've never seen you at the shows? Everyone thinks Barrett is single," Melina kept asking questions.

"Wade likes to keep his personal life private. Around the time I met Wade, I was in the beginning stages of opening up my own bridal shop and salon. Now that it's up and running I've been traveling with him more over the last few months," she said as Wade broke his stare with Randy.

"My friends have known all along about this beautiful lady," Wade pulled her close as Chris and Cody nodded in agreement.

"Mike, why didn't you tell me she was Wade's girl?" Randy exclaimed glaring at Mike.

"He didn't know just because he is one of my best friends doesn't mean I tell him everything," Cody spoke before Mike could say a word.

"Chris is my big brother and I don't tell him everything," Katelyn smiled making a silence fall over the table.

"So you're not only Wade's girl but Jericho's sister?" Maryse softly asked as Katelyn nodded yes. "Oh Randy you have no hope give up the money."

"Shut up!" Randy stormed off making everyone laugh.

"Guess he didn't like the surprise," Kelly chuckled looking around the table. "So who is up for another round on me?" They all nodded yes as Kelly ordered.

"Thanks baby," Katelyn whispered in Wade's ear.

"Anytime angel," he kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back. I want to tell Mickie and Trish what happened," she glanced at her friends craning their necks to see.

"Ok Katelyn," Wade kissed her letting her off his lap. Katelyn made her way through the crowd noticing Randy stewing near the bar. She stared at him for a moment feeling a slight pang of guilt for giving him a taste of his own medicine. She shook her head remembering the bet. She filled Mickie, Trish, Edge and Ted in on what happened. They all had a good laugh.

"Why don't you guys move up and join us?" Katelyn suggested.

"Sounds good," Mickie grabbed Ted's hand leading him that way.

"Are you coming?" Trish asked over the music.

"Yes, tell Wade I'll be right there," Katelyn said as Trish nodded ok and went with Edge to join the others. Katelyn watched them go then looked up seeing Wade was deep in conversation with Chris. She glanced over at Randy seeing him swig down another shot. "Why do I feel bad? He is a jerk and made the bet," she murmured about to walk away when she huffed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," she whispered heading over towards Randy tapping his shoulder. He turned giving her a confused look

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hold on let me get another drink before you insult me more," Randy went to raise his hand surprised when she covered it stopping him. "Now you want to touch me," he rolled his eyes looking away from her.

"Randy, I'm sorry for embarrassing you but you deserved it."

"Why did I deserve it?" he asked turning on the stool to face her.

"You hit on me to win a bet. You were going to use then toss me. You treat women like shit its time someone taught you a lesson," she said seeing the cocky smile start to form on his face.

"Well congratulations you taught the jackass a lesson go get all the praise from your friends," he stared into her eyes.

"Randy, don't be like that. You may have lost the bet but you can still win respect tonight," she didn't move when he stood up towering over her.

"I don't give a damn about that. Go back to your boyfriend," Randy raised his voice slightly.

"Come with me," Katelyn said stunning him even more.

"What? Why? So I can watch you and Barrett make out more? No thanks," Randy went to walk away.

"Randy, stop," she grabbed his arm. "I really am sorry let's call a truce. Please come back to the table and I promise we will behave. Everyone thinks you're a stuck up jackass. Why don't you surprise them all and take your loss like a man?"

"Why do you care what I do?" Randy asked moving closer to her.

"I don't I just thought you might want to surprise them all and be the bigger man," she stared into his eyes. "Never mind sorry I bothered you," she brushed past him.

"Wait," Randy grasped her hand pulling her back. She didn't say a word just looked up into his eyes letting him see her disappointment. "I'm sorry for what I did and for the rude things I said to you. We should have never made that bet and I got what I deserved. So if I come back with you, are you serious about no more showing off with Barrett?"

"Yes, we will all just hang out. I'm sure you'll get some more ribbing. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah I'm used to it," Randy looked up at the table seeing everyone laughing and having a good time.

"Come on put your cocky side to rest for one night," she gently nudged him smiling.

"Can I sit near you?" Randy smirked making her shake her head.

"Fine, come on," she laughed motioning for him to follow her. The moment Melina saw Randy returning with Katelyn she elbowed Johnny. The rest of the table turned their attention to Randy.

"Here you go," Randy took the money out handing it to Wade.

"I don't want it. I just wanted to teach you a lesson," Wade pushed it away.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, if you want to do something buy the next round," Wade grinned as Katelyn grabbed a chair putting it next to him then sat down on his lap. Randy motioned for the waitress giving her money for another round before sitting down in the chair. He was surprised how no one else said a word and just went back to talking about work. Randy sat back drinking his beer listening to the conversation while stealing glances at Katelyn. He couldn't help noticing how quiet she stayed not saying much as Wade talked endlessly with Chris. For a moment he thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, then she blinked and it was gone. Randy felt the urge it get to know Katelyn better; he just wondered how he could go about doing that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A week had past since the night at the club and Melina was still reminding Randy constantly how he had lost the bet. Randy was tired of hearing about his loss and declined an invitation from his friends to go to a club after Saturday night house show at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. He was returning to his locker room when he heard Katelyn's voice. His curiosity took over as he followed it coming to a halt right outside Wade's locker room.

"Katy, you're driving me nuts and not in a good way," Wade was throwing things in his bag while Katelyn stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed watching him.

"You said you wanted to move in together so I'm just asking when," she stared at him as he shook his head.

"I don't know soon ok?"

"No, it's not ok. My townhouse lease is up next month. I need to know what's going on. If you don't want to take the next step that's fine just tell me and I'll renew the lease. I hate limbo Wade," she deeply sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready to move in together and play house. As soon as we do that, you'll want to move to the next step and …," he was cut off by her getting tears in her eyes.

"Marriage and a baby isn't something you want," she whispered.

"Oh come on Katelyn," Wade gathered her in his arms. "Please be patient with me I promise I will make up my mind about the living together very soon. I love you baby please let that be enough for now," he kissed her forehead.

"It is enough you're the one that keeps teasing with the next step than getting cold feet," she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't mean to get your hopes up there are times when all I want to do is settle down with you then the bitter thoughts of my last go around at marriage taunts me till I start to rethink things. The issue is me not you just give me a little longer," he kissed her softly. "Are you sure you're ok with me going with Chris tonight? I can take you to dinner and spend the night with you."

"I'm exhausted. You go out with Chris. You can wake me when you get back to the hotel."

"Ok angel, I love you. I'll see you later tonight," he gave her a long kiss before heading out the door to meet up with her brother. Randy was captivated by Katelyn's face the way her eyes glimmered with tears as she fought so hard to not give into her disappointment. He hurried away when she grabbed her purse and started towards the door.

"Hi Katelyn," Randy came around the corner as she entered the hall.

"Hi Randy, how are you?" she glanced at him and he saw she was still battling her feelings.

"I still have a bruised ego but I'm ok," he smirked.

"I'm sure your ego will be healed in no time," she winked at him.

"Probably," he grinned. "Are you on your way to meet Wade?"

"No, I'm heading back to the hotel to catch up on sleep. Wade went out with Chris and some of the other guys. I can give them a call if you want to meet up them."

"I'm not up for drinking. I'm going back to the hotel too. Are you staying at the Fairmont in Santa Monica?" he asked as she nodded yes. "I can give you a ride back."

"What are you up to?" she stopped giving him a curious look.

"Nothing, I'm just being nice."

"Nice means you want something," she searched his eyes.

"I swear it's just a ride. I will be on my best behavior," he winked at her giving her a sexy smile. "Come on Katy, take a chance see if you can trust me," he hesitated for a moment. "I dare you."

"You dare me? I haven't been dared since I was a child," she laughed.

"Yes I dare you to take a risk and come with me."

"Hmmm not sure about that," she backed away from him colliding with the door. Randy kept his eyes focused on her. She took a deep breathe trying to keep her thoughts straight. "Fine Randy, let's go."

"I knew you wouldn't back down from my dare," he backed away slightly.

"First betting now daring you must love games. I have to admit you fascinate me Randy. You come off as such a jerk but right now you're really not that bad to be around."

"I have many sides Katy. There are reasons why I'm a jerk. I just don't have the patience or time to explain to people who don't give a shit. Its easy to be the one everyone hates much harder to be likeable," Randy spoke honestly.

"Well I like this Randy, don't want to be around the jerk Randy from the club," she smiled heading down the hall.

"Can we just forget about that?" he asked walking next to her.

"Sure, consider it forgotten," she smirked.

"This way Katy," he lightly grabbed her arm as she turned down the wrong hallway. He kept a light grip on her guiding her through the halls till the reached the door to the parking area. He opened the car door for her waiting till she got in. "Will Wade be upset you got a ride with me?" Randy asked as he got in the car starting up.

"No, he wasn't upset when I bought you back to the table was he?"

"He really didn't seem to care."

"Wade trusts me so no worries. That's why he wasn't with me at the club." she softly said as Randy pulled out in the streets.

"So I can be your friend and he wouldn't care?"

"Wade doesn't get jealous just don't treat me bad again. He is very protective in that way along with Chris," she stared out the window.

"Why are so tired?" Randy asked wanting to change the subject.

"I took a late night flight to get here. One of my seamstresses is out on maternity leave so I had to help with alterations for a big wedding happening this weekend."

"Where is your shop?"

"I have a storefront in Tampa, Florida. It's really taking off have a steady flow of clients and now can afford to pay staff to help out," she lightly tapped her fingernails against the glass.

"My sister is getting married on Christmas Eve. If you give me your card, I'll pass it along to her," Randy glanced at Katelyn seeing a smile form on her pretty face.

"Is she really getting married? Or are you just trying to get my number?" she asked making him laugh.

"I'm not lying to you. If I wanted your number I would ask for it," he smirked winking at her. "Katy, no games I swear. I want you to learn to trust me. I respect you're with Barrett. I think we can be friends. Can you give me the chance?" he asked as they pulled up to a light and he turned looking into her eyes. Katelyn grew very quiet under his stare.

"Ok Randy I'll give you a chance," she softly said opening her purse giving him her card.

"Thank you," he smiled sliding it in his pocket as the light changed. "Are you going to be traveling with Wade more?"

"Yes, during the breaks I'll be at the shop. I know Wade has some promotional work to do over some of the breaks I won't be traveling with him for that."

"That's cool sounds like I'll be seeing a lot of you," Randy glanced at her again happy to see she was still smiling.

"We will see Randy," she looked at the window again then back at him. She was still stunned how he was being a gentleman instead of his normal cocky self.

"I think we will become very good friends," Randy said as they pulled into the hotel. Katelyn didn't say anything just shrugged her shoulders as the valet opened her door.

"Thank you for the ride. I will be seeing you around," Katelyn said as he joined her.

"Anytime you need a ride Katy just ask. Do you want to get a drink?" Randy took the chance asking.

"No thanks I'll take a rain check. I'm exhausted want to get some sleep. Good night Randy," she gave him one last smile before entering the hotel. He watched her go feeling something he had never felt before tug at him.

* * *

><p>Randy went to his hotel room changing into his swimsuit deciding to take a late night swim. Randy walked along the moonlit beach before going into the ocean diving under the waves. He swam for awhile feeling the tension leaving his body till he needed to take a break and headed back towards the beach.<p>

"Hi Randy," Katelyn's sweet voice froze him for a second before he turned seeing her drop a bag near his things.

"Hey there, I thought you were going to bed," he waded through the water towards her as she took off her shirt revealing a sexy red bikini making him swallow hard.

"I was planning to but I couldn't sleep. I decided to exhaust myself more then hopefully my mind will stop," she frowned thinking about something or someone else for a minute.

"Yeah, I know what you mean had many nights like that," he smiled down at her realizing for the first time she was a lot shorter without heels making Randy laugh.

"What is so funny?" she looked at him with amusement.

"Well you seemed pretty tall now I realize you are quite a bit shorter then me. You must have been wearing very high heels," he grinned making her shake her head.

"I'm not that short, I'm 5'6. You're making me feel like a munchkin," she started to laugh.

"You're a very cute munchkin. Wade is very lucky to have you. You two seem happy," Randy followed her as she waded out into the water.

"Yeah we are," her light blue eyes met Randy's for a moment and he saw a glimpse of sadness again before she blinked it away. She was about to say something else when a wave came knocking her off balance right into Randy's strong arms. He held her against him as an awkward silence formed between them, "Sorry about that," she softly said.

"Its ok no harm," slowly he moved his arm from around her waist as another wave pressed her against him again. Randy smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He swept her up in his arms and went into the deeper calmer water.

"What are you doing? Put me down?" she gave him a shocked look.

"Relax Katy just having some fun," he slowly put her down keeping an arm securely around her waist.

"I'm ok you can let me go," she protested pushing away from him.

"I won't bite Katy," he whispered in her ear. "Are you worried Wade will see us?"

"I'm not worried about him. It's me that is uncomfortable," she looked up into his eyes.

"Why? I'm only trying to help tire you out with some good harmless wet fun," he splashed her suddenly.

"That's not funny Randy," she tried not to smile.

"I bet dunking you would be really funny. Want to see if I can?" he grinned wrapping his other arm around her waist squeezing her tightly.

"I don't want to see anything," she tried to wiggle free.

"Ok Katy, if you can get free I will behave no dunking, splashing, or tossing you," Randy grinned.

"More games?" she rolled her eyes.

"You love games with me you just won't admit it," he tightened his grip on her pulling her against his body. "Come on Katy get free," he teased her loosen his embrace enough to let her wriggle freely before wrapping her up again.

"You're so unfair," she tried to break his hold.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Odds are all in your favor. You're bigger and stronger," she stopped squirming.

"Hmm you're right, so let's play a fair game," he smirked releasing her keeping a firm hold on her hand. "You have three tries to push me into the water. You win I owe you one favor anything you want. You lose you owe me. Deal?" he searched her pretty eyes illuminated by the moonlit as she shook her head no. "Oh I get it still think its unfair," his lips formed in a devilish grin as he kneeled down in the water. "Now I'm a munchkin like you," he said making her laugh. "Come on you know you want to dunk me for that comment."

"Fine Randy let's play," she shook her head not believing what she was about to do.

"I'm ready come get me," Randy let her hand go motioning for her to come get him. Katelyn thought for a moment trying to come up with the best way to knock him off balance into the water. "Come on Katy take your best shot," he stared at her till she came towards him. She tried timing her first attempt to push him with a wave coming. She had no luck as he didn't budge just watched her with a cocky look on his face. She tried moving behind him and pulling him down into the water with her but he stayed strong. Suddenly an idea came to her mind as she moved back in front of him.

"Last try Katy," he said as she looked over at the waves coming trying to pick the perfect one hoping her idea would work. She shifted her eyes to his and as the wave approached she ran her fingers along his sides getting the reaction she wanted seeing him trying not to squirm. She tickled him more as the wave hit knocking him off balance into the water. Randy grabbed onto to Katelyn taking her with him. They were both laughing as they surfaced. "Talk about unfair. Should have banned tickling?" Randy kept a hold of her hand pulling her back towards the beach.

"You'll have to remember that for next time," she giggled.

"You won, so what do you want?" he asked as she grabbed a towel drying off.

"Can I save my favor for later?"

"Sure Katy," Randy smiled liking that she had mentioned next time and she was saving the favor for a later time. Randy toweled off stealing glances at Katelyn. When she yawned, he knew he had to let her go and get some sleep. "Come on I'll walk you back before Wade starts worrying where you are. I think you'll sleep now."

"You're right he is probably back. I'm exhausted going to sleep like a baby," she smiled grabbing her stuff.

"Anytime you have trouble sleeping give me a call. We can play games till you're exhausted."

"Thank you Randy. You were right I like playing games with you," she admitted feeling her cheeks turn red after she did.

"I'm always right," he gave her a cocky smile making her laugh.

"Remember no cocky Randy around me," she nudged him as they neared the hotel.

"I forgot," he winked at her.

"Thank you again Randy. I hope you have a good night," she waved goodbye as they entered the lobby.

"You too Katy," Randy watched her go towards the elevators leading to her room. When she disappeared, he pushed the button for his elevator. He was staring into space thinking about her when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned surprised to see Katelyn again. "Are you ok?"

"Do you want to go running with me in the morning around 7? I hate running alone and Wade always goes to the gym with Chris first thing in the morning. I heard you run everyday," she asked right away feeling like she had to before her mind took over and she didn't.

"Katy, I do run. I'll meet you at 7 here in the lobby," Randy smiled making her relax some.

"Cool thanks. Good night again," she hurried away as Randy watched her go feeling a warmth in his cold heart he wasn't used to feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Katelyn opened the door to her room surprised to find the lights were off.

"Wade?" she called out getting no response. She went through the suite finding it just how she had left it. She picked up her cell seeing there was a text from Kelly looking for Chris. Katelyn quickly typed a message letting Kelly know Wade was still out too. She tossed the phone on the night stand knowing calling Wade was a waste of time he never answered when he was out drinking. She took a shower checking her phone one more time surprised to see a message from Randy thanking her for her card and wishing her a good night.

"Mr. Orton, you are definitely not the person I thought you were," she said texting him back good night. She climbed into bed hoping sleep would come quickly so she wouldn't think about Wade's hesitation about them moving in together.

Katelyn was half asleep when she heard the door open followed by rustling around a few hours later. She rolled on her side watching Wade stagger in. He stripped down to his underwear getting into bed wrapping his arm around her.

"You still awake beautiful," he whispered against her hair.

"Sort of," she turned to face him trying not to make a sour face from smell of beer and cigars. "Did Chris and you go to a cigar lounge again?"

"Yes darling, only go to clubs when you're with me. Chris and I got involved in a poker game had lots of fun," his speech slurred slightly as his eyes drooped.

"Get some sleep handsome, you can tell me about it in the morning," she kissed his cheek. He nodded ok rolling over on his back pulling her against him. She rested her head against his chest. She waited till she heard him snoring deeply before getting out of bed and heading to the couch to sleep not able to stand the smell.

* * *

><p>Katelyn tossed and turned on the couch till around six when she finally gave up on sleep. She went into the bedroom to change into her workout clothes. Wade's alarm on his cell started to go off making her jump. She glanced over at him seeing he was out cold. She grabbed his phone turning it off.<p>

"Hey handsome, wake up," she caressed his face gently shaking him. He didn't respond till she shook him harder for a few minutes.

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he opened his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine and nothing is wrong. Your alarm went off. Did you have plans with Chris to work out?"

"Yeah, I'm not going too tired. Can you let him know?" he sleeply asked as his eyes stared to shut again.

"Sure big guy, I'll call him then I'm going for my run," she kissed his forehead.

"Ok Katy I'll be here when you get back. I love you baby," Wade kissed her before rolling onto his side falling back to sleep. Katelyn picked up her cell calling Chris.

"Hey, bet you didn't sleep much either. I hate when they go to those stupid cigar lounges. Your brother reeked like a brewery. I made him sleep on the sofa," Kelly answered his phone right away starting her complaining.

"You know those two when we don't go the cigar lounges are first on their list for hanging out. Wade is still sleeping it off so he won't be working out this morning."

"Chris isn't moving either. Maybe we should go with them from now on."

"We will figure it out next time they go out. I'll give you a call later. I'm going to take a run on the beach."

"Ok, call me when you get back maybe we can wake the bums up for a late breakfast," Kelly suggested.

"Cool, I'll be in touch. Bye Kelly," she hung up quickly pulling her hair up into a ponytail seeing it was three minutes to seven. She hurried out the door. The moment the elevators door opened to the lobby she saw Randy sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. A smile formed as she approached him and he put the paper down checking his watch.

"Good morning Katy, you are two minutes late," he grinned.

"Good morning, better late then not showing up," she commented back making him nod in agreeement.

"True, so how did you sleep?" he asked as they headed out towards the beach.

"Next question please," her smile turned to a frown.

"Why won't you answer my first question?" he stopped her as they neared the beach.

"I didn't get much sleep. You got your answer can we run now?" she snapped not wanting to talk about why she didn't sleep.

"Sure Katy, don't get moody towards me I didn't do anything," Randy dropped the subject seeing the way she tensed and her tone changed. He gave her a hurt look before starting to slowly jog.

"I'm sorry for getting bitchy," she caught up to him jogging at his side.

"Its ok," Randy glanced at her for a moment. "So why didn't you sleep?"

"Wade came in around 2. He was at a cigar lounge. I can't stand the smell of cigars so I slept on the couch," she said as Randy tried to hide the delight he felt when he heard she slept alone.

"He should've been the one sleeping on the couch. Are you sure you feel up to a run?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she quickened her pace not wanting to talk about Wade anymore. Randy matched her pace. They ran for an hour not talking much. Randy slowed their pace down halfway back to the hotel.

"Are you in a rush?" he asked stopping. She shook her head no knowing Wade needed a few more hours to sleep the booze off. Randy smiled sitting down on the sand patting the spot next to him. "Are you going back home after Raw?"

"Yes, I have to check in on things at work."

"Is Wade going with you?"

"He has some promotional work to do then he will come see me. Why?" she asked stretching her legs.

"Just curious, I want to get to know my new friend better," he smirked looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing over the break?"

"I'm going to visit my family been a few weeks since I stopped to see them been busy with work. Will you be traveling with Wade next week?"

"I'm not sure I have to see how far a long I get with orders."

"Do you mind if I keep in touch till I see you again?" Randy asked searching her eyes.

"I don't mind. I still can't believe I'm hanging out with you. You are so different than what I thought."

"You give me no reason to act like a jerk. Just different with you don't know why," Randy shrugged looking away from her at the ocean.

"If people see how nice you're being to me going to ruin your reputation."

"I don't give a damn what others think."

"Do you care what I think?" she softly asked surprising herself for asking what she was thinking. Randy turned looking into her eyes again.

"I do care Katy," he answered without thinking. "We should head back to the hotel," Randy felt uncomfortable he didn't like letting anyone in and he just let his guard down with her without any hesitation. .

"Are you ok?" she asked when he offered his hand pulling her up.

"Yeah," he put on his sunglasses not wanting her to see how much she was getting to him. They walked in silence back to the hotel. Katelyn felt the shift in his mood and didn't understand why. The cold expression on his face bothered her. She wanted to say something but bite her tongue. When they neared the hotel, Katelyn grabbed his arm taking him by surprise. She couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Randy, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I had no right to ask you that question," she said wishing she could see his eyes behind the sunglasses.

"You didn't upset me," he insisted.

"Really?" she reached up taking his sunglasses off seeing the pain in his eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not Katy," he grabbed the sunglasses putting them back on.

"Yes, you are when you're ready to admit it come find me," she walked off leaving him speechless. He felt the pull to go after her but he fought it.

"Women are nothing but trouble," Randy mumbled under his breathe storming into the lobby. He froze when he saw her getting on the elevator. Her eyes met his and the sadness he saw made the pull stronger. "Damn it you're not going to get to me Katy. You're not free and I don't want drama with Barrett. What the hell was I thinking trying to be friends with her?" he looked away fighting the feelings he never felt before begging him to be unleashed.

{Thank you for the reviews really appreciate them}


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Katelyn took her frustration with Randy out on the hotel room door slamming it closed as she entered the room.

"Whoa, what's got you fired up? Are you mad at me for last night?" Wade asked taking her by complete surprise. She had expected to find him still sleeping not sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm not mad at you. I made the mistake of checking work email in the elevator got annoyed," she quickly responded saying first thing that came to mind.

"Babe, stop getting upset you always make the deadlines. You worry too much," he reached out taking her hand pulling her on to his lap hugging her tight. "Anything I can do to relax you?"

"Just hold me," she whispered nestling against him.

"Everything will be ok Katy," he kissed her forehead caressing her back. He kept a tight hold on her feeling her slowly relax against him after a few minutes. His cell starting to ring made her slightly pull away from him. He checked who was calling showing her it was Chris. "Chris called woke me up while you were gone. He wants us to go to breakfast with Kelly and him then after we can take a walk on the beach before packing up. You feel up for that?"

"Sure, I just need a quick shower then we can meet them," she said as he answered the phone. "I'll be right back," she headed into the bedroom while Wade started talking with Chris about leaving for San Diego in the afternoon.

Katelyn showered and changed into her bikini from the night before. As she was finishing her makeup, her mind started to wander to how much fun she had with Randy in the ocean. She couldn't stop the smile from forming. She closed her eyes for a moment hearing his laugh remembering how tightly he held onto her. She opened her eyes letting out a deep sigh grabbing her light blue sundress sliding it on.

"What is wrong with me? I have to stop thinking about him. I have to concentrate on my relationship with Wade and figure out where it is going," she said to her reflection forcing thoughts of Randy away along with her smile.

* * *

><p>Katelyn tried her best to pay attention to the conversation during breakfast. Every time she did get lost in her thoughts she would feel Chris's stare. He kept giving her the are you ok look and she would wink reassuring him everything was fine. The moment Wade went to pay the bill and Kelly excused herself to go finish packing. Chris swiftly moved sitting next to Katelyn.<p>

"What's up space cadet?" he asked looking into her eyes seeing something was weighing heavy on her mind.

"Nothing just tired."

"Ha-ha very funny, let's try this again with a more direct question," Chris knew his sister too well. "Did Wade and you solve the living situation?"

"No, he isn't sure what he wants. He makes me feel like I'm the one pushing him when he keeps bringing up us moving in together then getting cold feet. He confuses me so much lately," Katelyn softly sighed glancing at Wade. "I keep telling him I just don't want to renew my lease then have to break it when he decides a few months down the line he is comfortable with us moving in together."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Please don't I'll…," she stopped feeling like someone was watching her. She looked up right into Randy's eyes. She felt her breathe catch in her throat as she held his stare for a few moments. He started to come towards her then stopped shaking his head giving her one last confused look before walking out of the restaurant.

"What the hell? Is he still pissed at you for making him lose that bet?" Chris asked confused by the way Randy was acting towards his sister.

"Huh? What?"

"What's going on with Randy?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she pushed back her chair wanting to end the conversation.

"That was something. I'll just go ask Randy," Chris stood making Katelyn jump up grabbing his arm.

"No please don't Chris," she pleaded with her eyes. "I went running with Randy this morning we had a misunderstanding nothing to worry about."

"You're friends with Randy now?" Chris gave her a weird look.

"He gave me a ride back here last night. I remembered hearing he runs every morning so I asked to run with him instead of running alone. Is something wrong with that?"

"Katy, you should find a better running buddy. Randy is trouble you don't need. What misunderstanding did you two have? Should I be worried?" Chris gave her a concerned look.

"It was just silly misunderstanding about the way he acts sometimes. Nothing to worry about I can handle Randy."

"I am worried but we will talk about it another time," Chris said ending the conversation when he saw Wade returning. "Thank you for breakfast. How about leaving in two hours for San Diego?"

"Sounds good gives us time for a walk," Wade took Katelyn's hand as they left the restaurant.

"See you guys later," Chris gave his sister one last concerned look before heading to the elevators. Wade gently tugged Katelyn towards the door leading out to the beach. They walked in silence for a few minutes till Katelyn stopped putting her bag down.

"I brought towels just in case we get wet," she said making him shake his head.

"We won't need them taking a walk not a swim silly girl. Does it look like I'm dressed to go swimming?" he glanced down at his dark blue button up shirt and black khaki shorts.

"Hmmm I did come dressed for it," she took off her dress showing him her bikini. "Now to get you ready," she stepped closer to him undoing the buttons on his shirt taking it off of him dropping it on top of her dress. She ran her fingers down his chest till he gently grabbed her hands.

"I'm not in mood for swim. You can have my shirt but can't give you my shorts unless this is a nude beach," he grinned making her laugh. He leaned down kissing her deeply. "I'll gladly give them to you when we get back to the room," he whispered against her lips.

"I'll hold you to that," she said taking his hand leading him towards the water's edge.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch last night," he said taking her by surprise.

"How did you know I slept on the couch?"

"I woke up alone silly girl. I went searching for you found you on couch. I forgot you can't stand the cigar smell sorry babe," he squeezed her hand.

"It's ok Wade."

"It isn't ok. I want to wake up with you by my side not on the couch so no more cigar lounges when we travel together. You are going to keep traveling with me right?"

"Yes unless work prevents that," she stopped looking up into his eyes.

"How about hiring more help so you can travel with me all the time?" he asked caressing her face.

"We will see big guy," she stepped away from him not understanding how he easily asked her about traveling with him then would throw walls up about them moving in together. She waded out into the water trying to settle the turmoil inside of her before she said the wrong thing.

"Come back here," Wade called after her.

"Hmmm how about you come get me," she looked back at him playfully splashing water in his direction.

"Not funny Katy told you I'm not in the mood to get wet."

"All I did was splash you its not like I dragged you in the water with me," she said making him shake his head as she walked back towards him. "I was just tying to have some fun no harm in that."

"Silliness is for kids. I'm not into games and you know that," he said giving her a disapproving look.

"How dare you give me that look? You do like toying with my heart so don't say you're not into games. One minute you're talking about not wanting to move in then in next breathe you're worried about me traveling with you and waking up beside me. You're the master of the game of confusion," she let the words going through her mind slip through her lips without a second thought.

"Excuse me for being cautious, I've been married already. I know what a nightmare settling down can turn into. It's not a game for me. I love you but you will not force me into another hellish situation," Wade fired back staring down into her eyes.

"Damn it I'm not trying to force you into anything! You keep starting these ideas," she yelled making other people around look at them.

"You're acting like a brat. This is not the place or time for this discussion. I'll be packing when you feel like being an adult join me," Wade said before putting his sunglasses on storming back towards the hotel.

Katelyn refused to go after him. She turned away heading back to where her bag was. She slipped her sundress back on and put her sunglasses on hiding the tears glistening in her eyes as she slowly sat down on her towel. She let out a trouble sighed as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away refusing to let anyone see her sadness. She was so distracted she didn't notice Randy sitting on a blanket close enough to have heard what had happened between Wade and her. Her sadness touched him deep inside and as much as he tried to fight it he cared about her. He sat watching her wishing he could hear the thoughts going through her mind as she stared out into the ocean. When she stood up gathering her things, he quickly threw a towel over his head grabbing a book hoping she wouldn't see him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even look around as she headed back to the hotel. Randy followed her from a distance making sure she returned safely to the hotel. She suddenly stopped outside the hotel entrance making him freeze till he saw her reach into her bag pulling out her ringing phone. She started to nervously pace as she listened to the person on the other end.

"I'll catch a flight and be there as soon as can to help, don't panic. I can handle running the store and getting the alterations done don't worry. Just shut the shop down for the day and I'll be there tomorrow to open it back up," Katelyn said loud enough for Randy to hear as she headed into the hotel. Randy watched her go deciding in that moment that he was not going to stay away from Katelyn that he had to find out why she stirred such strong emotions in him. He smiled thinking of the perfect way to spend some time with her without Wade being around.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Katelyn had managed a few hours of light sleep on her flight back home. Her mind and nerves were getting the best of her. Wade didn't say a word when she told him she had to go home right away to deal with work since her staff at the store had all come down with the stomach flu. Their normal endless kisses and hugs goodbye was replaced with polite goodbyes and Katelyn slamming the hotel room door on her way out. There was no check in call or texts to Wade when she arrived home.

She had stopped briefly at home to drop off her things and change before heading to her store. Katelyn felt slightly overwhelmed as she opened the store knowing she would be the only one to handle everything. She right away got to work on the dresses. Every time she started to sew another customer would enter the shop for most of the morning and afternoon. As the hours soared away she was starting to have worries that she wouldn't be able to get things done like she had hoped. She had just sat down again when she heard the bell on the door go off.

"I'm coming," she called out carefully putting one of the wedding gowns back on the rack. She hurried towards the front surprised to see Randy looking around her shop. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a show tonight?"

"My shoulder is sore taking a few days off to rest it. Don't you remember you gave me your card? I brought my sister Amy to look around since heard Wade telling people you had returned home for work."

"Randy, I really don't have time for games. If you brought your sister than where is she?" she deeply sighed looking up into his eyes trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Amy and my mom will be right in. They stopped at the coffee shop next door," Randy said noticing how on edge she was. "Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm the only one here and I can't get anything done. Why would you bring your sister all the way to Tampa for a wedding dress? Don't you live in Missouri or something?"

"I'm in between places. Amy lives in St. Petersburg."

"I need to get back to work. If you sister is…," she was cut off by the door opening again.

"Katelyn, I would like you to meet my sister Amy and my mom Beth," Randy introduced the two women ignoring the look of surprise on Katelyn's face that he was telling the truth.

"It's nice to meet you. Randy told me you can help with my dream wedding dress and later the bridesmaids dresses," Amy shook her hand looking around excitedly at all the gowns.

"I will definitely try my best. Feel free to take a look around I'll be right back," Katelyn excused herself heading to the back of the store. She took a deep breathe trying to gain her composure after giving Randy a hard time when he was telling the truth.

"See I'm not a liar," Randy said stepping into her work room.

"You surprised me again you really are different from that jerk I met at the club," she smirked making him sigh.

"Hey we have an agreement no more mention of the club," he reminded her closing the distance between them as she nodded in agreement. "Katy, I have to be honest with you my main reason for coming here isn't my sister. You said to come find you when I was ready to talk about what happened on our run. Well I don't know if I'm ready but I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk again and you were right I did get upset. Can you forgive me?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth. You didn't have to come here to apologize you could have called."

"I couldn't do this over the phone," he moved wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a strong embrace taking her by complete surprise. "I'm truly sorry Katy didn't mean to upset you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks again Randy," she softly said pulling away from him. "Let's not keep your family waiting, we can talk later," she motioned for him to follow her back to help his sister. Randy made himself comfortable in one of the chairs near the dressing room while Katelyn helped his sister find a few dresses to try on. Randy noticed how well the conversation just flowed between Amy, his mom, and Katelyn. It took about an hour and trying on quite a few dresses till Amy found her perfect dress beaming with happiness as she twirled around in front of the mirrors.

"Thank you Randy for bringing me here," Amy hugged him.

"You look beautiful," Randy smiled delighted his sister was so happy.

"It will only need a few alterations. I'll make them then call you in for another fitting then a week before the wedding another fitting just in case have to make any last minute changes," Katelyn said grabbing her sewing basket. "Come on to the back can pin it then you can change." Katelyn helped Amy with the long train as Randy watched after them never taking his eyes from Katelyn.

"You really like her," Randy's mom said making him shake his head.

"She's just a friend," Randy looked at his Mom.

"I've seen that look quite a few times its how your father looks at me and how Robert looks at Amy. You can't fool me. I like her I think she would be good for you."

"She has a boyfriend so drop it," Randy sat back down in the chair.

"I'll drop it for now but have a feeling I'll be seeing more of Katelyn," she smirked making Randy shake his head more. Silence filled the shop as his Mom browsed the dresses and Randy sat quietly thinking about Katelyn.

"Katelyn, thank you for everything we will see you for the next fitting. Amy and I have some more shopping to do but I asked Randy to take you out to dinner to thank you for us," Randy's mom said taking Randy by surprise.

"That's very nice but I have to finish two dresses being picked up shortly," Katelyn glanced over at the clock seeing she didn't have much time left.

"Randy can keep you company and take you when you're done. He has nothing better to do," Amy spoke up realizing what her Mom was up too. "I'll see you soon Katelyn. I will be back with my bridesmaids. Thank you for everything," Amy hugged Katelyn then turned to her brother giving him a big smile. "Be nice to her Randy," she hugged him ignoring the what the hell look he gave her.

"Thanks again looking very forward to seeing you again," Randy's mom hugged her leaving Katelyn speechless as Randy's mom hugged Randy then started whispering to Amy as they left the store. Katelyn stared at Randy seeing he was just as surprised as her by how friendly his family had been with their goodbyes and leaving him behind to take her to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Katelyn took a deep breathe deciding to just let Randy stay then go to dinner instead of debating it. She could feel his nerves and tension as he looked from her to the door trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on its ok, you can stay," she smiled motioning for him to follow her to the back.

"Sorry about my family," he said as she grabbed the dress she had been working on.

"Your Mom and sister are very nice. I don't mind your company. I just hope you don't get bored," Katelyn picked back up finishing the hem on the dress.

"Is there anything I can do to help," he asked pulling up a chair sitting across from her.

"Feel like finding a needle in a haystack?" she asked trying not to laugh at the confused expression that crossed his face.

"Care to explain."

"The dress over there needs a button on the sleeve. During the last fitting the bride to be said it popped off I looked for it all over the dressing rooms couldn't find it," Katelyn grabbed a big jar of buttons handing it to him. "Want to find one that matches?"

"Sure Katy," he went over taking a close look at the remaining buttons while she turned up the stereo filling the room with music. Randy started his search while Katelyn worked on the first dress. He couldn't help stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. A few times she caught his admiring stare and just smiled continuing her sewing.

"Bingo," Randy exclaimed after searching for awhile.

"You have perfect timing just finished this dress," she hung the first dress back on the hook.

"Anything else I can do?" Randy asked as she took button from him.

"No, I just need to sew this on," she glanced at the clock. "It won't be long till the dresses are picked up."

"Then you can decide where I'm taking you for dinner and don't even try to say no or another time. I'm not dealing with the wrath of my mom or sister," Randy smiled moving his chair closer to her. "You look exhausted. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Not really I can never sleep well on planes and there was no time to sleep when got home just came here," she stayed focus making sure she put the button back precisely in the right spot.

"I won't keep you out too late tonight so you can catch up on sleep," Randy sat back watching her work. The door chime made Katelyn jump followed by the voice of the bride picking up the dress with the missing button calling Katelyn's name.

"Shoot that's the bride for this dress. I think I mixed up the pickup times," Katelyn felt her stomach knot.

"Relax, how long do you need?" Randy asked.

"If I can stop freaking out will take me less than 5 minutes," Katelyn tried to steady her shaky hand.

"I'll get you the time," Randy took her hand. "I want you to just concentrate on getting this done and trust me to handle your customer. Can you do that?" he held her hand tight searching her tired eyes.

"Yes Randy," she softly responded.

"Good, I'll see you out front in a bit," he slowly let her hand go giving her a wink and smile before heading to the front. Katelyn felt the knot in her stomach turn into fluttering butterflies. She softly sighed ignoring the butterflies concentrating on securing the button to the dress. It didn't take her long to finish up and make sure the dress looked perfect. She carefully carried it out front smiling when she heard Randy telling her customer how his sister had found the perfect wedding dress there too. Randy stayed close by while Katelyn let the bride do a final inspection of the dress. Her next customer showed up as she was finishing up with the first customer. Randy quickly went into the back grabbing the other dress and showed the next customer to a dressing room. It wasn't long before both customers left happily with their dresses.

"Thank you Randy so much," Katelyn said as she flipped the open sign to close and locked up the front door.

"I'm glad I could help and even happier you trusted me," he smiled. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes definitely," she turned off the lights motioning for him to follow her to the back entrance. She grabbed her phone glancing at the screen not surprised to see there were no calls or texts from Wade. "What kind of food are you in the mood for?" she asked as they left the store.

"I'm not picky anywhere you like."

"There is a really good steakhouse close by we can go there. Did you come with your family or drive yourself here?" she asked as she unlocked her car.

"They picked me up from the hotel. Hope you don't mind giving me a lift back there after dinner."

"Well that depends on how you behave Mr. Orton, if you're good I'll drop you off," she smiled at him making warmth fill him.

"Good hmmm have to think about that," he laughed getting in the car. Katelyn couldn't stop smiling as she slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>The steakhouse wasn't crowded and they were seated quickly at a cozy table for two in a section where there were only two other couples. Katelyn felt butterflies start fluttering again when she caught Randy stealing a glance at her as they looked over the menus.<p>

"So am I behaving so far?" Randy asked after the waiter took their orders.

"Yes being very good, keep it up you'll have a ride," she smiled looking into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a few questions about your relationship with Wade or will that get me on the naughty list?" he saw the glimmer of sadness flash in her eyes at the mention of Wade's name.

"You can ask if I don't want to answer I'll tell you and no worries of being put on the list," she softly said looking away from him.

"Fair enough," Randy took a sip of his beer thinking of how to ask her things without letting on he heard her argument with Wade. "Simple question are you two thinking of settling down?"

"Ha-ha you and even I think that is simple question but that's a dreaded complicated question for Wade," she blurted the words out without thinking. "I'm sorry shouldn't have said that," she blushed.

"Katy, relax I'm not here to judge you. I just want to get know you and what you're going through," Randy reached out caressing her rosy cheek for a moment. "I want to be your friend. You open up to me and I'll open to you, no judging one another. We are comfortable with one another lets just enjoy the comfort and the trust we are building. Sound good?"

"It does. I am enjoying getting to know you," she smiled.

"I wasn't going to tell you but I want to start this friendship right with no secrets. I heard your argument with Wade. I took time off to not only apologize for the way I acted but to make sure you were ok. I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the shop," he said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"You were at the beach?" she asked.

"I was getting some sun heard arguing and it was you two. Are you angry?"

"No Randy, I think the whole beach heard our argument. Thank you for being honest with me. You didn't have to come here you could have called to check on me," she softly spoke feeling her cheeks turning redder.

"I wouldn't have been satisfied with a phone call. I needed to see you were ok. I noticed you try very hard to keep your sadness and hurt deep inside eventually it will explode out of you," Randy said knowing very well how bottled emotions never stayed that way.

"Those hurt confused feelings did explode," Katelyn deeply sighed, "Wade has been playing the let's settle down game for while it's been killing me inside. When he got mad at me for a silly splashing game just lost it," she shared with him making Randy beam with happiness.

"Splashing game?"

"I got upset with him expressing he wanted me to travel with him but the moving in he keeps stalling on. I tried to forget about my sadness and have fun. I splashed him hoping he would join me for a swim or at least splash back instead of fun turned into argument," she rubbed her tired eyes feeling the tears starting to build up.

"Katy, he shouldn't toy with you like that. Do you want to keep talking about it or forget about?"

"I'm tired let's just enjoy dinner and another day you can be my ear, ok?" she asked making him smile.

"I'll be your ear, shoulder, whatever you need anytime in return you can be mine. Deal?" he held out his hand to her.

"I'm looking forward to seeing more of this side of you Randy. We have a deal," she shook his hand. Randy slowly let go of her hand as their dinner arrived. The conversation flowed naturally between them as Katelyn told Randy about other restaurants and places around Tampa. On the drive back to Randy's hotel, Katelyn showed him where some of the places were she had mentioned. When they pulled up to his hotel a silence grew between them for the first time in hours.

"Thank you for dinner and bringing your sister to my shop," Katelyn broke the quiet.

"No problem anytime," Randy turned to face her. "I'm in no rush to head out of town. Would you be interested in going to breakfast or lunch tomorrow?"

"I may have to run the shop alone again," she said as Randy prepared for her to shoot him down. "Would dinner be ok if I have to work?"

"Sure, let me know in the morning," Randy leaned over kissing her cheek. "Have a good night Katy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Randy," Katelyn smiled as he left her car giving her another wave before entering the hotel. She felt the butterflies going strong as she thought about how much she looked forward to seeing him again tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Katelyn arrived at the shop early getting all the dresses scheduled for pickups ready and organizing the dressing rooms. She was about to open for the day when she heard a knock on the door. She hurried to the front slowly her step when she saw Wade through the window nervously pacing.

"Hey," she softly said opening the door.

"Hi, we need to talk. I meant to get here earlier before the shop opened but my flight was delayed. This conversation could not happen over the phone," Wade brushed past her.

"We can talk in the back. First pickup isn't for an hour and it's normally slow in the mornings," she said as they entered the work room.

"This shouldn't take long," Wade's tone was cold as he plopped down into a chair looking at her with his tired blood shot eyes. "Your childish outburst the other day has really screwed me up. I can't think straight. I was off during my matches. I never thought you would act like that."

"Excuse me for getting tired of the let's commit let's not game. You love toying with me. This is just another game you're going to keep saying how my outburst made you so miserable till I apologize. Also once again you are only thinking of yourself, not caring that I was upset too trying not to cry every time thought of you. You play and play with my heart well now your stupid games have finally broke it Wade," she glared at him.

"Well guess what Katelyn you don't have to worry about games anymore," he stood up towering over her. "Thanks to your behavior, I've made my decision we are over!"

"Perfect decision, get the hell out!" she motioned towards the door feeling anger coarsing through her veins keeping the sadness from taking over. Wade stood there for a moment as the icy coldness left his eyes and surprised confusion filled them.

"Seriously you want me to leave? You don't want to try to change my mind? You don't love me enough to try to convince me to work things out?" Wade rapidly fired the questions at her.

"You broke up with me thinking I would beg you to stay together?" she stared at him in disbelief. "You really do love sick twisted mind games. Get out before I call the police to have you escorted out!" she went to the front door flinging it open.

"Calm down let's talk this out. I'm sleep deprived and not thinking straight. I should have never broke up with you," he tried to touch her and she pushed him away.

"Wade, I'm not joking get out. This is the last time I'm telling you nicely before I make the call," she slid her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Ok give me your house key. I'll go to your place and take a nap we can talk when you get home," Wade put out his hand.

"You can go find a hotel. I'll pack up anything you left at my place and text you when you can pick it up from the driveway. Like I said you made a perfect decision get out of my store and out my life now!" she yelled trying not to shake as sadness tried to win over the anger.

"I made a very wrong decision I love you. I'll give you time to calm down. I'll call you tonight," Wade said walking out of the store. She didn't say another word just slammed the door heading into one of the dressing rooms. She sunk to the floor burying her face into her hands letting the tears she was holding back flow. She cried for a few minutes trying to get back under control. The jingling of the bell on the door made her jump. "I should have locked the door so Wade couldn't come back," she thought listening to footsteps out in the shop. She slowly stood back up trying to control her shaking as she prepared herself for facing Wade again.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she came out of the dressing room. She heard a noise coming from the front of the store. She walked towards it fighting tears. Her vision blurred for a moment and she tripped over the leg of a table. She felt strong arms go around her preventing her fall.

"Whoa Katy, are you ok?" Randy's voice made her let out a sigh of relief. She turned to face him shaking her head no. "What wrong?"

"Wade and I broke up. Please lock the door so he can't come back," she whispered.

"Ok, just settle down," he guided her over to one of the sofas. "I'll be right back," he hurried to the front door locking it putting the closed sign up. "What happened?" he returned sitting down next to her.

"Wade showed up here saying he wanted to talk. All he wanted to do was play another game," she felt the tears start to run down her cheeks. "He accused me of making him miserable. He broke up with me thinking I was going to beg him to take me back. You should have seen his face when I kicked him out. He still thinks that he will call tonight and I'll just magically want him back. I fell for his nonsense over and over," she covered her face with her hands crying. Randy watched her for a few moments feeling torn in half he wanted to comfort her while the other half of him wanted to go beat the life out of Barrett. He took a deep breathe gathering her in his arms till she buried her face in his chest. He stiffened for a moment hearing his mind screaming that he was letting her get too close too fast. He shook his head driving the thoughts away pulling her closer. "You don't have to be kind you can tell me what a fool I am," she whispered against his chest.

"Katy, you're not a fool. Barrett is an ass for the way he treated you. It's messed up he gets off on hurting you then wanting to make up," Randy ran his fingers along her cheek till she looked up at him. "You did the right thing Katy. Later doesn't have to be today I want to hear about what other things he has done to make you feel like you have been a fool. I know you're hurting but you have to pull together and get on with the day. You're giving him what he wants if you cry your whole day away. Forget about Barrett just ignore his calls. Does he have a key to your place?"

"No, thankfully never gave him one. He could show up back here. Two of the girls will be in by 1 to take over the shop but I can't leave it shut till then."

"I'll stay here with you. I'll deal with Barrett," Randy said seeing Katy was about to say something. He put a finger to her lips. "Relax not going to touch him unless he forces me too. Okay?"

"Ok thank you Randy. Why did you come to the shop this morning?"

"I was bored sitting around the hotel. I decided to stop by here and see if you needed help," he loosened his hold on her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm happy you got bored," she looked up into his eyes.

"Me too," he grinned pulling her close letting silence take over between as he held her trying to take some of her hurt away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 10

Katelyn reopened the store doing her best to forget about Wade. Randy helped her around the store keeping a watchful eye on her. Every time she got very quiet and stared into space he would gently nudge her shaking his head no. Katelyn didn't waste any time when her two employees came in to take over. She updated them while ignoring the curious looks they kept giving her about Randy. She grabbed her things motioning for Randy to follow her out back. She started rummaging through her purse as they neared her car.

"Damn it where are my keys?" she slammed her purse on the hood of her car.

"Katy, relax," Randy moved in front of her. "Take a deep breath. Can I take a look?"

She shook her head yes trying to get her emotions under control.

"I'm sorry Randy," she softly said as he searched.

"Stop apologizing there is nothing to be sorry for. Your keys were buried," he handed them to her noticing she was a little shaky. "Can we leave your car here for a few hours?"

"Yes, why?" her eyes filled with curiosity.

"My rental car is around corner. I can take you to lunch then where ever you want to go. I don't want you driving till you're completely calmed down. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, but do you mind picking up lunch and going to my place. I want to pack up Wade's things just get it done and over with. He will see my car here and not come by my place," she softly spoke.

"We can do that, come on," Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her to his car. He opened the door for her before going around to his side. "Do you care what we have for lunch?"

"Nope, there are plenty of places on the way to my place choose whatever you like."

"We will find a place," he winked at her. "How about putting your address into the gps so you can relax not worry about directions?"

"Not a bad idea since I stink at giving directions," she half smiled typing in her address. Randy patted her hand before pulling out.

* * *

><p>After they picked up sandwiches, her cell started to ring as they were walking out of the deli. She was relieved to see it was Chris calling.<p>

"Hey, did you break up with Wade?" her brother asked the moment she answered.

"He broke up with me then tried to undo it when I didn't beg him to not end it. I kicked him out of the shop," her voice trembled as she recounted what happened.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come there?" Chris asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to pack his things leave them for him. I want him out of my life," she said knowing she couldn't put up with anymore of Wade's games.

"Are you sure Katy? I can get a flight there it's not a problem," Chris couldn't control his protectiveness hearing the sadness and stress in his little sister's voice.

"I promise if I need you I'll call. I'll text you regularly to let you know I'm ok. I can handle this I'm used to his games but this one showed his true colors," she swallowed hard thinking of what a fool she had been for putting up with his commitment nonsense.

"I'll tell him to leave you alone. I'm sorry he hurt you Katy. If he starts bothering you let me know. I will check back in on you in a few hours. Maybe you should take a few days off from work and get away." Chris suggested making her shake her head no catching Randy's attention as he put the bag in the car.

"I wish I could take a mini vacation but I have too much work to do. I'll be fine. Do you mind keeping Kelly from calling me I don't feel like recounting what happened over and over."

"Sure thing kiddo, talk to you in a bit," he hung up. Katelyn felt Randy's stare as she hung up the phone.

"Are you really going to be fine?" Randy asked as she started to say yes then felt the sadness overwhelm her as the tears started to fall again. Randy didn't even think just went to her hugging her close.

"I feel like such a fool. Why does love have to hurt so much?" she whispered burying her face in his chest.

"Katy, the hurt will stop. You'll be happy again one day," his fingers suddenly under her chin surprised her as he gently pulled her chin to look at him. "Don't forget about our deal I'll be here for you to vent to, cry on, whatever your need," he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you I won't forget," she softly said feeling a mix of emotions stir. "We are not far from my place," she said looking away from him. He didn't say a word just kissed her forehead opening the car door for her. He got in taking her hand squeezing it lightly wishing he could take her sadness and pain away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"I'll let you into the garage," Katelyn hurried out of the car looking around nervously for Wade. She entered the code moving out of the way for Randy to pull the car in. The garage door shutting behind them was a comforting sound. "Come this way," she motioned for Randy to follow her into the house. "Sorry for the mess, give me a minute to clean up," she apologized for her luggage and some clothes being spread around the family room as they passed through it to get to the kitchen. Randy gently grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him to pick things up.

"Don't even worry about it. Come on sit down," Randy pulled out a chair motioning for her to sit. She looked up into his eyes and he knew right away she was going to be stubborn. "Katy, we can do this the easy or hard way your choice."

"Hard way?" her curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask.

"How about you just behave and don't worry about the hard way," he smirked patting the chair.

"It will only take a few minutes to put things away. I'll be right back," she went to pull away from his grip. He sat down pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arm tightly around her waist taking her by complete surprise.

"Randy, let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Hey you choose the hard way so deal with it," he kept a firm hold on her while she squirmed. "Go ahead tire yourself out can take a nap after lunch."

"Very funny, you're so unfair," she huffed giving up on getting free from him.

"Unfair would be if I didn't give you options," he winked at her opening a bag getting out their sandwiches handing one to her. "Eat up stubborn girl."

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked looking at him.

"Why my lap isn't comfy?" he smirked making her blush. "Just relax and trust me, I'll let you go after lunch. I don't care what your place looks like. All I care about is you chilling out."

Katelyn felt all urges to keep protesting disappear. She completely gave in opening her sandwich. Randy gently pulled her back till she was leaning against his chest. He smiled when he felt her body relax against him as they ate lunch quietly.

"Is there a lot to pack up?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"Not too much mainly clothes and a few other things. Wade is good at living out of a suitcase."

"Our line of work makes us pros at that. It's difficult to have a relationship or home life. The distance and not being home often always takes a toll," Randy said thinking of all the time he spent on the road away from home.

"Kelly and Chris seem to have the key to making it work by working and traveling together."

"Yeah, they do seem happy," he absentmindedly ran his fingers along her back sending tingling sensations through her body making it hard for her to concentrate. He felt her tense slightly and realized what he was doing. "Sorry I should help you pack his things up," he quickly moved his arm from around her waist. She stood up right away heading into the other room. Randy paused for a moment scolding himself for getting too comfortable with her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Katelyn taped up the last box of Wade's things. She looked around making sure she had gotten everything. One of Wade's coats hanging on the back of the kitchen door caught her attention. She slowly took it down right away the lingering aroma of his cologne made tears well in her eyes. She closed her eyes thinking of the times they had been happy feeling her heart ache.<p>

"Rethinking your decision?" Randy asked lightly touching her shoulder.

"No, we did have good moments together but there is no future for us," she softly said dropping the coat on top of the boxes. "Do you mind carrying them to the porch? I'll text him to come pick them up later tonight."

"I don't mind," Randy started taking them out as she sat down on a chair sending the text. It didn't take him long to put them all out of the porch. He returned finding Katelyn staring at her cell with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"See for yourself," she handed Randy her cell.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. I know you are not at the shop. I need two minutes of your time please don't deny me that." Randy read Wade's response out loud. "Does talking to him worry you or is it me being here when he comes?"

"I can handle a few minutes with Wade," she looked up into Randy's eyes. "I'm sorry he can't know you are here. I will keep him out on the porch. I need you to stay in here and out of sight."

"Thought he wasn't the jealous type? I'm just a friend helping you out."

"Randy, he won't see it that way and I don't want him trying to blame our breakup on you. Please do me a favor and keep hidden." she begged with her eyes.

"Fine, but if gets nasty with you I'm not hiding."

"That won't happen," she said hoping she was right.

"We will see," he walked away not wanting to get into an argument about what was right and wrong when it came to their friendship. "Where is my hiding spot?" he asked without turning to look at her.

"You can hide in my bedroom," she caught up stepping in front of him. "Randy, please don't be mad at me right now."

"Can I be mad at you later?" he asked taking her by surprise.

"Sure you can be mad at me from the moment Wade leaves," she looked up into his eyes.

"Ok we have a deal. Are you really going to make me hide in a closet or some other place like under your bed?"

"Hmmm let me think about it since you're going to be mad at me anyway," she smirked making him shake his head.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Katy."

"You are very amusing Mr. Orton," she grabbed the TV remote off her nightstand handing it out to him. "You can watch TV unless you really want to try to fit under my bed or in my closet."

"Thanks smart ass," he took it from her brushing his fingers against her hand. A knock on the front door made her jump and tense up. "Are you sure you're going to be ok dealing with Wade alone?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," she tried to sound confident as she walked out of the room closing the door. Randy tossed the remote on her bed turning off the lights. He quietly went to the window where he could see the porch the best from. He gently pushed it open a few inches to hear what was going on and to keep a watchful eye on Katy.

Katelyn took a deep breathe opening the front door stepping out on the porch. She looked around not seeing Wade.

"Wade?" she called out.

"I'll be right there just stay on the porch," his voice came from the driveway. She nervously swallowed when he appeared carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Really does this idiot think roses are going to fix her broke heart," Randy mumbled watching as Wade neared Katelyn.

"Thank you for seeing me. I'm sorry for what I did and said earlier," Wade softly said handing out the roses to her. She shook her head no pushing them away. "Katy, I really am sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I can't do this anymore. Your stuff should all be here. If you're missing anything text me and I'll try to find it."

"I agree we can't do this anymore," Wade said making her look at him. "You're right I have been playing games. I don't want to hurt you like that anymore. I promise no more games. I want our relationship to change," he paused slowly sinking to his knee reaching into his pocket taking out a diamond ring. "Katelyn, will you marry me?"

As the question rolled off his tongue, Katelyn felt a mix of emotions coarse through her.

Randy helplessly watched on feeling time painfully slow as he waited for her to answer Wade.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Katelyn swallowed hard trying to control all the emotions welling inside of her not sure which one was going to take control. Katelyn stepped off the porch going towards Wade. Randy couldn't take his eyes from her as she neared Wade.

"Katelyn, please answer me. Will you …," he started to ask her again when she slapped him across the face.

"Good answer Katy," Randy smirked.

"Don't you dare ask me again," she trembled letting her anger take control. "You're unbelievable asking me that question now. Do you think I'm a fool?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wade stood up rubbing his cheek. "I'm giving you what you want. I made my decision I want to marry you and settle down. I didn't ignore your outburst. I'm trying to make things right. I thought this is what you wanted."

"You're not asking because you want to. You're doing it because you want to keep our messed up relationship going."

"I want to marry you more than anything. I love you even when you act crazy like now," he said making her shake her head.

"When do you want to marry me? Are we moving in together before or after the wedding?" she asked making him tense up.

"Ha-ha she's on to your game Barrett," Randy whispered.

"Well when Wade?" she asked again needing to hear his answer.

"I was thinking in two years after I get more established at work can take plenty of time off for a long honeymoon. We can move in together after the wedding. There is nothing wrong with a long engagement," he answered making Katy stare daggers at him.

"It all sounds like another one of your games to me," Katy softly said making Wade deeply sigh.

"Katy, it gives you time to plan your dream wedding. Also gives us time for a perfect house to raise a family in. I'm trying to give you want you want. Why are you being so difficult?"

"You really want to give me what I want?" Katy asked as an idea popped in her head to end Wade's games once and for all.

"Yes darling I do. Tell me what you want," Wade looked down into her eyes.

"I want all this nonsense to end and I need to know you truly love me. Let's go to Vegas and get married right away," she said making Wade go pale.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Randy huffed stepping away from the window not believing what she had said. He shut the window not wanting to hear anymore.

"You want to get married now?" Wade stuttered nervously looking away from her.

"Yes if you truly love me shouldn't have to wait two years to get married. We can get married now."

"Don't you want a big wedding with all your family and friends?"

"Nope don't need that," she answered making him pace. "Are we heading to Vegas?"

"Darling, I know deep down you want a dream wedding not a quickie wedding. I don't want you giving up your dream. How about accept my marriage proposal and we will figure out the details soon," he held out the ring to her again.

"You're right I don't want to give up my dreams," she said making him smile. "That's why I want you to get out of my life so I can find the man that will make my dreams come true."

"Katy, I am that man. You need to give me another chance to prove it. Please darling," Wade pleaded with her.

"You're not my soul mate. You keep proving that to me over and over. Take your stuff and leave," she said feeling the tears welling in her eyes as she turned heading back inside.

"You're going to regret turning me down. You'll never find happiness without me," Wade called after her.

"I already regret ever dating you," she whispered under her breathe as she opened the door never looking back at him. She locked the door sinking to the floor against it. She let the tears go listening to Wade huff and puff as he took his things.

"Katy, you'll be begging to come back to me one day! I'll make sure to treat you the same way you are treating me!" Wade exclaimed hitting the door making her jump slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Randy heard the commotion rushing to the hallway surprised when he saw her leaning against the door with her eyes closed lightly shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" he kneeled down in front of her.

"I will be. That was very hard to deal with," she opened her eyes brushing her tears away. "I can't believe he did that."

"I'm shocked you asked him to go to Vegas," Randy said making her look up into his eyes.

"I knew he wasn't serious about marriage. I just wanted to hear his reaction to prove it."

"What if he called your bluff? Would you be on the way to Vegas right now?" Randy asked searching her eyes.

"He didn't call my bluff so it doesn't matter," she softly said closing her eyes again.

"But what if he did?" Randy asked again making her shake her head.

"Randy, please drop it," she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Fine," Randy didn't like not getting an answer but he left it alone. "Come on you can't stay by the door all night," he gently picked her up carrying her into the family room putting her down on the lounger part of the sectional couch.

"Thank you," she whispered as he sat down next to her.

"No problem, are you really going to be ok?" Randy asked reaching out wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yes, it's been a long day I just want to forget about him," she deeply sighed. "Thank you for all your help today. You don't have to stay and deal with this mess. I can take a cab tomorrow to pick up my car."

"Are you trying to nicely kick me out?" Randy asked.

"I just feel bad. I'm sure there is much better things you could be doing."

"Yeah sitting in my hotel room watching TV alone or going out to dinner alone is so much more fun than hanging out with you," he smirked. "Just relax don't worry about me if I didn't want to spend time with you. I wouldn't have shown up at the shop this morning."

"You showed up not knowing that you would have to be deal with me falling apart over a breakup," she softly said.

"Katy, please stop. Did you have something you wanted to do tonight?"

"No just feel like being lazy and forgetting about everything. I think I'm going to order pizza and watch TV. Would you like to join me?" Katelyn asked making him smile.

"As long as the pizza has extra cheese I'll stay," he winked at her.

"No worries I always order extra cheese," she grinned sliding her phone out of her pocket to place the order. Randy flipped through the channels while she ordered.

"Want to watch Just Go with it?" Randy paused on the channel it was about to start on.

"Sounds good I wanted to see it when it was in theaters but never got the chance. I had too much work to get done. I'll have to make sure I call the shop first thing in the morning. Thanks to the mess with Wade I forgot to call and see how things went today," she sighed putting her phone on the table leaning back against the couch.

"Hey you said you wanted to forget about everything so no talk of work or the jackass that hurt you," Randy gently nudged her. "You talk about either one again tonight I'll have to pinch you or something else to help you forget."

"You won't be doing anything. I'm not going to mention either for rest of night," she wiped the last tears from eyes wishing it was as easy to get rid of the heartache. She turned her attention to the movie starting.

"I bet you'll slip at some point tonight," Randy whispered making her reach out and cover his mouth.

"Be quiet, no talking during movie," she said smiling slowly moving her hand away. Randy was happy to see her smile and relax some. They watched the movie in silence for a while till the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Katelyn went to stand up surprised when Randy grabbed her arm.

"You get the drinks. Dinner is on me," Randy said standing up going to the door before she could protest. He looked out the window making sure it was the delivery guy and not Wade returning.

"Do you want water, beer, soda or wine?" Katelyn asked as he returned with the pizza.

"Beer is fine," Randy answered seeing she had set plates up on the coffee table and paused the movie.

"Here you go," she handed him a beer sitting back down next to him.

"When is the last time you had a lazy night?" Randy asked as she cut the pizza putting it on the plates.

"I can't even remember the last time. How about you?"

"Last year when I was out on injury leave had too much lazy time."

"That's when you had surgery on your shoulder right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Randy was genuinely surprised that she knew about it.

"Chris mentioned it a few times. Does your shoulder still bother you?"

"I still go to physical therapy off and on for it. It hurts sometimes but doesn't get dislocated as much as it used to. Most of the time can pop it right back in instantly pain goes away," he said watching her cringe. "What is that face for?"

"I've seen you pop it back in during a match before."

"What match?" he asked trying to think if ever even caught a glimpse of her at a show.

"It was a house show and you were in a tag team match with Adam against Paul and Shawn. You tagged out and used the post to pop it back in. I was amazed at how well you held it together not letting anyone know how much pain you were in," she softly said.

"That was a few years ago during the Rated RKO and DX feud. Nice to know you have been quietly stalking me since then," he laughed making her smile. "So have you been at other shows watching me?"

"Hmmm maybe I have, maybe I haven't," she smirked.

"I'm thinking you have," he winked at her.

"Maybe Mr. Orton," she said turning the movie back on. Randy grinned amused that she had seen him wrestle before and been at the shows. He kept stealing glances at her as they ate dinner and watched the movie. "Am I right? Have you seen me in other matches?"

"I've been to a few other shows. I also watch the shows when Chris or Wade had matches," she said Wade's name seeing a devilish smile form on Randy's lips. "Don't you dare try to pinch me," she moved away from him to the other side of the sofa.

"Relax, does it look like I'm going to do anything," he grinned finishing his pizza looking back at the movie. "Thanks for giving up your seat lots more comfy," he moved onto the lounger stretching out and getting comfortable. "Come on, I dare you to sit next to me," he patted the cushion next to him.

"No way not taking any of your dares. I'm fine over here," she said making him smile more.

"Ok chicken don't take my dare. Do you want a pillow?" he gently tossed a pillow.

"You're such a meanie," she got up moving next to him.

"I didn't hear you what am I?" he asked pausing the movie turning towards her.

"You're a …," she was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arm around her waist gently pinching her side.

"Now you can call me mean," he laughed making her shake her head. "Do you want to say his name again? I kind of like pinching you."

"Not going to give you the satisfaction of doing that ever again," she tried to move away from him feeling his arm tighten around her. "Not going to let me go?"

"Nope, want you close in case you slip again," he grinned. "I'll tell you what since you feel I was so mean to you. I'll make it up to you by letting you use me as a pillow," he said feeling her slightly tense. "Katy, don't get upset. I was trying to relax you. I'll let you go if you want me too. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he looked into her eyes for a few moments till she softly sighed resting her head against his chest nestling against him.

"Don't let me go," she whispered making him grin happily.

"I won't till you tell me too," he softly said kissing her forehead. He started the movie again reaching over turning off the light hoping she would relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Wade pulled over half way back to the hotel feeling like something wasn't right. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to understand why Katelyn wouldn't take him back.<p>

"Her car was still at the shop. Who took her back to the house?" Wade thought out loud starting the car back up heading back to Katelyn's. He pulled up across the street from the house turning off all the lights. He looked around not seeing any other car in her driveway. He was about to get out and check the garage when a pizza delivery car pulled up. Wade watched like a hawk as the guy went up to the door.

"Who in the hell is that?" Wade exclaimed noticing right away it wasn't Katelyn answering her door. "Damn it I should have changed out the front light for a brighter one like she asked me to do over and over. Calm down, maybe Chris came to look after her," he hit the steering wheel in frustration unable to make out who answered Katelyn's door in the dim light. He picked up his phone calling Chris.

"Wade, stop calling. I'm not getting involved you screwed up leave my sister alone," Chris angrily answered.

"Are you staying with Katelyn?" Wade asked right away.

"No, why are you asking?"

"I was hoping you were in town and could help me get her to talk to me," Wade lied.

"Even if I was in town I wouldn't help you. Don't call here again," Chris hung up. Wade stared at house trying to figure who would be with Katelyn. "I need a flashlight to see if there is a car in the garage," he said pulling away hoping he could find a store close by to pick one up from. He returned an hour later parking a few blocks away. Wade looked around before turning on the flashlight and shining it into the garage. "Who is with her?" he asked seeing the car and not recognizing it. He quietly opened the back gate slipping into the backyard. He saw lights on in the kitchen and family room. As he silently made his way up the back deck stairs, the light in the family room went out. Wade carefully walked across the deck to the family room window peering in. He thought he saw someone on the couch watching TV but he couldn't tell the TV light wasn't bright enough. He was about to go around the house when he heard the neighbor's dog start to bark.

"Damn it," he quickly got out of Katelyn's yard and back to his car. "I'm not leaving here till I see who is with her," Wade pulled his car back across the street keeping a close watch on the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Katelyn woke up feeling Randy's head resting against hers and his arm still tightly around her. She couldn't help smiling when she opened her eyes seeing he was holding her hand resting against his chest.

"How am I going to move without waking him?" she thought wondering if he was a light sleeper or not. "Oh well guess I'm not moving," she closed her eyes listening to his heart beating. She relaxed against him deciding she wasn't going to try to figure out why Randy made her feel so comfortable she was just going to let the moments happen. She lightly fell back asleep.

Randy slowly opened his eyes an hour later grinning when he felt Katelyn still against him. "It's not like she could have snuck away from me anyway," he thought realizing how tight his hold was on her. He slowly moved his arm trailing his fingers along her back till she stirred against him.

"Good morning Randy," she softly said.

"Good morning," he ran his fingers through your hair. "I hope I didn't hurt you," he loosened his grip on her hand.

"You didn't. I definitely wasn't getting away from you during the night," she smiled.

"Did you want to?" he curiously asked.

"No, I didn't," she softly said. "Do you want coffee?"

"I had an idea but before I get to that can you answer a question for me honestly no silly answers?"

"Sure ask away," she looked up at him.

"Would you have gone to Vegas?" he asked searching her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't have. I just wanted to see his reaction to prove he wasn't serious about marriage just playing more games," she answered him without hesitation. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Not right now, thank you for answering," he smiled feeling better that she had finally answered the question that had been bothering him for hours.

"No problem, so what is your idea?"

"If you don't have plans today, we could go out to breakfast then to the movies or beach. We can figure it out over breakfast."

"I don't have plans just have to make sure everything is ok at shop before we go," she liked the idea of spending more time with him instead of burying herself in work.

"The only catch is I have to go back to my hotel so I can get a shower and change. I was hoping you would just come with me then can go to breakfast," he looked into her eyes seeing a slight hesitation in them. "Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, give me a bit to shower and change. I'll call the shop on drive. I'll be right back," she slowly moved away him heading into bedroom. Randy leaned back against the couch listening to her rummaging around before the sound of the shower filled the room. He reached for his phone checking his emails answering the ones he needed to. He checked his calendar realizing that early tomorrow morning he would have to hit the road again. He felt a sadness he never felt before at the thought of leaving Katy.

"She is just a friend. She is just a friend," he softly whispered over and over trying to stop the feelings brewing inside of him.

"Are you talking to yourself or do you really hear voices in your head?" Katy asked as she came back into the room hearing him mumbling.

"Already being a smart ass without any coffee," he sat up smiling at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes unless you weren't finished your conversation I could give you a few more minutes alone," she teased him.

"Keep it up Katy once I have some coffee I'll get you back."

"Should I be scared Mr. Orton?" she asked as he stood up coming towards her.

"I may turn into a meanie then you'll boo hoo. I wonder if you're ticklish," he smirked making her laugh.

"Hmmm never know I may or may not be," she grinned getting her purse.

"Guess I will just have to find out soon," he said making her shake her head no as she made sure all the doors were locked up before opening the door to the garage. "Katy, can you grab a swimsuit? In case we do decide to go to the beach."

"Sure I'll be right back," Katy went back into her bedroom while Randy checked on his phone for the perfect place for them to go after breakfast. He wanted to find a place to help her relax and take her mind off Wade. "I'm ready," she returned with a bag and her spare garage opener.

"Let's get going," Randy took the bag from her opening the car door for her. He put her bag in the back putting on his sunglasses as he got into the car. She put the garage door opener on his dash hitting it open.

"I'm going to call the shop," Katy said as she took out her cell seeing missed calls and voicemails from Wade. Chris had also texted her asking if she was ok. She deleted Wade's voicemails without even listening. She quickly responded to Chris letting him know she was ok and would call him shortly. As Randy pulled out of the driveway, Katy hit the opener closing the garage door before making her call. Neither one of them noticed Wade sleeping in his rental car across the street.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Katelyn was relieved to hear everything was fine at the shop and she didn't need to come in they had everything under control for the day. She just had to make a few calls to check status on a few shipments they were waiting on to finish a few orders. She waited till they arrived at Randy's hotel and he excused himself to get a shower. She went out on his balcony overlooking the beach to make her calls. She quickly got her statuses then dialed Chris's number.

"Hey are you ok? I'm going to slap that jerk next time I see him," Kelly answered making Katelyn softly sigh. She wasn't in the mood to get into a long talk about Wade.

"I'm ok. He isn't worth your slap," she said leaning on the balcony rail.

"Where are you? Sounds like waves in the background," Kelly asked.

"I wanted to get out of the house for a bit took a drive," she said hoping Kelly would drop the subject.

"You need a vacation not a drive," Chris spoke up as she heard rustling as he took the phone from Kelly. "Has Wade been bothering you?"

"Well long story short when he came to pick up his stuff he proposed. My answer was a slap followed by my own suggestion," she said hearing Chris start to curse. "He didn't like my idea of going to Vegas and getting married right away. Once again he proved his true colors that I have been to blind to see."

"Why didn't you call me? I'm catching the next flight there. You can't be dealing with that jackass by yourself. I don't want you going back to your house till I get there. I can't believe you're just telling me now," he ranted as she heard him opening drawers and closets.

"Chris, you don't need to come here. I have everything under control. I'm not a baby. I can handle Wade. Just stay there," she raised her voice catching Randy's attention as he came out of the shower.

"I'm packing and will be on my way shortly Katelyn. We are not arguing about this," Chris sternly said making her hit the balcony rail in frustration. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back from the rail.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"Chris, I don't need you to come here please listen to me," Katelyn said so Randy would know what was going on.

"Why? You shouldn't be alone. What if he shows up again and you can't handle it? If Wade hurts you, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I'm coming that's it," Chris yelled making her shake her head no. She swallowed hard looking back at Randy.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to him. "What if I'm not alone?" she softly asked making Randy deeply sigh as he realized why she had said sorry. He wasn't ready for Chris to know he was hanging out with his sister but he understood her reasoning behind telling him.

"You better explain that question now," Chris said as she heard nothing but silence on his side.

"A friend has been with me since Wade showed up at my shop. I wasn't alone when Wade came by last night if he would have tried to hurt me I'm sure my friend would have stopped him," she said making Randy tighten his hold on her.

"You know damn well I would have killed him," Randy whispered in her ear making butterflies flutter crazily inside her.

"Your friend? Who is this friend? Tell me your friend's name now and don't try to be creative just say it," Chris said knowing how Katelyn liked to be cryptic when she didn't want to directly tell him something. Randy heard what Chris asked.

"You opened Pandora's box. Katy, just tell him we will deal with the aftermath," Randy whispered wrapping his other arm around her and resting his head against hers so he could hear Chris's reaction.

"Katelyn, tell me!" Chris exclaimed.

"Randy is with me," she softly said hearing Chris draw in a sharp breathe. She swallowed hard waiting for the explosion.

"I knew there was something up between you two after what I saw at the hotel. Put him on the phone now!"

"Chris, I'm …," she started to protest when Randy took the phone from her hand.

"Hey Chris, how is your morning going?" Randy asked making Katelyn shake her head. She tried to step away from Randy but he kept his one arm tight around her.

"My morning is just full of surprises. Here is a surprise for you. I'm not going to yell. I don't understand what the hell is going on between you and my sister but I want to thank you for keeping an eye on her," Chris said surprising Randy. "Can you continue taking care of her?"

"Yes," Randy answered.

"Are you returning to work tomorrow?"

"Yes," Randy felt Katelyn start to squirm.

"Why do you keep answering yes?" she asked trying to turn to look at him.

"I know my sister can be very stubborn but I need you to get her to come to work with you. I don't trust Barrett right now and I don't want her alone. I'll handle calling her partner at the shop and telling her Katelyn needs time off till I know Wade is not going to be an ongoing problem for her. I won't come there if you think you can handle the rest. Do you think you can do that?" Chris calmly spoke.

"Of course I can," Randy smiled liking Chris's idea.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back for all her travel expenses and take all the blame."

"Don't worry about it," Randy said trying to keep Katelyn in his grasp.

"Thank you again. I'm trusting you to take good care of her. I want to have a talk with you in person after I get her settled in," Chris said waiting to hear Randy say no way to the talk.

"Fine, I'll buy you a beer," Randy said making Katelyn go still.

"Why are you buying him a beer? What is going on?" Katelyn asked hating not knowing what her brother had said.

"Hope you can handle her. I'll see you two soon. Give her the phone back," Chris shook his head not believing he was trusting Randy Orton with his little sister. Randy put the phone against Katelyn's ear.

"Why did you want to talk to Randy? What did you say?" Katelyn asked right away.

"We had a talk and came to an agreement. I'll be seeing you soon and we are going to have a long talk when I see you. I'll call you later tonight. Bye sis," Chris hung up making Katelyn huff in frustration.

"What is going on?" Katelyn asked as Randy loosened his hold. "Randy, what …," she paused when she turned seeing him with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You ok?" he asked with a big smile.

"I don't know," she brushed past him sitting down on the sofa feeling slightly dizzy as a wave of emotions from confusion about what was going on to the desire she felt at the sight of him almost naked crashed down on her.

"What do you want to know about my chat with Chris?" he asked shutting the balcony door walking towards her.

"Randy, please go get dressed first," she softly said blushing.

"Why? You don't like what you see?" he smirked making her blush more.

"Please Randy, don't ask me that now," she whispered looking up into his eyes. He winked at her leaving the room. She softly sighed wishing she could control the butterflies going crazy in her stomach along with the naughty thoughts going through her mind of how much she did like what she saw.

"Better now?" Randy asked as he returned a few minutes later dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yes, thank you," she blushed again. "What did Chris say?"

"I'm starving let's go to breakfast. I'll tell you then," Randy extended his hand to her.

"I'm not moving till you tell me," Katelyn defiantly said not moving as he gathered his things.

"I'm too hungry to give you options," he picked her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Randy!" she exclaimed struggling against him as he carried her out of the room and to the elevator.

"Oh did I forget to tell you I'm a meanie till I have my first cup of coffee and an even bigger meanie when I'm starving," he said as the elevator opened and he carried her inside gently putting her down. She just gave him if looks could kill glance moving away from him. "Katy, are you mad at me?" he crossed the distance between them staring into her eyes. She didn't say a word turning her back to him as the doors slowly shut. "Well guess I should continue my meanie streak by finding out if you're ticklish?" he whispered running his fingers along her sides taking her by surprise. "Hmm sides don't bother you," he slowly trailed his fingers along her stomach feeling her slightly squirm. "Think I found one weakness let's see if I'm right about another one," he swept her hair away lightly blowing on her neck making her step away from him. "Last chance Katy, talk to me or deal with the consequences," he whispered against her ear. She shook her head no. He smiled tickling her stomach with one hand making her bite her lip hard. She refused to let a laugh escape her lips. "Nice try Katy," Randy whispered running his fingers along her neck lightly blowing on it till she couldn't help it and started laughing. "Love hearing you laugh," he said as the elevator neared the lobby.

"Randy, if you want to hear me laugh more please tell me what Chris said," she pleaded with him again.

"I'll give you a hint for now," he said taking her hand as the elevator started to stop.

"Fine, what is the hint?"

"I hope you like beer and cheese because you'll be traveling to a place that is known for both of them very soon," he smirked as the elevator opened and he gently pulled her out.

"Traveling?" she asked then suddenly she thought of what Chris had said about the next shows being in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. "I'm not going with Chris to the shows so he can babysit me."

"I know you won't be going with Chris," Randy said keeping a tight hold of her hand as they made their way to one of the hotel restaurants.

"I'm glad you said that you can help me convince him I don't need a babysitter and I'm not going anywhere," she relaxed some hearing that Randy didn't agree with Chris.

"As bizarre as it may sound your brother and I have reached an agreement. I know you won't be traveling with him because you'll be traveling with me to Wisconsin tomorrow morning," Randy said as he stopped looking into her wide eyes. Katy didn't believe what she just heard as another wave of emotions overtook her. She felt like she couldn't catch a breathe for a moment making her very dizzy before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Katelyn slowly opened her eyes feeling out of it as she heard Randy talking to another man. She tried to focus looking around seeing she was back in Randy's room lying on his bed.

"She should be fine after a good meal. If she keeps having dizzy spells or blackouts again please call right away," the man said from the other room.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Henley," Randy said showing the doctor out before going to check on Katelyn.

"What happened?" Katelyn asked as he entered the room.

"Next time you want breakfast in bed just tell me don't go passing out," Randy smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered rubbing her face in frustration.

"Katy, it's ok. You have been through a lot. Doctor thinks the stress and possibly not eating yet got the best of you or …," he hesitated not liking the doctor's other suggestion.

"Or what?" she asked.

"You could be pregnant," Randy said looking away from her.

"I'm definitely not pregnant. Wade and I were very careful. He was crystal clear about not wanting any kids anytime soon," Katelyn softly said leaning back against the pillows closing her eyes thinking of the endless arguments about children with Wade.

"Good," Randy said as a knock came on the door. "I'll be right back with breakfast."

"Sorry for being such a pain," Katelyn said as he returned.

"You're only a pain when you're stubborn," he winked at her sitting on the bed. "I haven't eaten breakfast in bed since I was a kid," he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I'm a bum have a bad habit of snacking in bed while watching TV," she smiled.

"Thanks for sharing your bad habit," he smirked handing her a plate of pancakes as he turned on the TV. "Any other bad habits you should warn me about?"

"Hmmm not that I can think of right now," she grinned taking a bite of pancakes. Randy grabbed a plate leaning back on the pillows next to her. They ate in silence watching a morning talk show. "Thank you for breakfast and for taking care of me," she said when they finished.

"Anytime Katy," he turned on his side facing her. "Did you freak out because I said you would be traveling with me?"

"I can't just abandon my shop and travel."

"That's not what I asked you," he gently grabbed her chin.

"Randy, how could you make a deal with Chris to basically be my babysitter and bring me to him?" she asked searching his eyes.

"I like how you keep trying to change the subject. Answer my question first then I'll answer yours."

"Yes, it freaks me out," she admitted.

"If I didn't make the deal Chris would be on his way here. You seemed against him coming here so did what was best. Why does it freak you out?"

"I don't know," she rolled over on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Bullshit, you know," Randy moved closer to her resting his arm over her. "Katy, don't shut me out. You can say anything to me."

"I'm worried what will happen as we spend more time together," she deeply sighed looking at him.

"What is there to worry about? The more time we spend the stronger our friendship will get. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I worry because of how much I enjoy being with you and what if it goes further than friendship. It's just flows with you," she ran her fingers along his arm.

"Katy, for the last time stop analyzing us if it feels right just say whatever and do whatever no thinking. Whatever happens between us happens. I'm happy Chris asked me to bring you. I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye tomorrow," he rested his head against hers.

"Why?"

"I enjoy spending time with you too silly. It's refreshing being with someone who doesn't think the worst of me or who is waiting for me to snap for their amusement. I can relax with you," he whispered caressing her face. "We have to postpone our beach trip. I need to get you booked on my flight and get you back to your place to pack your things."

"I didn't say I was going. I'm not afraid of Wade. I have to run my business," she started to protest as he gently laid his finger against her lips.

"Katy, just give up. I won't leave without you. Chris is taking care of getting you the time off," he said making her huff.

"I like how Chris thinks I'm two and can't handle scheduling my time off."

"He knows you would have never scheduled it. You would delay and delay thinking you could stay here," Randy said making her shake her head. "You would have done that right?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I have a way to solve this."

"See how well I'm already getting to know you. What is your solution?"

"You beat me at a game. I'll go with you no more complaining. You can book my flight take me home to pack after," Katelyn turned on her side again facing him. She saw the amusement in his eyes as he thought about her suggestion. An idea popped into his mind and he decided to just go with it like he had been telling her to do.

"Let's add if I win you go out with me on a real date while in Wisconsin and if I lose you agree next break I can come back here we go out. Does adding that freak you out?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

"Since you just told me to stop analyzing us going to say it doesn't," she softly said even though she could feel her pulse quicken the moment she realized win or lose she was agreeing to go out with him on a date.

"Oh Katy I know deep down it does," he whispered running his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"You could be right, you could be wrong. I want to add if I win you promise no more pinching ever," she smiled making him laugh hard.

"You have a deal. What is the game?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You pick golf or basketball?"

"Golf, you play?" he asked as she nodded her head yes. "Let's play if we can even get a tee time today."

"I'm not worried about getting a tee time. You're thinking you'll easily beat me," she stared into his eyes.

"Of course silly," he smiled laughing.

"Well soon we'll see if you're right or not," she got up heading into the other room to gather her things trying to hide the fact that she had a pretty good feeling she would beat him.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

When they got to one of the nearby golf courses, Randy was surprised to see she knew the owner and was able to get a tee time to play 9 holes with no problems. Randy looked over the course not liking all the streams along it. He had a bad habit of always hitting at least one ball into whatever water was on the course. He refused to let Katelyn see how nervous he was.

"I hate using loaner clubs but didn't feel like running back home to grab mine. They put our clubs in the cart over there," she motioned for him to follow her. "Want to drive?"

"Sure, how do you know the owner?" he asked getting in behind the wheel.

"He is an old friend of my Dad's. I haven't been here in a while. It's a very nice course," she said while he drove to the first hole looking over at Katelyn smiling happily as they approached it.

"You're thinking about kicking my ass," he said stopping the cart.

"This is going to be fun beating you and I'll be staying here while you have to explain to Chris you lost to me," she confidently said not able to stop smiling.

"Oh such tough talk," he deeply laughed. "Try your best smart ass but tomorrow you'll be on a plane with me."

"So you hope," she winked at him before leaving the cart. Randy watched her as she set up her tee and took a few practice swings. Oh man she has perfect form, I'm in a world of trouble, he thought since he hadn't played golf in over two years. He quietly leaned on the cart hypnotized watching her. He felt the urge to go up and wrap her tightly in his arms. His thoughts were broken by the sound of her hitting the ball. His heart stopped as it landed very close to the hole. Oh shit I'm screwed, he thought as she smiled at him.

"Your turn Mr. Orton," she came close surprising him with a soft kiss on his cheek. "A kiss for luck I think you'll need it."

"Watch and learn little girl," he grinned at her trying to keep his cool. She took a sip of water watching him swing missing the tee twice. He finally got it together hitting the ball into the nearby woods. She couldn't help laughing.

"Hey I am just warming up," he stomped back to the cart. "I'm teaching you what not to do."

"Thanks Randy, I think I'll learn a lot from you by the end of the game," she smirked trying not to laugh. "I hope you're not a sore loser."

"I'm not going to lose. Honestly I'm a very sore loser so it's just better to let me win Katy," he said making her laugh even more as they got in the cart going to find his ball. They were having a good time as Randy improved his game with ever hole. They were on the eighth hole when Randy hit his ball into the stream.

"Damn it, I was close to catching up," he stared at her as she smiled showing him the score card with her 4 stroke lead.

"Looks like you're going swimming to get your ball," she giggled as he groaned.

"How about cutting me a break and not counting the penalty," he gave her a smile with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," she walked away to go play her ball. He followed her waiting till she got ready to swing grabbing her around the waist making her mess up. She broke free from his embrace turning to face him. "Randy, that isn't fair at …," she was silenced by the devilish smile that crossed his lips before he pulled her close kissing her.

"Sorry forgot earlier to give you a real good luck kiss in return," he whispered slowly letting her go. She was speechless for a moment feeling overwhelming butterflies. Randy smiled enjoying how kissing her made him feel. He couldn't resist gathering her in his arms again. "Are you mad I did that?" he asked searching her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy didn't hesitate leaning down kissing her again. "Feels too good to even think about being mad," she softly said kissing him.

"I won't count that missed swing against you if you don't count my ball in the water," he whispered against her lips keeping a tight hold on her.

"Fine even though it's cheating," she was melting in his arms.

"I'm only cheating because I want you to come with me. Let's finish up this game," he caressed her cheek letting her go to hit his ball. She watched him trying to hold the happy tears back at how loving and sweet he was being. She knew it was wrong to get involved in another relationship so very soon but she couldn't fight the way Randy made her feel. She swallowed hard deciding she couldn't let Randy slip through her fingers. They finished up on the 8th hole going to the last one where Katelyn hoped Randy wouldn't figure out she was going to make sure he won. She hit the ball curving it a good distance from the hole and kept her fingers crossed Randy would get close on his first shot. She almost yelled in happiness when he hit a hole in one. She took her time taking 5 tries to finish. She gave Randy her best defeated look when he checked the score card. "You won Randy congratulations."

"Did you let me win?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you really want to know?" she rested her hands on his chest as he nodded yes pulling her closer.

"I did sorry. You did say you were a sore loser. I don't want to see your grumpy side."

"Nothing to be sorry for means you decided to come with me without having to honor our silly bet. I've won in more ways than one thanks to this game," he smiled kissing her softly. "Let's go grab your car and head back to your place to take care of your flight and packing."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Wade made a run back to his hotel grabbing a quick shower and something to eat before pulling back into the spot across from Katelyn's house. He decided to walk around again making sure the TV was still on like it was when he left. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was and she hadn't left while he was gone.

"Answer my call Katy," he dialed her again listening to the endless ringing before her voicemail picked up. "We need to talk. I took time off. I'll be in town till you talk to me. Call me back a.s.a.p.," he left another message. Suddenly Katy's car pulling into her driveway caught his attention.

"Damn it she did get away from me," he hit the steering wheel in frustration. As her garage door went up, another car pulled in taking the other spot in the garage. "Who is that?" Wade tried to make out the driver as the garage door came down.

"I didn't unpack from last trip so this won't take long," Katelyn picked up one of her suitcases.

"I'm in no rush. I'll take care of your flight while you're packing," Randy said helping her take her suitcases into her room.

"I'll give you my card to charge it to that," she went rummaging into her purse for her wallet.

"Katy, don't worry about it," he said making her shake her head no. "Chris is picking up the tab. I'll settle up with him."

"He really is paying you back?"

"Yes, relax," Randy kissed her forehead. She was about to put her purse down when she saw her cell light up.

"Wade doesn't know how to take a hint," Katelyn saw another voicemail from him as she checked her phone.

"Have you listened to any of his messages?"

"Nope, I deleted them," she opened her first suitcase handing Randy her phone. "You can check this one if you want then delete it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pry or upset you," Randy asked even though he was curious to hear what tale Wade was trying to spin now. She nodded her head yes as he hit the play button and Wade's last message played. "Well that's good news that he will be here while you're miles away."

"Yes, but can't avoid him forever. I will have to see him again. Chris has no plans to leave wrestling anytime soon and I do try to come see his matches when he asks," she said putting a few things in the suitcase.

"You may decide down the line to come see me sometimes maybe even often," Randy wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile.

"Maybe," she leaned back against him enjoying how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"I'll let you finish so we can get back to the hotel and enjoy some of the night," he slowly let her go. It didn't take her long to finish packing.

"I don't understand why I can't stay here till tomorrow," she said joining Randy in the living room.

"Chris doesn't want you here and I agree with him. Never know when Wade will come knocking on your door and you said yourself if he sees me going to cause more issues."

"I guess you're right. If I can't get a room at your hotel, there is a few hotels close by. Wade would never look for me at hotels around here especially since my car will be here if he looks in the garage," she said making Randy unexpectedly tense as the thoughts of her being alone started protective feelings he wasn't used to dealing with. He almost said something but stopped himself deciding it was best to leave it alone. She looked up noticing Randy had gotten very quiet and was pretending to look at his phone. She sat on the coffee table in front of him taking the phone out of his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you ready to go?" he started to stand up not looking at her.

"No, why are you upset?" she grabbed his hand. He felt the urge to break free from her and not answer instead he ignored the urge sitting back down. "Tell me Randy."

"Guess you don't trust me enough. I don't know why I thought you did. We haven't known one another long enough," he muttered still not looking at her.

"I do trust you."

"Really then why are you getting another room? Let me guess you think I'm just doing all this to get you in bed," he said as his insecurity started to take control. "It's cool I understand you even said when we met that you knew my type. Trish and Mickie probably told you all kind of bullshit about my past with women. It's stupid to think you could trust me in that way so fast with my reputation," he tried to stand up again. Katelyn gently pushed him back down sitting on his lap facing him.

"Randy, please stop trying to leave. You keep telling me to relax. You're just as nervous as me when it comes to us. I don't care what my friends have said about you. I don't care about your past. The more I get to know you the more I like you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I truly do trust you. There is no reason to get upset just say something."

"Then stay with me if you trust me," he finally looked up into her eyes and she saw how much her comment about getting a room had hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay with you," she whispered her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Katy, don't be sorry. I care about what happens to my family and the few close friends I have but never have I felt a damn about any woman till you came along. I refused to get emotionally involved and put in the time to even try to make a relationship work. Now you have come along I don't feel that way. I care about you. I think about you being alone with Wade running around this city somewhere and it driving me insane. I don't want to pressure you but I don't see the harm in staying with me. I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bedroom at least I know you're safe instead of spending a night of endless worrying," he noticed a few tears run down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he wiped her tears away.

"It means a lot to me the way you just opened up. I care about you too and don't want you to worry," she whispered making him smile.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel we can talk more there," he kissed her softly when she went to move he held her tighter kissing her a few more times before letting her go. He put her things in the car while she went around making sure the house was locked up. When Randy pulled out of the garage, Katelyn dropped her phone and bent down to pick it up. Wade was like a hawk watching the car back of the driveway.

"Finally she is alone," Wade let out a sigh of relief seeing there was only a driver in the car that pulled out. He waited till the car turned the corner before going to her door and knocking. "Come on Katy! I just want to talk to you!" he yelled pounding the door harder. He kept hitting it for a while till he gave up sulking back to his car. He hit the steering wheel in frustration deciding that he was going to see her one way or another.

Randy and Katelyn went back to the hotel. He took her to a Mexican restaurant for dinner and they had a good time talking about how she learned to play golf so well. He was surprised to learn she had been playing since she was 8 and her father used to be part owner of the golf course they played at before he passed away a few years ago. When he passed away, Chris and Katelyn inherited his share of the course. Chris was never one to talk much about his family and Randy noticed Katelyn was the same way. She didn't mention anything about her mom and he didn't want to push her into talking about things she wasn't ready to. He noticed she looked tired as they finished dinner. He suggested they go back to the room and watch a movie. She agreed looking forward to relaxing. They decided to watch the Fast Five. Katelyn excused herself to change into her comfy shorts and t-shirt that she slept in. Randy started to sit down on the couch to watch the movie then decided to take the chance going into the bedroom putting the movie in the TV there. He took off his shirt tossing it over a chair before lying on the bed. Katelyn came out of the bathroom she hesitated for a moment when she saw him in bed then nervously smiled turning off the lights. She joined him in bed cuddling up against him. He happily smiled starting the movie. He held her tight as they watched in silence.

"I would love to speed around like that one day," he whispered halfway through the movie. "It must feel amazing to go that fast like a rush."  
>"Maybe one day soon you'll try it," Katelyn sleepily said against his chest.<br>"I wish," he said kissing her forehead when she didn't respond he looked down smiling seeing she had fallen asleep. "I guess you really do trust me." He kissed her forehead pulling up the blanket over them. "Good night Katelyn." Randy whispered holding her close as he watched the ending of the movie before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Wade checked his watch seeing it was around 11. He looked around Katelyn's neighborhood seeing it was quiet. He hurried from his car going into the backyard. His heart was pounding as he tried not to make the neighbor's dog bark. He peered in the windows not seeing her anywhere.<p>

"I wonder if she still keeps a spare key out here." Wade thought looking around the yard trying to think back to one of the nights she had locked herself out when they went to dinner. He closed his eyes for a moment before remembering she had kept the spare key under her deck. He went under her deck feeling around till he found the box with the key. He hurried to the back door opening it.

"Katy, it's only me. I'm sorry for barging in but we really need to talk," Wade called out walking around her home checking the rooms not finding her anywhere. "Where in the hell is she?" he checked the rooms again opening the door to the garage seeing her car there. He went to her bedroom opening her closets noticing her suitcases were gone.

"Damn it!" he started going through her house looking for any sign of where she might had gone leaving her bedroom a mess. He sunk down on the couch after not finding even a hint of where she was.

"Come on think where she would go when she is upset with me?" he asked out loud staring into space. Suddenly it hit him. "She is going to see Chris," he raced out of her house leaving the back door slightly ajar.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Randy didn't like how quiet Katelyn was being as they waited for their baggage to be unloaded at the airport.

"Not happy to be in Wisconsin? You can think of it as a mini vacation," Randy draped his arm around her.

"Sounds like a dream vacation having Chris watch over me like a hawk and lecture me about what I should do next," she rolled her eyes.

"Is that your way of asking me to hang out with you when I'm not working or is it a hint you want me to take you on a real vacation?" he grinned watching a smile form on her lips.

"Will you have time to hang out with me?" she asked.

"I'll make time Katy," he kissed her lightly. She didn't say a word just wrapped her arms around him nestling against his chest while they waited till the luggage finally appeared. He kept a tight hold on her as they made their way to pick up the rental car.

"Do you want to call Chris?" Randy asked when they were finally on the way to the hotel.

"I'm just going to text him that we arrived. I'll call when I'm settled in. I'm not anxious to hear my lecture," she sighed texting Chris.

"It won't be that bad. He is just worried about you."

"I know he is a good big brother for the most part. After our Dad passed away, he went through a very overprotective phase for about a year then simmered down. I never want him being like that again," she said getting quiet for a minute missing her Dad.

"Were you close to your Dad?" Randy asked.

"Yes, he was always there for Chris and me. He was the best. I still catch myself dialing his number to ask his advice or just hear about his day," she waited till Randy stopped at light then showed him the last photo taken of Chris, her Dad, and her at the golf course.

"I actually saw him at a few shows even talked to him. I never knew he was Chris's Dad. He was a really nice guy had quite a sense of humor," Randy thought back to the couple times he talked to her Dad at the shows.

"He was always making jokes or teasing," Katelyn smiled as the pulled into the hotel. The valet opened her door. She headed into the lobby with Randy close behind her.

"Katy, I'll check us in," Randy lightly grabbed her arm.

"I can't stay with you. As much as I enjoyed spending the last two nights with you, I'm not up to dealing with Chris. He is going to give me another lecture about not rushing into another relationship so soon," she softly said.

"Especially with me," Randy frowned.

"Please don't get upset, I don't care what Chris says. I'm just not up to the drama right now. I'm sorry," she reached out touching his cheek.

"You don't have to apologize. I knew it was too soon to let Chris know about us. I booked two rooms," he leaned down kissing her forehead. He took her hand guiding her to check in line. "By the way they are adjoining rooms," he whispered making her smile. It didn't take them long to check in, when the elevators doors shut Katelyn took Randy by surprise with a long kiss. "What was that for?" he whispered kissing her again.

"For being such a sweet caring guy," she smiled caressing his face. He didn't say a word just held her close kissing her passionately till the elevator stopped. They found their rooms at the end of hallway. He opened hers first then went into his. Katelyn had already unlocked the door between the rooms. He dropped his bags going into her room.

"I'm going to have to head over to the arena soon. You should call Chris see where he wants you to meet him," Randy sat down on the couch pulling her next to him.

"Is there a way to confirm Wade isn't going to be at the show? He may have changed his mind and come here," she felt her nerves start up.

"Call Chris, I'll find out," Randy caressed her back. Katelyn called Chris while Randy typed a text message.

"Hey, are you here?" Chris answered right away.

"Yes, I'm at the hotel. Where are you?"

"I'm at the arena about to walk into a meeting. Can you catch a ride with Orton here or do you want me to send a car for you?"

"I'll come with Randy," she said winking at Randy.

"Cool, call me when you get here and don't let Randy go running off. I want to talk to him," Chris said making her shake her head.

"You better be nice."

"Why would I be an ass to the guy that just took care of you and somehow got you here," he chuckled. "Calm down I'll see you soon sis."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as she hung up.

"He is at the arena and wants to see both us," she couldn't hide her nervousness about what Chris may say. She didn't want him being rude to Randy.

"Oh well that's no big deal. I just checked with Hunter and Wade isn't scheduled for tonight or tomorrow. He said Wade had an emergency had to bail out of the shows. There is nothing to worry about just relax," he smiled pulling her close. "You have a date to go on tonight."

"Really? With whom?" she leaned back looking into his eyes.

"A meanie that isn't allowed to pinch you anymore but who is still allowed to ..," he paused giving her a sexy grin, "tickle you," he ran his fingers along her sides and stomach making her laugh and squirm.

"I have to find a way to ban that too," she grabbed his hands.

"Another bet or game?" he asked not even trying to get free from her.

"We should play golf again," she smirked.

"No way, not until I improve my game. I'll pick the game next time."

"We will see. We should get to the arena," she slowly let go of his hands. He returned his hands to her sides getting a big smile running his fingers slowly along her sides. "Randy, don't you dare."

"Dare do what?" he gave her an amused look.

"No more …," she couldn't finish her protest as his lips claimed hers.

"Were you trying to say no more kisses?" he whispered as she shook her head no wrapping her arms his neck kissing him deeply. Their kisses grew more heated till Katelyn gently broke away. "I know time for the arena," he deeply sighed kissing her one more time before letting her go.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Katelyn noticed a change in Randy the moment they arrived at the arena. His handsome smile was replaced with a very serious expression. When he glanced at her as they walked through the halls, his eyes were emotionless. As people passed saying hi to him, he would just acknowledge them with a nod. He kept his distance from her and barely said a word till they reached his locker room.

"I want to drop off my stuff then we will go see Chris," he said pushing the door open.

"Are you ok?" she asked as the door shut.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just are so different here," she softly said as he stared at her still no emotion on his face.

"Its work can't trust anyone here. Never know who will get the bright idea to piss me off or backstab me. I always have to be on guard. You have to get used to me being like this here," he kept his distance from her.

"Hmmm I'm wondering something," Katy said giving him a curious look.

"Wondering what?" he asked dropping his bag. She smiled going towards him capturing his hands in hers. She put his hands on her waist wrapping her arms around his neck still seeing the cold distance in his eyes. She slowly pulled him into a kiss holding tight when he stiffened and tried to pull back. She kissed him again smiling when she felt him wrap his arms around her deepening their kiss. He softly sighed against her lips kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss looking up into his eyes seeing the familiar happy glimmer as a sexy smile crossed his lips.

"I wondered if I could bring out the Randy I've been getting to know," she whispered caressing his face. "Looks like I did," she smiled kissing him again.

"Only you will ever get to see this side of me," he held her tighter.

"That works for me can be our secret that underneath the tough cocky surface is a very sweet caring guy."

"Our secret sweetheart," he gave her a big smile kissing her lightly. "Let's go see Chris then you can bring this side out again once we are back at the hotel." She nodded ok kissing him again before slowly letting him go. When they stepped out into the hall, he was back to not showing a shred of emotion. Katelyn smiled lightly bumping him as they rounded a corner.

"Behave or later you'll regret it," he said winking at her and giving her a small smile.

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"Keep it up smart ass and when we get back to the hotel you'll find out how much of a meanie I can be," he smirked as they neared Chris's locker room.

"Now I'm curious to find out," she said making him shake his head as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Chris called out. "Hey, it's so good to see you," he embraced Katelyn as soon as she entered. "Are you ok? Has Wade been bothering you?"

"I'm fine. Wade has been harassing my voice mail," she broke free from Chris sitting down.

"I know you're mad about being here. We will talk in a few," Chris turned his attention to Randy. The two men stared at one another for a few moments before Chris extended his hand. "Thank you for everything," Chris said as Randy shook his hand. "May I talk to you in the hall for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Randy said glancing over at Katelyn seeing the worry in her eyes. "I'll talk to you later Katelyn."

"Ok thank you," Katelyn softly said trying to hide how much she didn't want Randy to go.

"I'll be right back," Chris said opening the door. The moment the two men stepped into the hallway Katelyn went to door pressing her ear against it not able to hear anything.

"Thank you again. How in the hell did you get her to come here?" Chris asked.

"I just reminded her how worried you would be if she didn't come."

"Next time I need help with her stubbornness I'll be calling you," Chris grinned. "I know we have had our issues in the past. I really do appreciate what you have done. Is there something going on between you and Katy?"

"We are friends," Randy quickly answered.

"Nothing more?" Chris stared at him.

"Nope."

"Well ok. Thanks again. Stop by tonight after the show and I'll pay you back for all her travel expenses," Chris said putting his hand on the door making it slightly open. Katelyn rushed back to her seat.

"No problem, see you later," Randy went to walk away.

"Randy, wait a minute," Chris stopped him shutting the door again. "Just to let you know if there was something more going on between you two I wouldn't have an issue. I saw the way she looked at you at the restaurant a blind man could see the sparks between you two."

"There is …," Randy tried to talk and Chris put his hand up stopping him.

"Stop you don't need to say anything. I want my sister to be happy and finally find a guy who is going to treat her right. All I'm trying to say is if you're that guy I'm cool with it. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later," Randy said quickly walking away. He wasn't sure how to react to Chris's blessing to pursue Katelyn. He returned to his locker room picking up his phone planning to text Katelyn when he saw she had already messaged him. "I hope Chris was nice to you and if he wasn't let me know I'll kick his ass," Randy read the message out loud smiling. "Everything went fine. I'll explain later. I'll text you when I have some down time we can meet up," Randy replied to her. He took a deep breathe sitting down on the bench. He looked around thinking about how he had sat billion of times in different locker rooms all over the world by himself and he never felt alone till now. "What is wrong with me?" he shook his head not believing he was already missing Katelyn. He smiled thinking of the way she made him feel and the way she made him laugh with her silliness. His cell phone going off with a text message broke his thoughts. He read the message from Katelyn and felt warmth in his soul that she only made him feel as he read it again.

"I hope that time is soon. I want to know what happened. Also I want to see you. I have gotten very used to spending time with you Mr. Orton. I miss you," he reread it again not able to stop smile. He started to respond back to her then stopped erasing the message. He started again then shook his head putting the phone down. He quickly changed into his workout clothes and stared at his phone for a few minutes.

"Damn it what am I afraid of," he picked up his phone typing out his response. He read it over a few times before pushing send. He felt a new urgency to hurry up and get things done so he could see Katelyn.

* * *

><p>Katelyn was finishing her conversation with Chris about Wade and how she had no intention to ever bother with Wade again. Chris excused himself for a minute to go double check Randy was right about Wade not being at the shows. Katelyn immediately took out her phone smiling when she saw Randy had responded.<p>

"Spending time with you is quickly becoming my new favorite addiction. I'll have to come see you soon wouldn't want to end up in withdraw. I miss you too Katy," she beamed with happiness reading his message.

"What has got you so happy?" Chris asked coming back into room.

"Nothing, what did you find out?"

"Wade isn't here. I even took a walk around to make sure he isn't," Chris grabbed a chair sitting down across from her. "So what made you smile?"

"It was just a message no big deal."

"I haven't seen you that happy in ages. Was it a message from Randy?" he cautiously asked seeing her tense up. "Katy, I don't have a problem with him."

"It sure sounded like you did from things you said before," she looked up at him.

"He can be a jerk when he wants to be here at work. I've seen him with his family and he isn't cocky towards them. I have a hunch he cares about you," Chris said seeing her eyes light up. "I saw you two had something at the restaurant that's why I was ok with him taking care of you. I don't have an issue with you being with Randy."

"Even though I was just with Wade?" she asked used to him lecturing her.

"I have no right to give you shit about jumping into a relationship. I never told you this but Kelly and I got together hours after I ended my last relationship. We just knew it was meant to be. If I would have sulked about my relationship breaking up I might have missed out on marrying my true love," Chris said happily smiling. "I don't want to drag out this conversation. I told Randy and I'm going to tell you now if you two are more than friends that's cool with me."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best?" Katelyn smiled hugging him.

"Yes you have but I enjoy hearing it."

"Just to let you know I do like Randy so you being ok with him means the world to me. You are the only family I have," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Dad liked Randy," Chris said taking her by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Dad talked to Randy a few times. He always said Randy was a good kid didn't understand why everyone talked bad about him."

"He is a good guy," Katelyn said not able to stop smiling.

"I just want you to be happy. I have to go pickup Kelly. Do you want to come with me?"

"I rather stay here. If that's ok?"

"Sure, you're safe here no Wade and Randy is around," Chris winked at her.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell Kelly about Randy?"

"My lips are sealed. You can tell her when you're ready. I'll see you in a bit," Chris kissed her forehead leaving her alone in his locker room. Katelyn sent Randy a text letting him know she was alone. She started going through her work email when the door opening drew attention. She was about to look up when a familiar cologne filled the air. She closed her eyes hoping she was wrong.

"Katelyn, my love I have been looking everywhere for you," Wade's voice made her stomach sour as she opened her eyes seeing him leaning against the door blocking her only way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Katelyn stayed frozen on the bench as Wade came towards her. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Her eyes met his and saw a creepy distant look that made chills run down her spine. His unshaven unkempt appearance made her worry more since he rarely let himself go in anyway.

"I really don't want to see you. Could you please leave?" she calmly spoke trying to be civil.

"I just went through hell to find you darling. I'm not leaving," he sat down in the chair in front of her Chris had left. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Our relationship is over," she swallowed hard trying to keep her nerves under control.

"It's not over. We are just having a disagreement," he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not a disagreement. You need to accept its over and move on," she softly spoke as he started shaking his head no repeatedly.

"What in the hell do you want me to do so you'll stop saying its over!" he yelled hitting the chair.

"I'll never stop saying it because it's the truth."

"Katy, please stop. We can get through this,' he reached out trying to run his fingers through her hair. She pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she glared at him.

"I thought you enjoyed my touch darling," he reached out again trying to run his fingertips along her cheek. She jumped up trying to go to the door. He grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed hoping someone would hear.

"Calm the hell down. You scream one more time I'll make you stop," he tightened his grip till she couldn't squirm anymore. "I'm not letting you go till you give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me. We can go back to my room and work things out. After that I have the time off we can take a trip wherever you like. I just want to be with you. I'm not losing you," he said not letting her go resting his head against hers. Katelyn tried to figure out what to do. "Katy, I made a mistake. Please come with me," he pleaded.

"If you let me go, I'll leave with you right now," she said hoping her idea to get away from him would work.

"Thank you darling for not being difficult any longer," he let her go. She tried to keep her calm as she grabbed her purse looking inside thankfully to see what she needed for her idea was there.

"I'll have to call Chris on the way. He'll wonder where I went," she said looking up into his eyes still not liking what she saw in them at all.

"That's fine. Let's get out of here," Wade took her hand tugging her towards the door.

Katelyn slipped her other hand into her purse grabbing her phone. Wade kept a tight hold of her as they made their way down the hall. Katelyn took a deep breathe tossing the phone so it slid across the floor as they rounded a corner.

"Oh no, I hope it didn't break," she said acting upset.

"Darling relax it should be fine," Wade let her go to pick it up. Katelyn used the moment of being loose to turn and run down the hall as fast as she could. "Katy stop!" Wade ran after her as she rounded the corner racing down another hallway. "Stop!" he was starting to gain on her as she went around another corner slamming into Randy.

"What is going on Katelyn?" Randy held onto her feeling her shaking all over with fear in her eyes.

"Wade is …," she stopped speaking when she heard Wade behind her. Randy kept his eyes locked on Wade as he gently moved Katelyn behind him.

"Orton this isn't your concern. I'll just be taking my girl and we will be going on our way," Wade glared at Randy.

"You can go. She doesn't want to go with you," Randy didn't back down as Wade got in his face.

"I'm not going anywhere without her. You have no idea what she wants," Wade snapped.

"If a woman runs away from you it means she doesn't want to be with you," Randy said calmly.

"Katy, come on darling," Wade turned his gaze to her.

"I'm not going with you. Leave me alone," she said staying behind Randy.

"If you want your phone back you'll get your ass over here now!" he raised his voice holding up her phone.

"You can keep it," she turned away hurrying down the hall.

"Katy! Come back here!" he yelled trying to go after her as Randy pushed him back roughly. "You better step aside!"

"I'm not moving," Randy didn't budge.

"What is going on here?" Hunter came down the hall. "Barrett, I thought you had an emergency?"

"His emergency was Chris' sister Katelyn broke up with him. She is here visiting Chris. Barrett decided to come chase her around the arena harassing her," Randy filled Hunter in making Wade's blood boil even more.

"That won't be tolerated here. You wanted time off you got it. You're banned from the shows this week," Hunter stared Wade down. "You even step in any of the arenas. I'm suspending you. Understood?"

"Whatever," Wade turned to walk away then stopped pointing at Randy. "You're going to regret getting in my business."

Randy didn't say a word just stared at him as he stomped away.

"Is Katelyn ok?" Hunter asked breaking the stare down.

"I think so. I'll go check," Randy said glancing down the hall one more time to make sure Wade was gone.

"I'll tell security he isn't allowed in the shows. She'll be safe here."

"Thanks Hunter, I'll talk to you later," Randy hurried down the hall hoping Katelyn went to his locker room. He pushed open his door relieved to see her. His heart ached when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's going to be ok. He is gone. What happened?" Randy gathered her in his arms. She broke down crying against his chest.

"He found me in Chris's locker room. I tried to get away and he stopped me. He wanted to try to work things out back at the hotel. I came up with idea to pretend to go with him so I could get away. I tossed my old phone and ran," she paused looking up at him.

"So he doesn't have your phone right now?"

"No, I upgraded my phone a few weeks ago. I wiped the old one being using it as an iPod."

"He isn't going to bother you anymore. Hunter banned him from the shows. Either Chris or I will keep an eye on you outside the arenas," he kissed her forehead. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"He just scared me. I've never seen him like this. He told me if I tried to scream again he would have stopped me. I have a strong feeling he would have hurt me and not even cared. I've never been afraid of him but I am now," she softly said feeling safer with Randy but she was unable to forget the eerie look in Wade's eyes.

"Katy, he won't hurt you. There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't let him near you again. You're safe now just relax," Randy kept a tight hold on her feeling like he couldn't let her go. "Where is Chris?"

"He went to get Kelly."

"Well then you'll be staying with me till he gets back. You can stay with me when he returns if you like. I don't have any meetings just going to do a run through and work out," Randy said looking down into her eyes. "You do trust me enough to know I won't let Barrett or anyone else hurt you right?"

"I do," she held his stare. "I'll text Chris that I need to talk to him alone when he gets back and that I'm going to stay with you till time to go back to hotel."

"Good, I was hoping you would stay with me," he leaned down kissing her deeply.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

Hours later Randy felt uneasy leaving Katelyn alone in his locker room during his match, he had a hard time trusting Hunter completely that Wade wasn't going to get back into the arena. He came out into the hall looking around cautiously. He tried to take a step but something kept him glued to the spot.

"Randy, relax I'll be with her," Chris said coming around a corner "Is Katy still shaken up?"

"She is better now. She can't be alone till Wade isn't an issue," Randy motioned for Chris to follow him a little further down the hall where they could see the door but Katelyn wouldn't hear them.

"I agree. I was going to check with the hotel to see if they have a room next to Kelly and mine for her to move to," Chris said making Randy slightly tense.

"She is already next to me. Her room and mine share an adjoining door," Randy said not wanting Katelyn to change rooms.

"Hmmm that's surprising for two people that have nothing going on," Chris smirked.

"I do care about your sister. We have a connection that neither one of us can deny or fight. I suck at explaining," Randy sighed feeling very uncomfortable.

"You don't have to. I saw how drawn you are to one another," Chris smiled. "I can rest easy knowing you'll be watching over her tonight. Tomorrow morning we will figure out how to keep her safe when she goes back to Florida."

"Ok sounds good. I better get out there for my match," Randy started to walk away relieved he didn't have to say more about his relationship with Katelyn.

"She will be fine. Thank you again for taking care of her. Have a good match," Chris headed into Randy's locker room.

* * *

><p>Randy returned to his locker room after his match patiently waiting till Chris said his goodbyes to Katelyn. The moment Chris left Randy sat down next to Katy.<p>

"We need to talk about something," he said feeling her tense as he took her hand. "It's nothing bad relax silly. After the day we had, I was thinking we should postpone our date night till tomorrow when we are better rested."

"I'm fine with that. I'm exhausted. I wouldn't want to be a bad date and do something like fall asleep during dinner," she smiled.

"How about picking up dinner on the way back to the hotel? We can eat in bed if you're that worried about falling asleep," he grinned making her laugh.

"I'll stick to just breakfast and snacks in bed."

"Well if you fall asleep on couch no worries I'll carry you to bed," he said kissing her softly.

"I'm enjoying your sweet side," she whispered against his lips.

"Good, let's get out of here," he gently pulled her up grabbing his bag.

"I don't want expose your secret side especially at work," she said letting go of his hand as they stepped out into the hall remembering his issues with his coworkers. Randy deeply sighed recapturing her hand in his taking her by surprise.

"I'll take the risk," he squeezed her hand lightly as they made their way to the car. She couldn't stop smiling knowing he was going out of his comfort zone. They were almost to the car when they ran into Edge in the parking lot.

"Hi you two, are you ok Katelyn? I heard about Barrett," Edge asked giving Randy a what is going on look.

"I'm fine," she said glancing at Randy.

"That's good," Edge swallowed hard not able to stop his next question. "Is something going on between you two?"

"Randy is …," Katelyn was cut off by Randy gently putting a finger to her lips.

"Can we trust you to keep what I'm about to say to yourself? That means no telling Trish no telling anyone," Randy asked staring at his friend.

"Come on you know you can. I've never spilled anything you shared before," Edge answered not hiding the disappointment that Randy even had to ask.

"We spent some time together recently and decided to be more than friends," Randy said making Katelyn smile again.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but after what happened in the club I never expected you two would get together. Dude you were a jerk," Edge cringed hoping Randy wasn't going to snap for what he said.

"I know Katy has forgiven me for that."

"We both agreed to forget about that night. He has proven over and over he is nothing like the guy I met at the club," Katelyn chimed in making Randy smile.

"Cool, I wish you two the best. I won't hold you guys up I'm heading to meet up with Trish for dinner," he gave Katelyn a hug before patting Randy's shoulder. "You better treat her good and keep her safe from Barrett."

"I will," Randy met his friend's eyes and Edge saw he meant what he said. "Have a good dinner."

"If you need my help with Barrett don't hesitate to call. Good night guys," Edge got into his car.

"Let's get out of here," Randy kissed her forehead wanting to get her back to the hotel and spend the rest of night alone with her without any worries of Barrett ruining their night.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Randy quietly moved around the bedroom after his shower not wanting to wake Katelyn up yet. He quickly got dressed checking his phone one more time to make sure he had the times right before he woke her up. He stepped out into the other room shutting the door over so she wouldn't hear anything.

"Is everything ready?" he asked the person that answered.

"Yes, the car will be waiting for you in a half hour and everything you requested the driver will have."

"Thank you," he hung up pushing the door open watching Katelyn sleeping peaceful. He sat down on the edge of the bed running his fingers slowly through her hair. "Good morning beautiful, time to wake up. We need to go somewhere," he leaned down whispering in her ear. She slowly stirred as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Good morning," she softly said kissing him lightly. She slowly broke the kiss noticing it was still dark outside. She glanced over at the clock then at him. "Where are we going at 5 in the morning?"

"It's a surprise. You have 20 minutes to get ready."

"No hints?" she asked.

"Hmmm I'll give you one after you change."

"I'll be right back," she jumped out of bed hurrying through the door back into her room to shower and dress. Randy smiled leaning back against the headboard going over everything in his mind a few more times making sure he didn't forget anything. It wasn't long before Katelyn returned changed into black jeans and a pink t-shirt. "Do I get my hint now?" she asked as he stood up going towards her.

"Sure we are going to be outside," he smiled taking her hand.

"I need a better hint than that."

"Too bad no more hints," he smirked leading her out of the room towards the elevator.

"Just one more please."

"Nope, you have to be patient you'll see soon," he said pushing the elevator button.

"Not soon enough," she pouted letting go of his hand crossing her arms making him laugh.

"Being a brat and having a temper tantrum won't get you anymore hints," he winked at her. Katelyn shook her head going towards him. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair along his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Randy gave into her kiss wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Will this get me another hint?" she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm it could," he widely smiled. She softly sighed caressing his face kissing him softly as the elevator opened up. He slowly let her go recapturing her hand guiding her into the elevator. As the doors closed, he looked into Katelyn's eyes curious if she was going to keep trying to seduce hints out of him. For a moment Katelyn thought about continuing to try get hints till something in his eyes made her want to wait and see what he was up to. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest. "Are you ok?" he asked caressing her back.

"Yes just decided to be patient."

Randy smiled even more holding her tight till the elevator stopped. He kissed her forehead as the doors opened. He led her through the lobby.

"Katy, I will tell you one more thing," he said as they headed out of the hotel. "I couldn't wait till tonight we are going on our first official date now."

"Sounds like a perfect way to start the day," she happily smiled.

"Good, this should be our limo," Randy pointed to the black limo slowly pulling up. The driver quickly parked coming around to open the door for them. Randy excused himself for a moment going to the trunk getting something out while Katelyn got into the limo. Randy joined Katelyn in the limo surprising her with two dozen mixed peach, white, red, yellow, orange, and pink roses.

"Thank you, they are beautiful," she softly kissed him.

"Anytime Katy," he wrapped his arm around her. "Do you have a favorite color rose?"

"Peach is my favorite."

"I'll make sure to remember that," he smiled kissing her. She nestled against him enjoying the amazing feelings he gave her. It wasn't long before the car stopped. Katelyn looked around seeing woods. "Come on," Randy took her hand as the driver opened the door. She got of the limo seeing a lighthouse and its keeper's quarters. "Welcome to North Point lighthouse the first stop on our date. I hope you're up for a little exercise," he smirked enjoying the curious look she gave him before she started looking around again.

"How did you know lighthouses are one of my favorite things?" she softly asked taking in the beauty of the lighthouse.

"I noticed your bookshelf was filled with books about lighthouses and I took a peek in a one of your photo albums," he lightly caressed her neck. "I hope you don't mind my prying just want to get to know you."

"I don't mind," she whispered feeling her heart skip a beat at how caring he was being.

"Why do you like them so much?" he asked.

"They are beacons of hope. They are reminders that no matter how dark or hopeless things may look there is always a ray of light shining through the darkness," she blushed hoping her explanation didn't sound silly.

"No reason to blush it's always good to hold onto to hope. Let's take a better look," he gently tugged her towards the lighthouse. A caretaker met them at the door giving them a brief history of the lighthouse before showing them to the spiral staircase leading to the top. They made the climb in silence. Katelyn was still stunned by Randy picking the lighthouse. When they reached the top, Randy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him as she looked out over Lake Michigan.

"You're about to see why I woke you up so early," he whispered pointing to where the night sky was giving way to the rising sun. Katelyn swallowed hard feeling tears coming to her eyes. He felt her lightly tremble. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she softly mumbled. He gently turned her looking down into her tear filled eyes.

"You're lying. Why are you about to cry?" he tensed up the last thing he wanted to do was upset her on their first date. He thought he had planned a good romantic date.

"I never could put into words what you're making me feel right now. This is an amazing first date. Thank you for bringing me here," she looked up into his eyes.

"You're welcome, I just want to make you happy," he gently squeezed her. "No more tears just want to see your smile for rest of our date," he whispered kissing her deeply. She smiled kissing him back till he slowly broke their kiss. He held her close as they watched the sunrise in silence. Every time she smiled or looked at him with happiness in her eyes it made his heart melt. He rested his head against hers hoping he would always be able to make her smile.

* * *

><p>After watching the sunrise, Randy took Katelyn for a tour of the rest of the park around the lighthouse. When they reached a picnic area, Randy surprised her again with a breakfast picnic. After breakfast, Randy continued the tour till the came to a waterfall. He sat down on the nearby rocks pulling Katelyn onto his lap.<p>

"Are you happy?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Randy," she smiled. "I will remember this forever. You're very good at planning romantic dates."

"Would you like me to plan another one soon?" he asked as she turned on his lap to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes very soon," she whispered making him smile widely.

"Hmmm when you say very soon do you mean like tonight?" he searched her eyes.

"Two dates in one day with you, I really like that idea."

"You do?" he smirked as nodded yes. "After the show, you and I have a date Katy," he whispered brushing his lips against hers. She melted against him kissing him passionately. They got lost in one another forgetting about the world around them till it was time to head back to the hotel so Randy could get ready to go to the arena.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

After the show, Randy took Katelyn to dinner at a quiet romantic Italian restaurant. He couldn't help smiling when the waitress finished taking their order and Katelyn slid closer to him in their cozy booth. He wrapped his arm around her looking into her tired eyes.

"Someone is sleepy," Randy smirked caressing her cheek.

"It's a good tired love that you woke me early for our sweet amazing date," she smiled looking up into his eyes seeing the dark circles under them. "I'm not the only sleepy one."

"Oh well, we can catch up on sleep over the break."

"I love spending time with you but I need to get back home and take care of my business. I can't keep hiding from Wade," she said making Randy's whole body tense up.

"I'll come home with you."

"You're more than welcome to come with me but when you go back on the road I have to stay home and work," she stared into his eyes seeing his disapproval.

"All you have to do is stay safe," his tone got very serious.

"I can be safe at home and work."

"True it's safe if I am with you," he sternly said.

"You can't babysit me 24 x 7."

"Oh yes I can, Barrett is not getting near you again," he raised his voice slightly making her frown and look away from him.

"He will get over me and move on," she softly said.

"Well until he does, I'm going to watch over you whether you like or not," he said making her huff and move away from him. He let out a deep troubled sigh realizing he was being too pushy. "I'm sorry Katy," Randy kissed her forehead pulling her back against him. "I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can only trust myself to keep you safe."

"It's ok Randy, relax we will figure things out so we are both happy," she ran her fingers lightly along his neck.

"You know you drive me crazy in so many ways. I care about you so much," he softly spoke holding her gaze for a moment before kissing her deeply. She kissed him back making all his tension and worry go away.

Katelyn's phone started ringing breaking their moment. She looked down surprised to see Jessica, one of her neighbors, was calling.

"Hi Jessica, is something wrong?" she answered resting her head against Randy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this. Your house is on fire," the woman's voice trembled as Katelyn turned white as a ghost. "The fire department is trying to put it out but it looks bad."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll call you right back," Katelyn hung up the phone dropping it on the table.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked feeling her shake against him.

"My house is on fire. I have to go home," she mumbled running her fingers frantically through her hair. "They are trying to put it out. I have to call Chris. I have to call my neighbor back. I have to get my things and get to the airport right away."

"Come on darling, I'll take care of everything. I'm going to give Chris a call on the ride back to the hotel. I'll call your neighbor too. We will grab our things head to the airport. Everything is going to be ok," Randy tried to reassure her as he helped her up. Katelyn couldn't stop shaking and praying her home would be ok.

* * *

><p>Wade stood across from Katelyn's home with a wicked smile watching the flames rip through her roof. He watched as the fire fighters tried to get the flames under control hoping most of her home would be destroyed by the time they did. Part of her roof collapsing in made him grin even more. He hoped there would be no signs of him messing with the gas hot water heater and moving a few of her storage boxes closer to it to start the fire in her basement.<p>

"My plan will work. She is going to need me to help her pick up the pieces. I'll find the perfect home for us," he softly said glancing at the house one more time before walking back to his car. He checked his cell phone making sure the volume was all the way up. He couldn't wait for her to call crying that she needed him after losing her home.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Katelyn returned to her home with Randy and Chris. Tears flooded down her face when she saw the charred remains of what was once her home. The garage was the only part of the house that still remained standing. Chris went to talk to the fire investigator while Randy helped Katelyn out of the car. She slowly approached the house.<p>

"It's almost all gone," she whispered surveying the damage. Randy felt powerless seeing all her pain and sadness knowing there was nothing he could do or say to take it away instantly. She couldn't bear seeing the ruins of her home anymore. She buried her face into Randy's chest finding comfort in his arms. "I've lost everything that was in the house. At least I still have my car to sleep in unless that is damaged too."

"You're not going to sleep in your car. Things can be replaced thank god you weren't in the house," he ran his fingers along her back trying to think of what to do to make things better for her.

"They should know in a few days what caused the fire. Tomorrow they will let you look through the remains and enter the garage to get out anything that survived. I will keep dealing with your landlord till you feel up to taking over," Chris said joining them. "Do you want me to find somewhere for you to stay till things get figured out and you can find a new place?"

"She mentioned sleeping in her car but I think she will be more comfortable staying at the hotel with me," Randy spoke up as Katelyn looked up into his eyes. "Are you ok with that?" he asked as she nodded yes burying her face in his chest again.

"The car is not an option don't even think of mentioning it again. Randy, you take care of her. I'll take care of everything else," Chris patted Randy's shoulder.

"Thank you Chris," Katelyn glanced at him.

"Anything I can do to help I will. I still can't believe this happened," Chris looked at the house again.

"Neither can I," Katelyn whispered turning to look at the damage once again. She felt Randy wrap his arm around her waist pulling her back against him.

"Everything is going to be ok Katy," he whispered holding her tight. She hoped he was right but something about the sudden fire was bothering her and she felt like bad luck wasn't done with her yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

Randy and Katelyn spent the next few days getting her life back in order. They were able to recover some things she had stored in the garage and her car. Chris took care of everything with Katelyn's landlord and the insurance company. Katelyn had appointments setup to look at new places to live. She tried to return to work but her mind was all over the place and she couldn't concentrate. It took her forever to get orders done that would have taken her only a few hours to do. She was shutting down the shop for the night when she heard Randy on the phone.

"I have to take this week off to deal with a personal matter. Is that ok or will it cause major issues?" Randy asked slowly pacing in Katelyn's office. She watched as he stopped tensing up and letting out a sigh. "It's a personal matter isn't that enough of a reason?" he snapped running a hand through his hair. "My girlfriend's home went up in flames. I need a few more days to be with her and help her get things organized. Can I please have the time off?"

Katelyn couldn't help smiling when she heard him call her his girlfriend. She forgot about her sadness leaning against the doorway watching him till he turned meeting her gaze. He winked at her motioning for her to come closer.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll be back next week," Randy hung up wrapping his arm her waist. "Were you eavesdropping on me?" he asked giving her a sexy smirk.

"Maybe," she winked at him.

"Did you hear anything you liked?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I really enjoyed hearing you call me your girlfriend," she blushed smiling at him.

"You did?" he traced his fingers along her cheek as she nodded yes. "You know dating me will not always be easy. I'm not exactly good at relationships. I have a few demons inside of me. You saw the overprotective demon the other night. I'm sure it will come out again along with the other ones."

"I'll take the ups and downs. So far, I love being with you," she rested her hands on his chest. "I'm not afraid of your demons. I'll tame them," she whispered making him widely grin.

"Tame? Interesting word, does any of the taming take place in bed?" he leaned down brushing his lips against hers.

"Hmmm never know it just might," she whispered making him smirk before kissing her deeply. She returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pressing against him. He slowly broke the kiss looking into her eyes before taking her hand and leading her towards the back door. "Where are we going?"

"The hotel is a better place to continue our conversation about taming me," he smiled at her making her insides flutter to life like only he could.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the hotel felt like a long one as Randy decided to play his own seduction game with Katelyn. He kept running his fingers slowly along her legs occasionally trailing his fingers along her inner thighs. When he stopped at lights, he would lean over kissing her passionately. His touch and kisses were setting her body on fire as she couldn't resist getting closer to him. He loved every minute of driving her crazy.<p>

"You know you're going to pay for this when we get back to your room?" Katelyn whispered against his lips.

"I'm not afraid of you," Randy caressed her face.

"You should be. You're not the only that can play games," she nestled close to him running her fingers under his shirt along his muscular stomach. Her touch felt like fire on his skin as she kissed his neck. Randy was happy when they finally pulled up to the hotel. He gave the key to the valet going around to give Katelyn his hand as she got out of the car. She squeezed his hand giving him a seductive smile as they entered the elevator.

The moment the doors shut she wrapped herself around him kissing him deeply till the elevator stopped on their floor. He was going to break the kiss instead he picked her up against him kissing her more carrying her to their room. He put her down near the door sliding the key into the lock.

"So how am I going to pay?" he turned on the lights smiling at her as they entered the room.

"Think you can handle playing a game?" Katelyn asked caressing his chin.

"Of course," Randy said thinking he could handle anything as long as it was with her.

"Ok Randy, I'll be right back then we will play a game," she kissed him lightly heading into the bathroom to calm her nerves.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast with Randy," Katelyn rested her hand on sink talking quietly to her reflection. Katelyn sighed deeply reminding herself to stop thinking about it and just let their relationship develop. She was having a really good time with Randy and she was ready to be closer to him. Every time he touched her all she could think about was making love to him. She wanted to be with him in every way. She took a deep breathe letting her hair down trying to think of what seduction game to play.

Randy sat on the sofa not able to stop smiling. He finally felt happy and comfortable with being in a relationship.

"I'm not going to lose this woman. I will control my demons," Randy said under his breathe knowing he would do anything to keep her happy. He wanted to get to know everything about her. He kept thinking about what their future may hold. He leaned back on the sofa when he heard the sound of the door opening. Randy immediately glanced at her wondering what game she thought of. She looked around the room still thinking until she saw the balcony door. She couldn't believe the idea that came to her mind.

"Beautiful, please tell me what you're thinking," Randy came near her caressing her shoulders.

"Just thought of a new game," Katelyn went out on the balcony looking out over the ocean. Randy wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Why are we out here? Wait before you tell me I want to make sure we are clear on something." Randy whispered pushing her hair away from her neck kissing it softly. She loved the feel of his warm kisses.

"What is it Randy?" Katelyn caressed his arms.

"I'm serious about us. I want to spend lots of time with you getting to know you inside and out. I've wanted to seduce you so many times since we've been together but I've been patient wanting to make sure you know I care about you and I want a future with you," Randy rested his head against hers feeling her melt against him.

"Randy, I'm not going anywhere and I know you're serious. Your actions and words have proven over and over you care for me," she turned in his arms looking up into his eyes wanting more from him too.

"Tell me about your new game and what this balcony has to do with it," Randy caressed her face.

"You'll see do you mind waiting out here?" Katelyn asked starting to feel nervous again. Randy stiffened surprised by her question.

"I'm fine waiting here as long as you come back."

"I'll be right back," Katelyn went towards the door as Randy leaned on the rail looking out into the night. He was surprised when he heard the balcony door shut. He turned around seeing Katelyn had shut the one door opening the other door with the screen locking it. She turned off all the lights except for a lamp near the door illuminating her.

"Katelyn, what are you doing?" he stared at her with surprise as she neared the door slowly.

"Time for the game to begin," she rested her hand against the glass. "If you take off the right piece of clothing I'll let you back in. Is that fair?"

"Sounds fair," Randy leaned back on the rail watching her as she ran a finger seductively along her lips. Randy slowly took off his t-shirt revealing his well sculptured sexy chest.

"Do you want this?" Randy dropped his shirt as she shook her head no. Katelyn took a deep breathe feeling her body responding to how sexy he looked in the moonlight. "I thought about it, this isn't fair. I want a piece of your clothing too start stripping," Randy grinned at her.

"I don't know about that," Katelyn smiled at him.

"Please darling, be fair," Randy eyed her body with hungry eyes.

"Ok for now might have to change that later on," she took off one of her shoes making him laugh.

"Very funny two can play the game like that," Randy leaned down taking off one of his shoes then the other as she took off her other shoe. She couldn't stop smiling at him as he took off his socks throwing them at the screen. "You now owe me two."  
>"No problem," Katelyn nervously bit her lip slowly sliding her shirt over her head revealing the lacy red bra. Randy whistled at her making her blush even more.<p>

"That's one babe, keep going," Randy was becoming very aroused as she ran her finger nails slowly down her sides sliding her skirt off. Randy swallowed hard looking at her curvy body. ""Katy, game is over let me in now," he rattled the screen door.

"No patience," Katelyn came close to the screen letting him have a good look pressing her hand against the screen. He rested his hand against hers staring into eyes begging her silently to let him in.

"Let's test your patience. Or better yet let's see if you desire me as much as I desire you," Randy groaned slowly undoing his belt dropping it on the balcony. She thought he was going to stop instead he undid his jeans letting them slide down revealing his arousal for her. Her eyes ran down his body making her even hotter for him. Katelyn wasn't prepared for that. She tried to remind herself to be patient as he stared at her with his piercing eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, you owe me one," Randy kept his eyes on her not caring he was outside naked. Katelyn looked down realizing all she had left was her underwear. She slowly undid her bra sliding the straps off her slender shoulders watching his eyes grow bigger as she dropped it slowly to the floor. She looked up into his loving eyes realizing she didn't want to play the game anymore she wanted him now. She needed to feel his touch. She went to the door opening it.

"I guess I've won this game," Randy wasted no time coming through the door pulling her body against his. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are so beautiful," Randy whispered against her lips. She blushed at his comment as his hands roamed freely over her breasts cupping them gently. He covered her mouth with his kissing her deeply their tongues entwining as he picked her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist throwing her head back as he kissed her neck. He held her tightly carrying her to the bedroom. He kept kissing her tasting her sweetness laying her on the bed covering her body with his. His fingers ran down her neck slowly to her chest gently squeezing her erect nipples making her softly moan. He continued exploring her body running his fingers under her lacy panties feeling her warmth for a moment before caressing her inner thighs. Randy slowly broke their kiss running his kisses along the curve of her neck. Katelyn was feeling incredible under his touch. She ran her fingers down his back feeling his hard body. He ran his fingers back up her thigh feeling her warmth once again. He gently pulled off her panties making her shiver under his touch. Randy kissed her slowly and passionately again. His tongue entered her mouth as he entered with two fingers. She trembled against him as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her wetness. Katelyn was losing control arching her back against his touch. She smiled running her fingers down his body feeling how aroused he was. She gently caressed making him moan deeply.

"I want you so much Katy," Randy stared into her eyes wanting more than just her body he wanted her love.

"Randy, I'm all yours," she kissed his neck. Randy gently tilted her chin kissing her deeply. He slowly ran his kisses down her chest cupping her breast kissing them gently all around her nipple making her moan like crazy. Katelyn pulled him back up to her kissing him. Randy ran his fingers through her hair loving every moment with her. He kissed right below her ear pressing his body against hers before gently entering her. He kept the pace slow moving in her deeper enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. Her heat was driving him crazy as he started to push harder. Katelyn was beyond ecstasy feeling him deep inside of her. He covered her mouth kissing her passionately as their bodies rocked together till Randy felt her tighten beneath him making him explode instantly. He moaned loudly against her lips as she held onto him. Randy gently lies on top of her kissing her softly for minutes before rolling over pulling her against him. Katelyn cuddled close to him listening to his heart beat never wanting the happiness she felt at that moment to end. Randy was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. He kept a tight hold on her silently swearing he would never let her go.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Wade slowly drove by Katelyn's shop for the millionth time since the fire hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He couldn't understand why she hadn't called seeking comfort from him. All he could think was she wasn't calling because Chris was in town taking care of her. He had trying making a few calls after finding out Chris had taken a leave hoping he would hear when Chris was returning to the road but he had no luck. Wade pulled his car into a spot across from her shop deciding to just try to see her. He had seen her assistants leave earlier knowing she was working alone. He took a deep breathe pushing the door open.

"You're going to make me mess this dress up if you don't stop," Katelyn's voice and laughter caught his attention the moment he stepped in and the door jingled. "I'll be right there," she called out. He listened trying to hear who she was talking to all he heard was rustling and the sound of her heels tapping as she made her way to the front.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" she stopped in her tracks the moment she saw him.

"I stopped by your place. The moment I saw it was gone I came here to check on you," he said keeping his distance surprised to see the rosiness in her cheeks and how well rested she looked.

"Thank you I'm fine. Please don't stop by again. I'm not your concern anymore," she cautiously went behind the front counter making sure to stay away from him.

"I will always care about you. Are you sure you don't need anything? I can help you find a new place or take you out to a movie to help you forget," he stared at her not liking she wouldn't even look up at him.

"I'm fine. Chris has been helping me out. Everything is under control. My work is the only distraction I need," she wrapped her arms around herself finally looking up into his eyes thankfully to not see the evil she saw last time.

"Glad to hear. If you do need anything, you know my number use it anytime. I'm sorry for scaring you the other day. I wasn't myself," he took a few steps towards her stopping when she backed away hitting into a wall.

"Wade, please leave. You need to let me go and move on with your life," she softly said motioning towards the door.

"Is there already someone else?" he asked taking her by surprise as she wondered if he heard Randy and her when he walked in.

"What I do isn't your business. Good bye Wade," she hurried to her office shutting the door before Wade saw Randy. Randy's smile turned into a frown when he saw how shaken up she was.

"What's wrong?" he came towards her wrapping his arms around her.

"Wade is here," she whispered. Randy's face filled with anger as he went to open the door and Katelyn gently pushed him back stopping him. "Randy, please don't just let him leave."

"I'm not …," Randy raised his voice making Katelyn panic covering his mouth.

Wade deeply sighed feeling his anger start to boil. He took a few steps towards her office then stopped knowing that was the wrong move to find out who was with her in the office. He swallowed hard knowing he had to be patient and keep control, he stormed out of her shop slamming the door. He stomped out to his car speeding away determined to find out who Katelyn was with and get them out of Katelyn's life immediately.

Randy didn't know how to react. He gently removed her hand giving her a disappointed look.

"Sorry I didn't want Wade to hear or see you. I don't want you getting in an argument or worse with him," she whispered making Randy shake his head.

"Why are whispering?" he asked.

"What if he is still here?"

"Let's find out," Randy quickly maneuvered around her throwing the door open making a beeline to the front of the store. He was disappointed when he saw it was empty. "Next time he shows up you come get me. You don't deal with him alone. Understood?"

"I handled him. I knew if anything happened all I had to do is yell."

"You got lucky this time. I'm serious Katy, do not make the same mistake next time," he went towards her staring down into her eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Randy," she softly said looking away from him. He gently grabbed her chin making her look at him again.

"Please don't get upset with me, I know you're tough and probably can handle Barrett. I would just feel better if you let me deal with him," his tone softened again as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close kissing her forehead. "I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you especially with me close by."

"I'll let you handle him from now on. He is going to find out about us eventually and he will come after you," she rested her head against his chest dreading when that happened.

"Oh well, won't be first time someone had an issue with me and it won't be the last," he whispered into her hair. "Come on finish up so we can get out of here," Randy gently nudged her back to her office. She didn't protest anxious to get out of the shop and away of any chances of Wade stopping by again.

* * *

><p>Time moved quickly over the next few days as Katelyn caught up on all her work and started her search for a new place to live. Randy was dreading leaving her to go back on the road but he was cautious about pushing the issue. As they sat waiting for dinner, Randy decided he had to test the waters with her about going with him.<p>

"You seemed to have gotten a lot of orders done today," he said taking her hand.

"I did I'm ahead of schedule for a change. All the dresses I did today are for next week. It helped that all my staff have been in as scheduled. You have also been a big help. Thank you," she smiled squeezing his hand.

"Anytime I can help I will. I never thought I would be helping at a bridal shop not exactly my style. It took me awhile to get comfortable there. The weird looks from your staff have stopped bothering me," he smirked.

"They are just curious about you. I'm not one to share my personal life at work."

"Wade never helped you out?"

"He would stop by but it was normally after hours when I was only one or if my staff was there he would hide out in my office watching movies till I was ready to call it a day," she lightly caressed Randy hand.

"I much rather watch you work than watch a movie," he smiled. "Would you be interested in watching me work for a few days?" he asked lightly kissing her hand.

"I could be tempted to do that. You do look sexy in your ring attire," she stared into his eyes.

"Thank you Katy. So how do I tempt you to come with me?" he lightly kissed her wrist making tingling sensations pulse through her.

"You're off to a good start," she winked at him. "Where are the shows?"

"The weekend shows are in Louisiana. Weekday shows are in Mississippi," he said running his fingers along her arm.

"That isn't too far if something happened could even drive back."

"Nothing is going to happen, I'll be your good luck charm and keep all the bad luck away," he moved his chair closer to her putting his arm around her. "Please come with me so I don't go crazy worrying."

"Hmmm, you crazy from worry could be a bad thing," she smiled caressing his face.

"Very bad so you should come along keep an eye on me," his eyes locked on hers. "If you like my ring attire that much I'll wear it to bed if you come," he whispered kissing her fingers.

"Very tempting but …," she said feeling him start to tense up and let go of her hand.

"But you're not coming," he softly said looking away from her wishing he had never brought up the issue.

"You need to let me finish before you jump to conclusions and get all moody," she gently made him look into her eyes again. "I was going to say it's very tempting but I rather you wear nothing to bed," she said watching the sexy smirk return to his handsome face.

"I can handle losing my clothing on way to bed. Are you coming on the road with me?" he asked leaning close running his lips against hers. She smiled nodding yes. Randy felt relief and happiness course through his body as he kissed her deeply.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

Randy made sure Katelyn was settled in at the hotel before he headed over to the arena to get ready for the house show. He was making his way to the locker room when he heard someone call his name. He turned seeing Chris.

"Hey Randy, do you have some time to talk?" Chris asked.

"Sure, something wrong?" Randy asked pushing open the locker room door putting his bag down.

"I'm worried about Katelyn's living situation," Chris sat down giving Randy a concerned look.

"She hasn't picked a place yet. We looked at quite a few places but nothing that she seemed to take much interest in. She will probably be at hotel for another 2 weeks or so."

"I'm not worried about her being at the hotel. My concern is she needs to move somewhere safe. I'm thinking about renting a house so she can stay with Kelly and I but have a feeling she'll just get pissed and say no. Katy doesn't like when my overprotectiveness comes out," Chris ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop worrying about her after that fire. I still can't believe the hot water heater malfunctioning caused that big of a fire. Katy was pretty sure there was nothing around the water heater but she wasn't sure if Wade had moved things around times he spent staying there."

"I have the same feelings as you about the fire. My gut is telling me it wasn't an accident. She won't go for living with you and Kelly. Maybe we can convince her to move into a gated community with 24 hour security," Randy said making Chris nod in agreement.

"Good idea, I didn't even think of that," Chris grinned. "A place like that won't let Wade in and I can rest easier knowing she is safer. Will you be spending the break with her again?"

"Yes, I was thinking of kidnapping her for a vacation, just don't want to screw up her business," Randy answered.

"If you have the guts to whisk her away, I'll take care of having her partner take over. Kelly loves helping out at the shop if they need the help," Chris grinned knowing time away from everything is what Katy needed.

"I'm not afraid of Katy. Once she simmers down, she'll realize I'm only doing what is best for her."

"I'll call her partner in a few. Thank you again for all your help and looking out for her," Chris said.

"It's no problem. I enjoy my time with her," Randy couldn't help smiling thinking of how good he felt with her. "Did she tell you Wade paid her a visit the other day and she didn't want me dealing with him?"

"Yes she did. She thinks you and Barrett will end up in a fight," Chris said looking at Randy.

"I'm itching to kick his ass. I won't start it but if he does I'm finishing it."

"He will come after you the moment he hears or sees you're with Katy," Chris's eyes filled with concern hoping he was around to help when that moment happened.

"She said that too. I'm not scared of Barrett. I can handle him," Randy bitterly said feeling anger surge through his body waiting to be unleashed on Wade.

"I'm sure you can but I got your back," Chris said taking Randy by surprise. For a moment Randy wasn't sure how to react, he took a deep breath and looked at Chris.

"Thanks, I better go work out," Randy didn't like feeling uncomfortable.

"No problem, let me know if you need more help with taking her away or convincing her to move somewhere safe. Are you bringing her to the arena for the show?" Chris stood up heading to the door.

"Yes, I'm picking her up later this afternoon."

"Cool, I'll see you guys later. Bye," Chris disappeared out the door. Randy sat down on the bench for a moment staring into space trying to figure how he was going to convince Katelyn to move into a gated community without her stubbornness being an issue. An idea crossed his mind making him excited and nervous at the same time. He let out a deep sigh feeling very conflicted as he went through his cell finding the number he needed to put his plan into action. He hesitated pushing the call button thinking of all the ways his plan could backfire then shook his head knowing he couldn't let his fears take control. He pushed the button making the call.

* * *

><p>Katelyn was waiting for Randy to return when she heard a knock on the hotel room door. She went to the door looking through the peephole seeing Kelly. She opened the door letting her sister in law in.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk," Kelly brushed past her sitting down on the couch. "I thought we are good friends. I don't understand why Chris and you are not telling me things," Kelly gave Katelyn a hurt look. "I know you are going through a lot. I stopped myself quite a few times before I came here but I can't handle being out of the loop anymore."

"I understand its ok. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I asked Chris to not tell you something till I was ready to share," Katelyn sat down.

"You can trust me I'm not going to tell anyone. We are family now."

"I'm sorry. We have only been keeping one thing from you," Katelyn said feeling slightly nervous.

"Exactly I know there is mystery man in your life. Who is it?" Kelly asked staring at her.

"It's Randy. I'm dating Randy," Katelyn admitted surprised when Kelly smiled.

"I had a feeling it was him. I saw you hanging out with Randy at the arenas. I kept asking Chris if it was him and he kept changing the subject. Does anyone else know?"

"Randy told Edge when he saw us together. We haven't told anyone else. We didn't want Wade to find out but not going to hide it anymore. We will deal with Wade's wrath," Katelyn cringed thinking how bad that wrath could end up being. Neither women heard Randy open the hotel room door, he heard them talking and hesitated coming in holding the door open hearing their conversation.

"You know Chris and I are here if you need help. Forget about Wade, how are things going with Randy?" Kelly asked taking Randy by surprise. He knew it was bad but he stayed quiet wanting to hear Katelyn's answer.

"Amazing, it's hard to put into words the way he makes me feel. Things just feel right with him. He has just surprised me in so many ways. I stopped thinking about what is right and wrong just letting my heart lead the way with him," Katelyn beamed with happiness.

"Sounds like you are falling hard for Mr. Orton," Kelly smirked. "He could be your soul mate."

"I never really believed in the whole soul mate thing." Katelyn nervously shifted in her seat. "I am falling for him," Katelyn blushed. Randy couldn't stop smiling relieved to hear she was falling for him just like he was falling for her.

"I didn't either till I met Chris. Have you ever felt this way with another guy?" Kelly asked.

"No, only Randy has ever made me feel like this. He is always on my mind when we are apart I miss him which is crazy because he has only been gone for a few hours. I'm probably driving him nuts with my silly text messages," Katelyn laughed.

"I've missed you too and you're driving me crazy in a very good way," Randy whispered feeling really bad for eavesdropping. He quietly stepped back into the hall pulling the door shut.

"I text Chris like crazy too when we are apart he loves it. I'm so happy for you," Kelly hugged Katelyn.

"Katy, I'm back," Randy called out reopening the door. He tried to look surprised when he saw Kelly. He paused not sure what to say or do.

"It's ok Randy. Katy just told me you two are dating," Kelly stood up going towards him. "I'm happy for you two but if you hurt her it won't only be my hubby kicking your ass."

"I won't hurt her," Randy gave Kelly a serious look.

"You better not. I have to get ready to head to the arena. I'll see you two there," Kelly gave Katelyn a hug goodbye and waved at Randy on her way out.

"You do know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, right?" Randy asked as she neared him wrapping her arms around him. She felt the tension in his body and when she looked up into his eyes she saw his deep concern.

"Hey stop worrying I know you won't hurt me," she placed her hand on his chest. "Relax and just follow your heart, remember I agreed to tame your demons," she smiled making his tension slowly leave.

"I'm happy you did," he leaned down kissing her deeply. Katelyn happily sighed melting into him. Randy wrapped her tightly in his arms determined to do anything to keep her safe and happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

When all the shows were over and it was time to return to Florida, Randy tried to hide his nervousness as they pulled up to the airport.

"Are you ok?" Katelyn asked as they got of the car.

"Yes sweetheart," he took her hand kissing her forehead.

"You seem distracted," she softly said feeling he wasn't ok. Randy took a deep breathe deciding he had to tell her what was going on.

"I have a surprise for you and I'm worried you're not going to be happy," he pulled her into the airport finding a spot out of the way.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" she looked up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't run when he admitted his plans.

"Well we are not going back to Florida yet. I'm kind of kidnapping you for a vacation," he tightened his grip feeling her pull back some as confusion filled her eyes.

"I can't take a vacation at the drop of a hat. I have to make sure the shop is under control for the time I'm gone. You can't kidnap me," she stared at him.

"I can and I'm going to," he gave her a sexy smirk resting a finger against her lips before she could say another word in protest. "Chris handled everything with the shop. Kelly is going to help out for a few days while you relax with me. You know it's a done deal so my best advice if you don't want to cause a scene is accept you're all mine for next 4 days," he pulled her closer searching her eyes seeing surprise with hints of anger.

"Randy, I really don't know what to say or do right now," she whispered looking away from him.

"Its easy sweetheart," he grabbed her chin making her look at him again. "All you have to do is let me take care of you and handle everything on our vacation. Please let me do this for you, Katy." He ran his fingers slowly along her cheek. Any anger she felt towards him started to fade away. She didn't say a word just kissed him deeply making him happily sigh.

"Thank you Randy, but please no more surprise vacations," she whispered against his lips.

"You may want more surprise vacations after this one," he kissed her again giving her an irresistible smile. "Come on we have a flight to catch."

Katelyn held tightly onto his hand as they made their way through the airport. After they checked in at the gate for their flight, Randy excused himself to make a call while Katelyn went to get them coffee. Katelyn stopped for moment she couldn't help watching him as he slowly paced near the windows. When he smiled giving her a wink, she felt the powerful butterflies take over.

"My biggest surprise will always be you Randy," she thought not able to stop smiling as she headed to get coffee. She was lost in her thoughts waiting for her coffee order.

"Katelyn!" Wade's voice made her jump. "I'm so happy to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she softly said.

"Where are you doing here? Are you traveling with Chris?" Wade looked around not seeing Chris or Kelly.

"I stopped to see him taking a business related trip," she tried to be civil not wanting to cause a scene.

"Do you have time to have a coffee with me before your flight?" Wade asked giving her his best smile.

"Sorry I don't," she said relieved to see her order come up. "Bye Wade."

"I hope to see you again Katelyn," he moved aside letting her pass noticing she had two cups of coffee. "She must be traveling with Chris and just didn't want to tell me," Wade said under his breathe deciding to follow her. He tried to keep her in sight as she weaved through the crowd. Katelyn looked back a few times not seeing Wade behind her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked the moment she returned noticing how nervous she was.

"I ran into Wade," she said making Randy instantly tense up.

"Did he follow you?" Randy asked protectively putting his arm around her while looking around not seeing Wade.

"I don't think so. I kept checking didn't see him behind me."

"Forget about him, he isn't going to ruin our trip," Randy said as she wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest. "Katy, it's going to be ok," he kissed her forehead looking around one last time before leading her to a row of empty seats where he had best view of people coming through terminal. The time till their flight started boarding passed very slowly as Randy kept a vigilant watch for Wade while trying to distract Katelyn. He was relieved when he saw they were about to start boarding.

Wade silently cursed himself not believing he had lost track of her. He walked up and down trying to find her for over an hour. He checked the time seeing he was about to miss his flight. He turned to head back to his flight when he saw Katelyn going through the doors to board a plane. Confusion and intense heartache tore through him when he saw Randy not far behind her.

"No! I didn't see that," he rubbed his eyes walking away then turned around to see where the flight was heading. "Time to take a trip to San Diego," Wade mumbled under his breath determined to find out what was going on between Randy and Katelyn hoping it was just a coincidence they were on same flight. He made a call on the way to swap out his tickets to someone he hoped would help him find out where Randy was going in San Diego.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Randy covered Katelyn's eyes the moment the driver made the turn on the road leading to the vacation home Randy had rented.

"Welcome to La Jolla sweetheart, I'll let you see our escape soon ok?" he whispered taking her hand in his.

"Yes Randy," she smiled squeezing his hand. Randy was relieved to see the vacation house was just as perfect as it looked in the photos. He got out helping Katelyn out blocking her view till he could put his hand over her eyes again. He carefully led her to the backyard of the house.

"Welcome to our private paradise for the next few days," he whispered in her ear slowly letting her see. She was overwhelmed at the gorgeous backyard with a private pool and hot tub with an amazing view of the ocean. "Hope you like the view," he took her hand leading her to the cabana overlooking the ocean. "The master bedroom has a view of the ocean too so we can enjoy from indoors too," he smirked as she turned letting him see her still stunned expression. "Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked touching her cheek. She shook her head yes looking around again before wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you Randy," she whispered fighting happy tears coming to her eyes.

"Anytime darling, we both needed a vacation away from everything. We can hideaway here relaxing or go sightseeing. It's all up to you. Let's go check out the house," he picked her up kissing her carrying her towards the house.

"Oh my, the house is just as amazing as the yard," she said as he opened the door carrying her through the house.

"Think we should check out this view for a while," Randy carried her into the master bedroom gently putting her down on the bed. She moved onto her side looking out the huge windows trying to hide the tears still welling in her eyes. She felt Randy lay down next to her before wrapping his arm around her and resting his head against her shoulder. She reached up caressing his face feeling her heart quicken when he kissed her fingertips and pulled her closer. "Tell me what you are thinking," he whispered.

"I couldn't put into words how you make me feel with this surprise. It's overwhelming but in such a good way," she turned looking up into his eyes. "Thank you again so much its means the world to me," she softly said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're very welcome darling," he softly kissed her.

"Sorry for crying," she whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"No apologies, I know they are good tears. While you're taming my demons I'm starting to break down the wall around your heart and every tear is a piece of it falling," he smiled as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. "Keep it up and your heart will be all mine," he leaned down kissing her deeply feeling her softy sigh against his lips. Katelyn kissed him back knowing deep down he already owned her heart.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Randy was swimming a few laps enjoying the warm night air. He glanced over at the cabana hoping Katelyn was almost finished telling Chris they had arrived safely. He leaned on the side of the pool watching her slowly pace. A smile instantly formed on his lips when she felt his stare and smiled at him. He motioned for her to join him. She said her goodbyes and was heading his way when his cell started ringing.<p>

"Sweetheart, can you make sure that isn't my mom or sister calling?" Randy asked as she picked it up stunned to see the number calling.

"Wade is calling you. I'll let it go to voicemail," she said as Randy joined her. She was about to hit the reject call button when Randy gently took the phone answering it.

"Hey Randy, its Wade sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had time to get together for a drink over the break or after the next show," Wade asked as Randy sat down on a lounge chair pulling Katelyn onto his lap so she could hear the conversation.

"Why do you want to have a drink?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior. You didn't do anything just bad timing Katelyn ran into you during our disagreement. I don't want to be at odds with you. Think you can give me 20 minutes?" Wade's question made Katelyn shake her head no. Randy stared into her eyes.

"Fine, after the next show," Randy agreed feeling Katelyn go rigid.

"Thanks, by the way have you been in touch with Katelyn lately? I was wondering how she is doing," Wade asked making Randy shake his head in disbelief.

"No, I haven't. Talk to you later," Randy hung up the phone.

"You're really going to have a drink with him?" she searched his eyes knowing the answer before he even said it.

"Yeah I am and so are you," Randy said taking her by surprise. "We are going to face this head on and let him know we are together now."

"He is going to lose it," she sighed.

"Oh well," Randy shrugged tossing the phone on the table. "I'm tired of the hiding game. The only games I enjoy are ones with you," he gave her a sexy grin rubbing her legs.

"You're right he'll explode but at least everything is out in the open and we can get on with our lives," she whispered caressing his face.

"Trust me Katy, this is the best way," Randy slowly stood up sweeping her up in his arms carrying her towards the pool. "Come on time for some fun," he said as he neared the edge of the pool.

"What kind of fun?" she asked as he grinned jumping into the pool keeping a tight hold on her. "Thanks for the warning," she smiled as they surfaced and he let her go.

"Warnings are overrated," he laughed making her shake her head.

"So I don't have to give you a warning if I plan to do something?" she asked seeing amusement fill his eyes.

"Well that depends on what you're going to do."

"Do I have to give you a warning before I do this?" she whispered the question in his ear running her fingers slowly along his chest kissing his neck.

"No warning needed," he smiled.

"How about this?" she ran her kisses along his chin trailing her fingers down his body.

"You're still good," he softly said as a mischievous smile crossed her lips.

"What about this?" she asked kissing him deeply running her fingers under his shorts pushing them down.

"You can strip me anytime in private as long as I can do the same without warning. In public you better warn me first naughty girl," he smirked pulling her into a passionate kiss untying her bikini top letting it fall.

"In private I'm all yours," she broke the kiss whispering against his lips feeling his fingers run down her body untying her bikini bottom. Their kisses became more passionate as they got lost in one another. Katelyn wrapped her legs around Randy pressing her body against his. He moved towards the pool edge gently putting her on one of the steps. He stared into her eyes slowly entering her. A happy soft moan escaped her lips driving him even wilder making his plan to make love to her slowly fade as he moved deeper and harder inside of her. Katelyn bite her lips trying to control her moans.

"Let it out baby, no one can hear," Randy whispered kissing her deeply quickening his pace feeling her body heat up in response. She lost all control moaning wildly against his lips driving him over the edge. He lightly rested against her caressing her face looking into her eyes for a few moments.

"I could get very used to escaping with you," she softly said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm working on a way for a lot more you and I time," he said putting his finger to her lips before she could question. "Katy, no questions just trust me soon I'll let you know what I have in mind. Let's enjoy our time here, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," she kissed him deeply pushing away the questions stirring in her mind planning to enjoy every minute with him.

* * *

><p>Wade sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room staring daggers at his cell wishing it would ring. He ran his fingers through his hair letting out a frustrated long sigh. He grabbed his cell going through photos of Katelyn and him happy together making his heart ache for her.<p>

"Come on how long is this going to take to trace Randy's cell?" he asked out loud. He was told it would take a few minutes to track down Randy's cell phone location. His patience was wearing thin when a few minutes had turned into almost two hours. He was about to call for an update when his cell started ringing. "About time, do you know where he is?"

"Sorry these things can take more time than expected sometimes when the signal is bouncing off different towers. I pinpointed his location down to a six block area in La Jolla. I'll text you the details," the person sounded annoyed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not now, next time I see you I'll pay you for your help. Good bye," Wade hung up waiting for the message. He looked at Katelyn's photos again as he waited. "Tomorrow I'm going to find Randy and you better not be with him," Wade whispered feeling the anger rising inside of him at the thought of Katelyn with Randy.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

Katelyn had woken up before Randy. She glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 6am. She closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep. Sleep wouldn't come she felt like something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. She lay in Randy's arms listening to him sleep as she watched the sun come up consumed with her uneasy feelings. She flashed back to her encounter with Wade at the airport as a part of her started to worry he had followed them to San Diego. She tensed up at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Randy sleepily whispered pulling her closer.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" she asked caressing his arm.

"Katy, I felt your body change you were all relaxed against me now you're rigid," he lightly kissed her neck. "Talk to me please."

"Something just doesn't feel right," she softly said.

"With us?" he gently moved her onto her back so he could look into her eyes.

"It feels right with you," she stared into eyes caressing his face. "I have a bad feeling. I'm worried Wade followed us here."

"Even if he came to San Diego he won't find us," Randy kissed her forehead. "Come on you need a distraction let's take a walk on the beach."

"Ok sweetie," she said as he gently pulled her out of bed. He pulled on shorts while she slipped into a bikini sliding a sundress over it. He kissed her deeply before taking her hand leading her out back down the stairs leading to the beach. He couldn't help looking around after hearing Katelyn talk about her bad feeling. Randy scanned the beach hoping she wouldn't notice as they started walking along the water's edge.

* * *

><p>Wade drove slowly around the area Randy's cell had been traced to. He had spent the night and a good part of the day looking up rental properties around there trying to figure out where Randy would take Katelyn. He had decided to wait till it started to get dark so it would be easier to hide. His first three stops had been disappointing as he spotted families renting the houses he stopped at. He decided to hit the oceanfront rentals on his list next hoping he could walk along the beach and see the houses easily. He walked checking his cell to double check the location of the house he wanted to check out. He spotted the stairs leading up to the house realizing it was going to be hard to go up them without being seen. He looked around seeing access back to the street deciding to walk some more letting it get darker before he headed to check out the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy had done a good job of keeping Katelyn distracted throughout the day. They had taken a few long walks along the beach and gone swimming. They were both tired from getting up early and doing things as they finished dinner. Katelyn cleaned up the table while Randy started a fire in the fire pit. Katelyn grabbed some pillows and a blanket on her way out of the house.<p>

"Going to sleep?" Randy asked as she put them on the lounger.

"No, just getting comfy waiting for my sweet guy to cuddle with and enjoy how peaceful it is," she smiled laying down patting the spot next to her.

"You mean be your pillow so you can fall asleep and enjoy your dreams about me," he said lying on his back next to her.

"Maybe I don't dream at all," she softly said nestling against him.

"Well I know you're lying because you talk in your sleep and I've heard my name more than once," he said kissing her lightly. "I hope you're having good dreams about me."

"Always good sweet dreams," she whispered against his lips. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about them."

"You better or I'll find a way to make you," he smirked running his fingers slowly through her hair.

"You're just as ticklish as me."

"There are other ways besides tickling to get you to talk," he winked at her giving her a sexy grin.

"Like what?" she asked searching his tired eyes.

"I'm not telling one day I'll show you when we have more energy. You can get comfy your pillow won't tickle you tonight," he laughed making her shake her head. She kissed him softly before resting her head against his chest watching the fire. She slowly ran her fingers over his chest till he captured her hand entwining his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes giving into the warm comforting feelings he always gave her. Randy stared at the fire for a few minutes thinking about his plans for when they got back to Florida. He looked down at her resting peacefully on his chest hoping she would like what he had in mind. He held her tighter closing his eyes letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>Wade made his way silently along the side of one the rental houses on his list. He carefully peeked into one of the windows seeing a light coming from the back of the house. He moved slowly staying behind the bushes till he made it to the back of the house. He peered around the corner seeing a fire going in the fire pit. He held his breathe when he saw someone on the lounger. He slowly sank down on the ground planning to wait to see the person move instead of trying to get any closer and risk being seen. After two hours of waiting and no stirring from the lounger, Wade was starting to get inpatient. An idea came to his mind as he carefully slipped his cell phone out of his pocket dialing Randy's number. Wade listened hoping to hear ringing all he heard was silence. He silently cursed shoving the phone into his pocket. "I have to get closer," he whispered looking around for another spot to move to. He kept low moving to a set of bushes suddenly a backyard light came on making him scramble into the bushes.<p>

Randy jumped the moment something shattering broke the silence of the night. His sudden movement woke Katelyn up instantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling a shiver go down her spine as Randy looked around.

"Something triggered the light and I heard a crash," Randy said as she moved so he could get up. His eyes were drawn to a broken flower pot. He went towards it looking around carefully listening for any noise. He looked back at Katelyn meeting her worried stare and he could tell she was thinking about the bad feeling she got earlier. "It was probably just an animal. The noise scared it away. Let's move back inside for the night," he said making sure the fire was out before going to her taking her hand in his. He felt her tension the moment he touched her. "Katy, relax everything is ok. Wade isn't here. Let's get some sleep so we can enjoy tomorrow."

"Ok Randy," she softly said looking around feeling an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Wade watched the couple in stunned silence. He was hoping he was wrong about them being together. He sunk down to the ground trying to get his emotions under control before he gave into his anger and went after Randy revealing himself. He glanced at the house seeing Randy locking the sliding door before turning off the lights.

"Why is she already with him? Are they together or is it just a fling? Why would she do this to me?" all the questions filled Wade's head. He buried his face in his hands trying to figure out his next move when suddenly he knew exactly what to do. "She wants to rip my heart out. It's time she starts to lose what makes her happy. You're going to pay dearly for breaking my heart Katy then I'll deal with Randy. He'll regret the day he met her," he wickedly smiled sneaking out of the backyard anxious to start making her life miserable.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

Katelyn and Randy enjoyed the rest of their escape together before returning to the road for the shows. Katelyn was hanging back at the hotel while Randy went to meetings and did his run through. She was going through work email when a priority email came in from her business partner Melissa.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Katelyn asked out loud reading the email about how a bunch of material and supplies deliveries were canceled. She fired off a quick email saying she would get right on it. She called her first supplier and almost dropped the phone when the customer service representative informed her that the person who canceled the order said they were her and had all the account information.

"It wasn't me. Someone is pretending to be me. I need this account shut down and new one opened up. I need that order immediately," she said feeling her pulse quicken trying not to think of all her customers that would be devastated if their dresses weren't done in time. It was the same story with her other four suppliers that someone saying they were her had canceled all orders. Katelyn spent hours trying to fix the damage and get things delivered as soon as possible. She didn't even notice the time till Randy walked in.

"Katy, why aren't you ready to go? I only have a little bit of time before I have to get back to the arena," he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I was trying to avoid a major disaster. All my supply orders were canceled by someone pretending to be me. They had all the information for all my accounts. I'll be quick I'll be ready in two seconds," she said shutting her laptop jumping off the bed. Randy caught her hand pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arm around her.

"Relax sweetheart, where you able to fix everything?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll double check everything tomorrow morning. Also have to find out who is pretending to be me," she sighed feeling overwhelmed for a minute till she felt Randy pull her closer. She buried her face against his neck taking comfort in being close to him and feeling safe.

"We will deal with it tomorrow before the show," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Go get dressed sweetheart."

"I'll be right back," she kissed him deeply before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. Randy had a very uneasy feeling that her canceled orders were just the beginning of chaos. He thought for a minute taking out his cell dialing Wade's number.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Wade answered sounding too happy for Randy's liking.

"Do you want to have that drink tonight after the show?" Randy asked watching the bathroom door hoping he could get the call done before Katelyn came back out.

"I had something come up not working the shows this week. I can do next week after Raw."

"That works."

"Cool, I'll stop by your locker room after the show," Wade hesitated for a moment. "So have you crossed paths with my lovely ex?" The moment Randy heard the question his body tensed. He quietly left the room going into the hallway.

"Yeah, she is quite upset someone decided to screw with her business. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Randy asked hearing Wade sigh.

"Oh poor Katy sounds like her idiotic partner strikes again. If you see her again, give her my best and remind her I'm only a phone call away. I have to run. See you next week," Wade hung up before Randy could say another word. Randy silently cursed feeling the anger consuming his soul.

"What are you doing out here?" Katelyn asked opening the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I thought I dropped my sunglasses out here then remembered I left them at the arena," he said motioning for her to go back in the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, we are not leaving yet," she said as he closed the door.

"Katy, I'm going to be late come on lets go," he started to grab her coat and purse.

"You're going to be very late if you don't tell me the real reason you were in the hall," she stared up into his eyes seeing how anger he was.

"I'll tell you later," he took her hand surprised when she pulled away. "This isn't the time to be a brat."

"I'll throw the temper tantrum from hell if you don't spill it," she said making him smirk and come closer to her.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful when you're being difficult? I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he softly said running his fingers slowly along her cheek. "I just had a chat with Wade. He claims he has nothing to do with your work problems but I think he does. I plan to find out next week after Raw when we have drinks with him exactly what he is up to," he leaned down kissing her softly. "That's why I'm pissed off, can we go now my beautiful brat?" he whispered kissing her again.

"I wouldn't have to be a brat if you just told me things right away," she caressed his face looking into his eyes.

"We will work on your bratty issue and my hiding things issue when I'm not in danger of getting chewed out for being late for work," he laughed kissing her deeply. "Come on let's get to the arena." She didn't protest when he took her hand leading her out of the room.

"Are you nervous about meeting him for drinks?" Katelyn asked as they got into the car.

"My only worry is controlling myself from hitting him. Just so you know I will not hit him first no matter how much he pushes me but if he hits me I'm unleashing my temper on him," he said glancing at her relieved to see she wasn't upset by what he said.

"I understand you have to defend yourself."

"Katy, stop worrying it's a week away. Everything will be fine," he took her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it softly. "We are in this together, right?"

"Of course Randy, you're stuck with me," she smiled making his heart warm.

"Lucky me," he kissed her hand again making her smile even more. When they arrived at the arena, Randy was taken by surprise when Katelyn wrapped her arms tightly around him resting her head against his chest when they got of the car. "Are you ok, Katy?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I feel very lucky too. I love having you in my life and spending so much time with you," she softly said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love being with you too," he smiled kissing her deeply. She happily sighed against his lips kissing him back till they got lost in one another till they heard a car door slam making Katelyn jump. "Silly it's just a door, come on time for me to get to work," Randy kissed her lightly before taking her hand leading her into the arena never looking in the direction where the slamming sound came from. Wade watched the couple disappear feeling the anger and hatred for Randy shot through his body. He went around the car grabbing his bag slamming the other car door. Seeing the way Katelyn looked at Randy and kissed him made Wade even more determined to continue on with his plan to make her life completely miserable.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

After the shows, they returned to Florida. Randy dropped Katelyn off at her shop saying he had to run a few errands. Katelyn busied herself with getting orders ready and making sure all her orders from suppliers were back on track. She was in the middle of a fitting with a customer when her cell went off. She checked the call seeing it was the realtor helping her find a new place calling. She decided to let go to voicemail and continue the fitting. She had just finished up and was putting the gown away when she felt strong arms go around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" Randy whispered in her ear. Katelyn didn't say a word just turned in his arms kissing him deeply. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, I'm pretty much done for the day. I was thinking about leaving and looking at some more places before it gets dark. I just have to check my messages," she said as he sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Sounds like a good plan," Randy caressed her back as she hit her voicemail. She listened to a message from Chris checking up on her.

"Good afternoon Katelyn, its Mrs. Carruthers. I received the message from Randy about putting your search for a rental on hold. I was just calling to follow up to see if your needs have changed. Please give me a call back," Katelyn listened to the message replaying it again before giving Randy a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Why did you call my realtor putting my search on hold?"

"That woman is fast I just called her two hours ago thought I would have some time before she called you," Randy smirked.

"You better start explaining," she searched his eyes.

"Come on we need to take a ride," he carefully stood up keeping a hold on her.

"Not till you tell me what is going on," she gave him a defiant look.

"Do you really want to do this the hard embarrassing way for you?" Randy looked into her eyes seeing the fire brewing inside of her.

"Randy, just tell me why you called her and what is going on?"

"You must love the hard way," he swiftly picked her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down now!" she protested as he carried her through the store making her employees stop working and stare.

"Everything is ok ladies your boss is leaving for the day. Please lock the place up," Randy smirked feeling Katelyn hit his back and squirm more. "Have a good night," he said carrying Katelyn out of the store to his car. He gently put her down not surprised when she stared daggers at him.

"You can't just pick up and take me wherever you want. I can only imagine what my staff must think right now," she said as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"I can and I will do what I need to do when you decide to be stubborn. All you had to do was grab your stuff say good night to your staff and come with me instead you choose to be difficult," he smiled caressing her cheek. "You behave and I'll behave."

"I'm behaving all I did was ask a question," she softly said as he leaned down running his lips along hers.

"I'm sorry I'm taking you to look at a place to see if you like it. Don't be mad at me," he whispered kissing her softly till she gave in kissing him back. "Come on let's get out of here," he opened the car door for her giving her another kiss before she got in.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he got in starting up the car.

"My soon to be brother in law needs to rent his place out. Robert just moved in with my sister. It's bigger than what you were looking for but you should take a look at it. It's in a gated community in Bradenton on a golf course. It has 4 bedrooms with an enclosed heated pool and spa. It's very nice, safe, and secure community. I think you will like it," Randy said pulling out onto the road.

"You must have practiced that sales pitch a few times," she smirked. "I can understand some place secure after the fire and the situation with Wade. I wouldn't mind living in a community like that but don't you think a 4 bedroom home is overkill for one person?" Katelyn glanced over at Randy.

"There is no harm in looking," Randy took her hand squeezing it gently. "You could turn one of the bedrooms into a home office do more work from home."

"That isn't a bad idea. What about the other two empty bedrooms?" she asked seeing a smile cross his lips.

"Well I'm currently in between places. I could be your room mate till I decide where I want to move to," he said watching her eyes fill with more surprise. "Katy, don't say anything now. We will talk more after seeing the place," he winked at her before returning his attention to the road. Katelyn was relieved he didn't expect her to say anything because she didn't know what to say. She looked out the window trying to not think about what he said about being her roommate. Her stomach was nervously flip flopping as they drove through the community pulling into a driveway.

"Wow," Katelyn said as Randy helped her out of the car and she looked around at the stunning house surrounded by palm trees and a beautifully landscaped yard.

"Wait till you see the inside," Randy beamed taking the key out of his pocket. Katelyn held onto Randy's hand tightly as they entered the house. Randy started their tour of the house with the stunning tiled foyer leading to the main level with a dining room, living room, family room, and huge kitchen. "My brother in law spared no expense he went for every upgrade including the gourmet kitchen and walk in pantry. This is one of the best parts of the house," Randy grinned sliding open a door leading to a sun room with a heated pool.

"This is really nice like private paradise," Katelyn said looking around and liking everything she saw.

"Our own private escape," he said winking at her. "Come on I'll show you the upstairs with the bedrooms," Randy gently pulled her up the stairs feeling how overwhelmed she was. He took them through the other 3 bedrooms before showing her the master suite. Katelyn went into the bathroom smiling when she saw the huge walk in shower and cozy Jacuzzi tub.

"Thinking about how much fun we could have in that shower?" Randy whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter this place is way too big. It would be crazy to rent it," she leaned back against him.

"I've been called crazy more than once," he smirked.

"Let's get out of here. I can look for more places tomorrow or next day. Thank you for showing me this but it's just way too much," she went to take a step and he stopped her turning her around to look into her eyes.

"Don't want me as a roommate? Or are you afraid to have me as one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid," she slowly answered.

"What are you afraid of?"

"We are still getting to know one another. We haven't even been together for long. What if I have quirks you can't stand living with? What if we break up?" she searched his eyes.

"I'm not worried about your quirks. I have plenty more than you. I should be the one worrying about you leaving me over quirks not you. Think about it Katy, most of my breaks I hope to spend with you. Your business is here makes sense you should stay in this area. I'm on the road a lot so if you get sick of me you can stay home. I won't complain because security will keep Wade and other trouble out," Randy paused for a moment caressing her cheek. "If we do work out this place would be a good place to settle down. Come on take the chance, be crazy with me let's live here together. It's only a year lease can always opt to not renew it."

"I can't believe this," she reached up feeling his forehead.

"What are you doing silly?" he laughed capturing her hand kissing it.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever," she said making him laugh even more.

"Katy, I'm serious let's do this. I don't care what anybody thinks and what stupid crap they will say about we are rushing things. I only care about you. I love you. Will you live here with me?" he stared deep into her eyes.

"You love me?" she asked softly.

"I'm crazy in love with you," he happily smiled. "Have you fallen for me?"

"I've definitely fallen for you," she said as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Then I ask again will you live here with me?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Yes," she said not able to tell him no. Randy beamed with happiness picking her up kissing her deeply.

"I can't wait to make love to you in every room of this house. I have a confession to make," he gently put her down kissing her again.

"What?"

"I already told Robert we would take it. We can move in whenever we want," he said surprising her once again. She was about to say how he should have waited when he put his finger against her lips. "Please don't be mad, I got excited and hoped for the best normally I expect the worst. See you're a good influence on me. You really are taming my demons," he smiled making her heart skip happily. She felt so overwhelmed with her feelings for him and what he had done. She tightly held onto to him cherishing the moment knowing she would never forget it.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

The next day Randy went with Katelyn to her shop planning to help her out then break the news to Chris that they were moving in together. They were all smiles till Katelyn saw the back door to her shop was slightly open. Randy stopped her as she tried to go closer.

"The alarm should have gone off if someone broke in. I didn't get any calls from the alarm company," she said as Randy moved between her and the door.

"The lock is broken, call the police," Randy said gently pushing her towards the car. She started dialing while Randy inspected the door. He carefully pushed it open.

"Randy, don't you dare go in there," she yelled at him. Randy looked at her then at the shop a few times before walking back to her knowing if he went in she would be right behind him and could be in harm's way. He wrapped his arm around her trying to keep her calm as she talked to the dispatcher and her voice cracked a few times. "They are on the way," she said staring at the door. "Maybe one of the girls broke the lock last night when they closed up and forgot to set the alarm," she softly said hoping it wasn't a break in.

"Sweetheart, they would have called you if they broke it. Whatever the police find we will deal with it," he pulled her close trying to soothe her.

"I want to take a walk around front see if that door is messed up," she said as Randy nodded ok keeping a tight hold of her hand as they went around the front. She was relieved to see the front looked fine till her eyes were drawn to a few of the gowns in the front window. She felt the air being sucked out of her as she saw all the gowns covered with what looked like different colors of paint splatter. Her knees buckled as Randy caught her around the waist. "My dresses are destroyed." she sobbed holding onto him. Two police cars pulled up as Randy tried to settle her down.

"Let the police make sure the shop is safe then we will take a look maybe it isn't that bad maybe it's just the dresses in the window," he whispered against her ear as she nodded ok. He slowly let her go so he could go talk to the officers. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest as two officers went around to the back to go in and inspect the shop while two waited out front.

"Do you have the key for the front miss?" an officer asked as she reached into her pocket handing him the key. He unlocked the front door cautiously pushing it open. Katelyn felt Randy wrap his arms around her. She turned looking up into his eyes before breaking down against him. Randy didn't say a word just held her tight hoping the damage to her shop was minimal. Once the officers made sure there was no one still in the shop, one of them came over to Randy and Katelyn.

"It's definitely a break in. We will do everything we can to find out who is responsible. One of the detectives will be here shortly. I will let you in to see the damage but please do not touch anything," the officer looked at both Randy and Katelyn as the nodded in agreement. "Follow me please."

Katelyn death gripped Randy's hand as they stepped inside. She saw the area around the register was left untouched then her eyes fell on her showroom. A cry escaped her lips as she looked at all the dresses covered in paint with spray can bottles tossed all over the floor.

"They are all ruined," she trembled scanning the damage as she slowly walked towards the back. She saw one of the storage closets torn open with supplies thrown all over the floor. "Oh no!" she exclaimed seeing someone had cut up and sprayed painted the dresses that were supposed to be picked up over the next few weeks. Randy grabbed her around the waist not liking how much she was trembling and shaking as her crying grew louder. He felt powerless once again like he did when her home caught fire. "How will I explain to my clients their wedding dresses and bridal party dresses are destroyed," she cried out looking towards her office, work room and the other storage room seeing they were all shut. "Can we check if there is any damage in those rooms?" she asked the officer.

"Are the keys for them with your front door key?" he asked as she nodded yes. He went and grabbed the keys from the officer opening each door one by one. She was relieved to see they were exactly how she had left them.

"At least not everything is destroyed," she softly said looking around again. She kept hoping it was just a bad nightmare and she would wake up from it.

"This is Detective Harris, he will be handling things," the officer introduced them to the brown haired tall husky man looking to be in his late 40s that walked into the shop.

"Do you two mind stepping outside so we can finish the investigation and I can ask a few questions?" the detective asked as they agreed following him outside.

"We will answer whatever you want but you need to track down and arrest Wade Barrett right now. He did this," Randy said staring at the detective.

"Who is he and why would he do this?" the detective asked.

"He is Katelyn's ex-boyfriend. They had a bad breakup. Since they broke up her house has gone up in flames, someone tried to sabotage her business, and now this. He has every reason to want to ruin her life right now," Randy tried to keep his anger under control but it was brewing over into his voice.

"Ok, I will track him down. Anyone else you can think of that might have a grudge against you?" the detective asked looking at Katelyn as she shook her head no. "How about you?" he shifted his stare to Randy.

"I have pissed off a lot of people in my lifetime but no one I can think of that would go after my girlfriend to hurt me."

"Well if you think of anyone else call me," the detective handed Randy his card. "I will get to the bottom of this and be in touch. I will let you know when we are done here and you can freely move around your shop. I'll be back." He disappeared back into the shop leaving Randy and Katelyn on the front sidewalk. Katelyn looked thru the window again seeing the dresses thinking of all the damage and all the heart wrenching calls she was going to have to make. Her knees buckled beneath her as Randy caught her sinking to the ground cradling her.

"Katy, I promise everything is going to be ok. We will fix this," he tried to reassure as she kept shaking her head no feeling in her heart that her life was shattering into a million pieces and there was no way to stop it.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35

Katelyn had spent the day of the break in and the day after cleaning up the mess and trying to put her shop back in order. Her staff did their best to help anyway they could. Her partner took over handling whatever the insurance company needed while Katelyn concentrated on salvaging the shop. She had her alarm system replaced along with all the doors trying to make her shop as secure as possible. She couldn't wait to hear from the detective with an update. Every time she sat down for a moment the overwhelming feelings would consume her and her tears would start flowing. She was in the middle of making a list of her customers she had to call to tell them their dresses had been ruined when she heard one of the girls who worked the counter calling for the other girls to come help. Katelyn left her office making her way to the front surprised to see the girls carrying in box after box.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's the start of making everything better," Randy said coming in the door carrying garment bags followed by Chris, Kelly, Edge, Trish, Mickie and Ted carrying more bags. He hung the bags on the empty front racks unzipping one to show Katelyn it held a wedding dress. "I talked to your partner she helped me figure out where to get a bunch of dresses. I know they are not your designs but figure you could make a few alterations make them like yours. As far as the dresses that are needed for this weekend, Kelly already made the calls to your clients to set up appointments for them to come in take a look at the dresses that are here and we will help you get them ready. Mickie and Trish know how to sew and agreed to help anyway they could. Chris, Ted, Edge and I can't sew but we can at least help with customers and get whatever you need," Randy had barely gotten his sentence out when tears flooded down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you all for this," she looked up into Randy's eyes before looking at everyone else.

"Only thanks needed are seeing you happy again," Chris said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We will be right back have a few more things in the truck." As they stepped out Katelyn gently tugged Randy into her office.

"Thank you again," she softly said kissing him.

"I told you everything would be ok," he caressed her face. "It may not be perfect but it's a solution to keep your business from crumbling. I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"You're amazing Randy," she whispered kissing him touched deeply by what he had done to help her.

"I would do anything to make you smile Katy," he held her tightly hoping no more bad luck was coming their way.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Randy had no choice but to leave Katelyn behind as he returned to the road. Chris reassured him over and over again he would watch over her. No matter what Randy did he couldn't stop worrying about her. He talked to her every free chance he had but the days were dragging on and he couldn't wait till the Smackdown taping was over so he could head back to her. The moment he returned to locker room after Raw he called her.<p>

"Hey handsome," she answered putting him at ease.

"How is your night sweetheart?"

"I'm still at that shop finishing up a few things. I'm missing my favorite helper. I enjoyed watching you on Raw," she softly said making him smile.

"I miss you too. I'll be home late tomorrow night. Did you tell Chris yet about us moving in together or are you waiting till I get back?"

"I'll tell him tonight," she glanced out her office door seeing her brother was busy restocking the supply closet.

"Darling, if you need me I'll only a phone call away. I made all the arrangements for your stuff to be moved out of storage into the house when mine arrives in a few days. Are you still nervous about living with me?"

"Still have some nerves but I think they will pass once we are settled in."

"I have nerves too. We will get through them together. I'm going to get changed go back to the hotel. I'll call you once I get there we can talk more," Randy said anxious to get back to the hotel so he could talk to her till they fell asleep.

"Ok Randy, I'll talk to you soon. I love you," she said filling him with warmth.

"I love you more sweetheart. I'll call soon," he slowly hung up wishing he was there with her instead of miles away.

Katelyn took a deep breath before stepping out of her office and going to where Chris was stacking boxes in one of the supply closets.

"I have something to tell you," Katelyn softly said making him drop the box he was carrying.

"Oh God don't tell me that you're pregnant," Chris exclaimed giving her a troubled look making Katelyn instantly shake her head no motioning for him to sit down.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I just spent a few days around Randy and you. You two can barely go two minutes without being near one another."

"You can relax I'm not having a baby anytime soon. I'm moving in with Randy," she softly said seeing Chris tense slightly then relax.

"I had a feeling that might happen. Where are you moving?"

"Randy's brother in law has a house in Brandenton that we are renting for a year to see how living together works out. It's a beautiful property on a golf course. You would love it. I could show it to you tomorrow," she couldn't help smiling as she thought of living with Randy.

"I would like to see it. Are you sure you really want to live with him already?" Chris had to ask.

"Yes, I'm just following my heart. I know we are moving quickly. I don't care how others see him and don't care what they will say. I only care about how he treats me and makes me feel. I'm missing him so much right now. I love him and want to be with as much as I can," she opened up to her brother hoping he would understand her decision to move in with Randy.

"I know you love him. I can see how much he adores you. I know he will take good care of you and I have no issue about you two living together. All I ask is if things do turn sour please come to me. I promised Dad I would always look out for you and I will never break that promise," Chris stared into her eyes.

"I promise I will come to you. You do an excellent job of looking out for me," she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you. I wish you all the happiness with Randy. I've never seen you so happy before. I have a feeling you two will be together for years to come."

"I hope so. It sounds silly to say but I finally believe in the soul mate thing. I feel so connected to him in so many ways and everything just feels right," as she spoke happy tears came to her eyes.

"I'm glad you finally believe that. Kelly definitely is my soul mate. I would be lost without her," Chris smiled. "Let's get of here for the night and get you back to the hotel so I can get back to my lovely wife and I'm sure you want to call Randy."

Katelyn nodded in agreement making sure everything was locked up for the night and the alarm was set before they left. Katelyn paused for a moment looking around the parking lot feeling like they weren't alone.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked noticing the worried expression on her face.

"I think I'm just paranoid. I feel like we are being watched," she looked around again seeing the two cars in the lot were empty.

"It's normal to feel that way after all that happened. Come on lets go," Chris opened the car door ushering her into the car. He looked around cautiously before getting in the car and driving off. As their car left the parking lot, a person slowly sat up in one of the cars looking around before starting up the car and following after them.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch. 36

Randy walked into the hotel lobby heading towards the elevators when he heard someone call his name. He turned seeing Wade coming his way. He tried to keep his temper contained as he approached.

"What do you want Barrett?"

"Do you really think I would destroy Katelyn's dresses and trash her shop?" Wade asked staring Randy down.

"Yeah I do. I think you found out I was dating her and decided to hurt her by going after her business. I wouldn't be surprised if you also canceled her orders and was behind her house catching fire," Randy said not backing down from Wade. "This is your last and only warning leave Katelyn alone. I will not sit back and let you tear her life apart."

"I was pissed when she left me and when I found out she was hooking up with the likes of you but I would never destroy Katelyn's business. I know how much that means to her and all the work she has put into it. I wouldn't go after her business."

"I'm not an idiot I know you're not going to tell me the truth. I'm not wasting my time discussing this with you. Stay away from Katy," Randy gave him a warning look before stepping into the elevator.

"I am telling the truth. I didn't touch her shop! I wouldn't do that!" Wade exclaimed trying to step into the elevator as Randy slammed him back.

"Whatever conversation over," Randy tried to remain calm as Wade stepped forward once again then backed away as the elevator's doors slowly shut. Randy let out an aggravated sigh feeling all the anger boiling under his skin. He leaned back against the elevator wall for a few moments closing his eyes hoping to get his temper under control.

"Damn it!" he stomped out of the elevator unlocking his hotel room door slamming it closed behind him. He threw his bag on the bed dialing Katelyn.

"Talk to me. Calm me down before I go kill Barrett," he said the second she answered.

"Randy, take a deep breathe tell me what happened," she softly said.

"That isn't going to work. Do you know how much strength it took to not punch him in his smug lying face? You know he is behind all of this. He is staying at this hotel. I can easily find him and stop him from ever making you cry again," Randy headed towards the door again. "I'll call you after I'm done with him."

"Randy, please don't go after him," Katelyn softly requested. He heard the trembling in her voice and he imagined at that moment the tears were coming to her eyes. "Sweetie, he isn't worth going after. Let the police deal with him."

"I can't sit here I have to do something," Randy started rapidly pacing feeling his heart racing as the raging battle of listening to her or going to beat the life out of Wade went on inside of him.

"You do have to do something grab your laptop," Katelyn said making sure to keep her tone very calm.

"What?" he stopped in his tracks.

"I want to see you now. I installed skype on your laptop please get it out Randy."

"Ok, hold on," he put the phone down grabbing his laptop bag. He sunk down onto the sofa starting it up. He hit the sofa in frustration when it took a few minutes to boot up and connect. The moment he opened up skype it started going off. He answered it feeling his heart beat simmer down when he saw Katy staring back at him.

"Hey you," she softly said trying to hide her concern at how agitated he looked. "It's good to see you're sitting down how about taking that deep breathe handsome?"

"How about I go choke the last breathe out of Wade instead?" he answered back letting her hear all the anger in his voice.

"How about you get comfy and talk to me till one of us falls asleep. I bet it will be you," she teased him trying to get him to relax. He was about to fire back with a smart comment about putting Wade to sleep forever but silenced himself. He stared into her eyes feeling his anger cooling down.

"So you want to bet me again?" he asked her giving her an intriguing look.

"I love bets with you. If you fall asleep first, I get breakfast in bed when we are together again. Same goes for you if I fall asleep," she said wishing she was there with him.

"Ok sweetheart, I can't wait to get my breakfast in bed," he smirked.

"We shall see," she softly laughed staring into his eyes. "I wish I was there with you."

"Me too darling," he smiled. "Did you tell Chris about us moving in together?"

"Yes, he took it well offered us his best wishes. I'm going to take him tomorrow morning to see the house. He really does seem happy for us."

"That's good angel," he said noticing she was in bed. "I'll feel better when you are at the house much safer place to be then at a hotel."

"You can rest easy tonight knowing I'm safe. You saw for yourself Wade is there."

"I still won't be able to rest easy," he kept staring into her eyes.

"Why?"

"You're not going to be in my arms."

"I'll be with you soon enough," she smiled. "Are you planning to sleep on the couch?"

"No I plan on moving to bed and watching you sleep while I figure out what I want for my breakfast in bed."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. I'll wait while you get ready for bed," she said glad to see he was settled down. She adjusted the pillows getting more comfortable. It wasn't long till he was back.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked leaning back on the pillows.

"You are always on my mind," she smiled.

"Do me a favor, close your eyes," he said as an idea crossed his mind. He watched as she lay on her side closing her eyes. "I want you to think about me being there with you holding you."

"Hmm very nice thought," she whispered.

"Shhh sweetheart, just listen. Feel the warmth of my body against yours," he kept his eyes on her as she smiled more keeping her eyes closed. "Feel my breath against your ear, as I rest my head against yours. You mean the world to me angel," he whispered the words he had said into her ear so many times. "All I want is to spend my life making you happy. I love you Katy."

"I love you too very much Randy," she whispered as the call suddenly ended.

"What the hell?" Randy exclaimed trying to call her again seeing she was offline. He grabbed his phone calling her surprised it went right to voice mail. He tried a few more times getting the same results. His heart started to beat frantically as he called Chris hoping he could check on Katy. Chris answered on the second ring to Randy's relief.

"Can you go check on your sister?" Randy asked right away.

"Sure, why? Is something wrong?" Chris quickly asked slipping on his shoes heading out into the hall.

"I don't know. I was skyping with her then the call went dead. She isn't answering her phone. It's going right to voice mail."

"I'm almost to her room. Hopefully it's just a silly reason she isn't responding," Chris said taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Barrett is here I had a run in with him so I'm probably just overreacting," Randy said hoping the bad feeling he was getting was just him worrying too much.

Chris's heart froze when he approached his sister's hotel room finding the door slightly open.

"Katy! Katy! Where are you?" he pushed the door open seeing lights on and her things lying around. He walked towards the bedroom. "Oh God!" the words slipped out of his mouth as he looked at the mess of a bedroom. It looked like there had been a struggle the bed spread and sheets thrown to the floor. Her laptop was lying in a broken mess next to the bed and her cell phone smashed next to it.

"Chris talk to me!" Randy roared snapping Chris out of his shock.

"She's gone. The room is a mess. I'm calling the police. I'll call you after I call them," Chris tried to stay calm as he checked out the bathroom finding it undisturbed like the other room.

"I'm on the way. Keep me up to date. She has to be alright," Randy cried out hanging up the phone and throwing his stuff into a bag rushing out of the room. He raced for the stairs rushing down to the lobby.

"Whoa what's the rush?" Wade caught his arm as he ran through.

"Katy is missing!" Randy shoved Wade roughly hurrying to his car to get to the airport. Wade stood there in stun silence as the words sunk in that Katy was missing. He didn't care about Randy's wrath he bolted for the airport to get to Florida to find Katy.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch. 37

Katelyn opened her eyes seeing nothing but darkness She tried to move feeling her arms were restrained behind her and her legs were bound together. She tried to focus last remembering telling Randy she loved him then the connection went dead. She was about to grab her phone from the night stand when she was attacked from behind and something went over her head blinding her. She remembered struggling with the person hearing things crashing to the floor till suddenly she felt a sharp stab in her arm and everything went black. She stopped trying to get free listening to the noises hearing the sound of crashing waves. trying to figure out where she was.

"Oh is the sweet Katy finally awake?" she heard a female's voice that sounded familiar. Suddenly the light blinded her as the black bag put over her head was tugged off. "Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you. There isn't another soul around for miles. No one will find you here," the voice was filled with bitterness as Katy's eyes adjusted as she looked around a room with no windows just a bed and TV.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Katy asked trying to not show the fear that was coursing through her veins.

"Who am I? I'm the one you keep screwing over time and time again. You have to show me how you can do it better. First it was Wade then Randy. I don't care so much about Wade. I only tried for a few months to get his attention before he met you. I had an attraction to Wade but not like I feel for Randy. I tried so hard to get Randy to fall in love with me. I was always so sweet. I went out of my way to do nice things for him and let him know I cared. I even tried seducing him and he blew me off. Since then he won't even look at me. You come along and he does a complete one eighty. I see how he looks at you and what he does for you. He is devoted to you. I thought I could break you two up if you became needy and if you're life started falling apart he would bolt. My first attempt didn't go well I should have known you would get all the orders and contracts I canceled fixed quickly. So then I destroyed your shop and Randy became your hero rescuing it for you instead of deserting you," the woman stomped near Katy.

"You're the one that's been going after my business? Show yourself, who are you?" Katy angrily asked trying to look at woman. As she turned a hard slap met her face.

"Stay still! I broke into your shop. I had fun cutting up and painting all your pretty dresses," the wicked laugh sent chills down Katy's spine. "What have you done to him? I keep trying to figure out what your secret is. How did you get Randy to fall hard for you?"

"It just happened it was unexpected," Katelyn tried to stay calm ignoring the stinging of her cheek.

"Ohh I know it was you were with Wade. You should have stayed with Wade. You should have never spoken to Randy against after the stupid bet. I would have never done the things I've done if you were still with Wade," the woman grabbed Katelyn by the hair yanking her hard. "It is disgusting how Wade is still chasing you no matter how many times you turn him away. It's also a blessing him being a stalker put him on the police's radar not me. I wasn't even a bleep on the radar. I'm such a good actress being the concerned friend even cleaning up the mess I made."

"How did you know about the bet? Friend? Who in the hell are you?" Katelyn started to struggle more determined to see who had her as her mind raced through the women that were there the night the bet happened.

"Oh what's the point of hiding anymore," the woman said slamming Katelyn on her back to the ground.

"Mickie, I …," Katelyn was speechless as she looked into the crazed eyes of a friend she had trusted for years.

"Surprise never thought it would be me especially after I was there for you through all of this being the sympathetic ear and helpful friend always with a smile on my face."

"Let me go this is crazy! You're crazy!" Katelyn tried to get her hands free.

"I'm not crazy!" Mickie slammed Katelyn to the ground hard again hovering over her.

"How could you do this? I never knew you liked Wade or Randy. You could have told me when I met Wade and when Randy came into my life. Why do you even care now about Wade or Randy when you have Ted?"

"I tried moving on with Ted and being happy but every time I see you with Randy it makes me want Randy. Ted doesn't look at me or do things for me like Randy does for you. You and Randy forced me to take this drastic step. I can't stand to see you two together anymore. Beauty part of all this is I'm framing Wade to take the fall for your sudden disappearance. When they discover you're gone, they will find evidence I left behind with Wade's fingerprints."

"Your plan isn't going to work. Wade is with Randy. Randy saw and talked to him," Katelyn said making Mickie shake her head no.

"You're a liar! I checked Wade wasn't on the show schedule. He isn't on the road. He is still checked in to the hotel in Tampa," Mickie glared at Katelyn.

"I'm not lying Wade is on the road. He was on Raw tonight. There is no way he could have taken me," Katelyn stared at Mickie seeing the panic in her eyes. "There are tons of cameras all over the hotel it's only a matter of time till the police see you were the one that took me from the hotel."

"Bullshit, I was disguised as a maid and I took you out in hidden in a housekeeping cart. I checked there was no camera where I parked and transferred you into a rental car. Stop trying to get into my head! I thought of everything including getting rid of you forever and Wade will take the blame for it. You're lying about him being on Raw. I planned this perfectly," Mickie rambled on running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Yeah especially the part about Wade taking the fall," Katelyn pointed out.

"Shut up!" Mickie slapped her hard again. "I have to think and find out where Wade is. Time for you to take nap again," she reached into her pocket taking out a syringe.

"No, don't do this. Let me …," Katelyn wasn't able to finish before Mickie jammed the needle into her shoulder. Katelyn slumped onto to her side. Mickie stared at her for a few minutes making sure Katelyn was knocked out before cutting the duct tape off her wrists and legs. She slowly stepped away opening a door to a bathroom. She pulled out a bag filled water bottles and food tossing it where Katelyn would see it. Mickie checked both rooms one more time making sure there was no way Katelyn could escape while she figured out where Wade was and what to do next to make her plan work.


End file.
